05 The Tangled Webb
by Browneyeez
Summary: Part 5 of the Something Big Series - FINAL CHAPTER Webb finds love or not...
1. Webb and Anna

**WEBB AND ANNA**

Standard Disclaimer

Please send me reviews.

Author's Note: This is a supplemental to the Something Big Series. This story takes place the day after Harm and Webb went to the Landon House to get the contract for Mac and Harm's wedding reception.  By the way I know it's a bit unrealistic at certain points.

=====================================================================================================

Clayton Webb sat in his office staring at the computer.  Since yesterday afternoon he was having trouble concentrating.  A ride to Maryland with Harm had changed everything for him.  Harm asked him to take a ride to see the reception place.  Little did Webb know that this simple event was about to change his life.  After 20 minutes of sitting and staring into space Clayton Webb decided to do something very out of character.

**LANDON HOUSE – ****FREDERICK****, ****MARYLAND******

"Mr. Webb, so nice to see you again." Anna Paparini said. "Is there a problem with the MacKenzie/Rabb reception?"

"No, I just thought that maybe..." Clayton began.  Then he stopped and stared at her.  Normally surrounding himself with the blonde supermodel type, he was at a loss as to why he was attracted to this woman.  With her dark brown hair and brown eyes she was the complete opposite.  Not to mention she was at least half a foot shorter than him if not more.

"Yes?" Anna asked trying to get his attention.

"I was wondering are you done for the day?" Clay asked.

"Actually," Anna said checking the clock. "I never took lunch today so I guess I am done."

"Great would you like to have a drink?" Clay asked.

"Why Mr. Webb is this a social call?" Anna asked faking her best Southern Belle accent.

"I guess you could say that. And please call me Clay." Clay replied with a smile.

"Ok Clay, let's go." Anna said and then turning to her assistant, "Kelly I'm leaving for the day.  Please finish the contracts and leave them on my desk." 

"You're leaving early? The original workaholic?" Kelly joked.

"The contracts Kelly." Anna said with a look.

"No problem Anna, see you tomorrow." Kelly responded and then mouthed _He's cute_.

"So where would you like to go?" Clay asked.

"Well I live in Virginia so how about some place closer to there?" Anna suggested.

"Sounds good, how about I follow you?" Clay asked.  They walked out to the cars and drove off.

**LAKESIDE INN – ****RESTON****, ****VA******

They took two seats at the corner of the bar, ordered drinks and started chatting.

"Anna you live near here?" Clay asked.

"Yes I live a few blocks away." Anna replied.

"And you drive to Frederick?" Clay said a bit shocked.

"At the worst it's an hour." Anna laughed. "I don't mind it's a fun job."

"But?" Clay asked.

"There are other things I could be doing." Anna replied.

"Like?" Clay asked with interest.

"Tell me something about you." Anna smiled. "So what do you do?"

"I work for the state department, typical government employee." Clay replied.

"Must be interesting." Anna said.

  
"Tell me more about you." Clay asked.

"What do you want to know?" Anna asked.

"Everything. Are you from this area, where did you grow up, where did you go to school, what are your parents like any siblings."

"Whoa there, are you trying to make conversation or start a file on me?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"No, I just want to know about you." Clay said. Then thinking, I could easily find out.

"How about we take turns?" Anna suggested.

"Take turns?" Clay asked.

"Yes, I will tell you something and you do the same." Anna said. "Example I was born in New York City. And you were born where?"

"Uh, Virginia." Clay replied.

"Aren't you sure?" Anna laughed.

"Yeah I am. Keep going." Clay said.

"Sure, I grew up in New York." Anna said.

"Ahhh so that's where that accent comes from. I grew up in Virginia." Clay said.

"Typical childhood." Anna said.

"Mine too." Clay responded. "What about family."

"Yes I had one." Anna said with sarcastic humor.

"Sarcasm I like that." Clay said.

"Yes, it's the New _Yawk_ in me." Anna laughed.

"So tell me about your family." Clay encouraged.  Then he realized he suddenly wanted to know everything about this woman but that would mean sharing about him.  He didn't care; he wanted to talk to her as much as possible.

"My family pretty basic.  Dad retired from the Army right after I was born and was a lawyer.  Mom sold real estate for a few years but was mostly a stay at home mom, which was great.  My older sister was the perfect one.  Every parents dream, you know they type." Anna laughed.

"And you were?" Clay asked.

"At times every parent's nightmare.  Your turn." Anna laughed.

"Well, my dad worked for the National Security Administration and my mom worked there too." Clay said not sure where this honesty was coming from. "I'm an only child. That was it for family really. I got into my share of fixes too."

"Oh wow, you had that nuclear family thing. Not me, growing up all my family lived within two hours of each other, always together."

"Big family huh?" Clay asked with a smile.  He had never known that type of family environment.  "Tell me more." 

"No it's your turn." Anna replied. "College?"

"Harvard. You?" Clay responded.

"Columbia. Hobbies?" Anna asked.

"Columbia? How come you didn't go into law?" Clay asked.

"I did, I am a member of the bar in several states. I like hospitality better." Anna shrugged and laughed. "I told you, every parent's nightmare. But this is supposed to be about you. So I repeat any hobbies?"

"Music, I rode horses, I have fish." Clay replied.

"Rode, past tense? English or western?" Anna asked.

"English, do you ride?" Clay asked.

"Yes I do, English as well.  I stable in Manassas." Anna replied.

"Well, I competed." Clay said trying to sound impressive. "I did pretty well too."

"So did I.  My best events were jumping.  I hated dressage." Anna said un-phased by Webb's announcement of his riding feat.

"Any thing else?" Clay asked.

"I told you it was all very typical.  Mom had us take ballet lessons when we were little, to learn poise.  Piano lessons to appreciate music: although I preferred singing. Played little league, I love baseball." Anna said. "That's about it."

"No boyfriend?" Clay asked.

"Nope but I should tell you there are two very special men in my life." Anna said.

"Oh really." Clay said a bit disappointed. "Two?"

"Yes, my nephews." Anna said with a smile. Clay was very relieved.

"So are you parents still living up north?" Clay asked.

"My mom is, my dad past a few years ago." Anna said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I lost my dad too." Clay said as he reached over and touched her hand.

They sat like that for what seemed to be eternity then Anna looked at her watch.  "Oh my, it's 8:30. We've been sitting here for three hours."

"You're kidding?" Clay said wondering where the time had gone.

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked.

"I could eat." Clay said with a smile.

"Well, I normally would never do this but I think I can trust you." Anna said with a coy smile.

"You can trust me." Clay said.

"How about I make you dinner?" Anna asked. "I live right up the road."

"Sounds great.  But first I have to make a quick call." Clay responded.

"You're not married are you?" Anna groaned realizing she never asked.  "One can never be too sure these days."

"No, I'm not married. I promise." Clay said with a smile.  "Give me a second."

Anna sat at the bar and waited for Clay to come back  "Ok let's go." Clay said.  They left and went to Anna's apartment.

**HUNTER'S CROSSING COMPLEX – ****RESTON****, ****VA******

"Hey this is nice." Clay said looking around the condo.

"It was my sister's place.  After the first baby they decided they needed a bigger house. So they moved to Fredericksburg.  I got the job down here so I took over the place." Anna said.

"You have very umm interesting taste." Clay said.

"Oh you can say it. I know I am very eclectic." Anna laughed.

"What is this?" Clay said pointing to a shelf.

"It's a shelf. Don't you have any at your place?" Anna teased.

"Cute, I meant the baseballs." Clay said.

"Oh that.  Yes, got them at auctions and even found one at an estate sale." Anna replied.

"Do you realize what you have here?"  Clay asked looking at the collection.

"No, I don't." Anna laughed.  "Check out the bat in the corner."

"How did you get that?" Clay asked looking at a bat signed by Mickey Mantel and Roger Maris.

"It was my dad's.  I told you I love baseball." Anna smiled. "But this is the most amazing item of all."

Anna walked over and pointed out a baseball that was in a glass case.  Carefully she lifted it and handed it to Clay.

"Is that…?" Clay asked.

"Yep. The pride of my collection and the Pride of the Yankees I might add." Anna said.

"You have a baseball signed by Babe Ruth and Lou Gherig?" Clay asked. "Where did you get it?"

"My hairdresser." Anna laughed. "Ok Senor Webb, enough about me.  Tell me about you."

"Me? Well, that's not exactly easy." Clay began. "Hey that picture looks familiar. Why?"

"It's part of another collection I have.  It's the picture that was hanging in the Ricardo's apartment on "I Love Lucy." Anna replied.

"You're a Lucy fan too?"  Clay asked.  "You are very eclectic."

"What else do you collect?" Clay asked.

"Hey I thought it was your turn." Anna said with a smile. 

"It's not very interesting." Clay mumbled.

"Just start talking.  If I get bored I will just throw you off my balcony.  Don't worry." Anna smiled.

"You called me Senor? Do you speak Spanish?" Clay asked.

"Si, por que?" Anna asked. "And Italian."

"So do I. Something else we have in common." Clay said. "Do you like to tango by any chance?" 

"I learned when I was young. I haven't done that since the 4th grade dance recital when Bobbie Gubanelli broke my toe. Why?"

"Just wondering." Clay said. "Anna we need to talk can you sit down?"

"Oh god, you are married. I knew it." Anna said rolling her eyes. "Get out."

"I swear I am not married.  It's just that, well. Ok here's the thing." Clay began.

"Clay I hope you don't stumble over words like this when you are working at the State Department." Anna teased.

"Well that's just it. Anna… I can't believe I am doing this." Clay continued. "I have not be able to stop thinking about you since we met yesterday. The call I made before we left was to a friend of mine, well not really a friend but someone I trust." 

"Ok, and this friend said?" Anna asked.

"He laughed at me." Clay stopped.

"Why did he laugh?" Anna said.

"Because for the first time in my life I told him I wanted to be completely honest. AJ said he couldn't believe his ears." Clay said.

"Who's AJ? You are confusing me.  So the last few hours you have been lying?" Anna asked confused.

"AJ is Harm Rabb's boss. And no I have not been lying exactly." Clay said.

"Exactly? I think you better go." Anna said standing up. "I don't have time for guessing games."

"Anna wait, let me finish." Clay urged.

"Go ahead." Anna said shaking her head and sitting back down.

Clayton Webb stood up and opened his suit jacket.  He pulled his side arm out of its holster and removed the clip and placed them on the coffee table.

"What the hell?" Anna asked. "Who are you?"

"Just wait." Clay said. He then removed his id from his inside pocket and showed it to Anna.

"You work for the CIA? So was your coming back today part of a security check for the wedding?" Anna asked.

Clay sat back down next to Anna. "No I don't do wedding security.  They are my friends.  I came back today because you have not left my thoughts since we met.  I have never told any woman what I do.  Something tells me I have to tell you." 

"Is this a gag?" Anna said.  "Did the guys in the kitchen put you up to this? They keep saying they are going to find me a guy to sweep me off my feet."

"No it's not. And sweep you off your feet? Have I done that?" Clay asked with a smile.

"Back up J. Edgar. I am not sure if I am buying all this." Anna said.

"He was FBI." Clay laughed.

"Whatever." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Come with me?" Clay asked.

"Oh Ay. Yeah right. I'm gonna get in a car with a man who has a baretta?  Anna said her New York accent coming out.

"How did you know it was a baretta? And I love that accent." Clay laughed.

"I know guns." Anna replied

"Trust me please and come with me." Clay begged.

"Ok but give me a second." Anna said and went to the closet.  She pulled a small lock box out and took it to the kitchen.  She grabbed a key and opened the box.  She then pulled out a small .22 handgun and license.  She then opened a cabinet and took out the bullets.

"Where did you get that?" Clay asked in astonishment.

"It's registered and I am permitted to carry it." Anna replied. "I am not going anywhere with you without my own protection."

"How about we leave both here?" Clay suggested.

"Fine, you can put yours in the lock box." Anna said.  Which he did willingly.

"Now will you come with me?" Clay asked taking her hand.

**CIA********BUILDING**** – ****LANGLEY****, ****VA******

"Good evening Mr. Webb." The guard said.

"Good evening." Clay said attaching his badge to his lapel.

"You were serious." Anna said in shock.

"Shall we go to my office?" Webb asked.

"Lay on McDuff." Anna said.

"You quote Shakespeare? And correctly." Webb asked.

"Sometimes." Anna replied.  

They went to Clay's office and he showed her his fish. "Believe me?"

"I believed you when they didn't haul you away at the gate." Anna laughed.

"How about that dinner?" Clay asked.

"Let's go, besides you left something at my place." Anna said.

"I plan to make a habit of that." Clay said with a wink.

They drove back to Reston and chatted in the car.  They ate dinner and talked some more.  After the meal, they talked for a while.  Then realizing it was approaching 1am, Clay announced he should go.  He kissed Anna good night and left.  Anna walked out to her balcony and watched him as he walked to his car.  

Clayton Webb was anything but his normal stoic self at this moment. He looked up at the balcony and called out "Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"That's Juliet's line." Anna laughed.  "How about don't like good-byes, tears or sighs."

"What's that from?" Clay asked. 

"It's a Sinatra song." Anna laughed.

"Frank Sinatra even better. Can I call you tomorrow?" Clay yelled up.

"I am sure you can find the number." Anna called back.  "Good night."

"Good night." Clay said and got into his car. 

As he drove home he could not believe what had happened.  He just spent that last 9 hours with a woman and he wanted more.  He was standing outside someone's home and yelling up to them.  He wanted to tell her everything about his life, his work and anything else he could think of.  He wanted to know every detail of her life.  This was going to be interesting. Anna Paparini was one woman he planned on seeing again and very soon.


	2. The Girl From NY City

**THE GIRL FROM ****NEW YORK CITY******

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

====================================================================================================

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

Webb woke up unusually happy.  He arrived at his office by 7am. He hummed The Ad Lib's song, Boy From NY City, as he walked to his office, _Oo__ ah oo ah oo oo, Webbie tell us about the girl from __New York City__._  Ok so he changed the words a bit.   All he could think about was Anna; he had to know more about her.  He had to see her again.  Sitting at his desk he wondered what her hair looked like.  Both times he had seen her she was wearing it up; he wanted to know how long it was.  _Webb, snap out of it_. He thought shaking his head. _You're thinking about her hai__r. He sat down at his computer and went to the Internet.  "Ok Google, tell me what you got." Webb said as he typed in Anna's last name. He could have easily used government databases, but he wanted to do this as though he was an average person with out access to, well, what he had access to.  Webb's eyes widened as he saw the information pop up:_

He found a slew of Paparini's listed.  Several listings for an Anthony Paparini, he ignored them.  There were two on a Lucia Paparini, not interested, a bunch on Salvatore Paparini that name was familiar, and then he was what he was looking for.

**Paparini, Anna Sophia: Daughter of Anthony and Lucia graduates from ****Columbia**….

Webb clicked on that link.  There was a Sunday New York Times article from the society section about Anna with a picture.  She had graduated from Columbia Law School in 1990 Suma Cum Laude, done her Undergraduate Studies there as well.  She was editor of the Law Review.  As he skimmed the article it mentioned that her father was Anthony Paparini.  Webb stopped and reread the paragraph.  He wasn't just a lawyer as Anna had casually stated.  He was a Federal Prosecutor.  He was the lead prosecutor that took down the Corelli crime family in the 80's and early 90's.  He continued to read the article and it mentioned her sister was Teresa Paparini, a lawyer at a Virginia law firm.  It then went on to say that her mother Lucia Paparini hosted one of the most successful fund raising campaigns for AIDS Research in New York.  _Typical childhood?_ Webb laughed.  There was nothing typical about Anna.

He went back to the search page and looked at the articles about Anthony Paparini.  Impressive, he thought.  He read some of the articles about her father. Anthony Paparini was the youngest son of Salvatore and Isabella Paparini.  _Why do I know that name_? Webb wondered.  Before he could answer his own question, his boss walked into his office.

"Early bird eh Webb?" The Director asked.

"Yes Sir." Webb replied closing down the search. 

"Meet me in my office in 10." The Director said and walked away.

That was it for gathering information for today.  Hopefully as he and Anna got to know each other better she would tell him more.  He got up and went to his boss's office.  As he was sitting in the meeting, his mind began to wander.  Without knowing it he began to whistle the Ad Lib's song.

"Webb! Would you mind joining us and cut out that insidious whistling." The Director snapped.

"Sorry, where were we?"  Webb asked.

**WEBB'S CAR**

With his meeting over, Webb left the building to handle some spy stuff.  This naturally meant a trip to JAG.  On his way there he called Anna.

"Catering sales this is Kelly how may I help you?" Kelly said.

"Hi Kelly, this is Clayton Webb is Anna available." Webb asked.

"One moment please." Kelly said placing him on hold. "Anna, it's that guy from yesterday. Do you want to talk to him or should I blow him off?"

"Give me that phone." Anna laughed. "Clay, hi how are you?"

"Good, and you?" Webb asked.

"Great thanks." Anna said you could hear her smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that.  You get enough sleep last night?" Webb asked. _God I didn't just ask that_. 

"Slept like a baby." Anna said with a laugh.

"That's good." Webb replied. _Just ask her moron_.

Anna paused for a moment and realized she needed to take the lead. "You know we never finished our game last night."

"Our game?" Webb asked.

"I tell you something about me and then you tell me something." Anna said.

"Oh right." Webb replied. "Well, that's ok."

"Clay why are you calling?" Anna asked trying to push him in the right direction.

"You said I could." Webb answered_. Smooth Webb_. 

"Yes I did." Anna laughed. "Clay I have guests coming in, may I call you back?"

"Sure, my cell number is 202-555-9322" Webb said.

"I should be done in about an hour. Will that be convenient for you?" Anna asked.

"Anytime would be great." Webb said.

"Ok, talk to you soon. Bye." Anna said.

"Bye Anna nice chatting with you." Webb said and hung up. _Nice chatting?_

Once the call was disconnected Webb shook his head.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He figured that it was because of the information he found out about her.  She had lied.  Then he realized she hadn't lied; she said her father was a lawyer, true.  She had gone to Columbia, also true.  She mentioned she was from New York, easy enough to check out.  Why couldn't he talk to her?  _Because she is the most amazing woman you have met in a long time.  He would have to figure this out later; he had just pulled into JAG._

**ANNA'S OFFICE**

"What guests do you have?" Kelly asked. "I could have given him the shove off for you."

"I didn't want you to." Anna smiled. "This one is a nice guy, he just needs a push."

"Wow, you want to see a guy for a second date." Kelly laughed. "When was the last time you had a second date, or a first one for that matter? I thought you were all work."

"Kelly, go file something." Anna laughed.

"I'm going. Anna what time did he leave last night?" Kelly asked.

"Ay, whadda askin? Go file..." Anna laughed stressing her accent and waving her hand.  She returned to the contracts on her desk and also watched the clock.  An hour and 10 minutes had passed; she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Webb." He said into the phone.

"Hi Clay, is this a good time?" Anna asked. "You're not planning espionage or anything?"

"Your timing is perfect." Webb said.

"I have a half day today, I was going to drive out to Manassas.  Any chance you could join me?" Anna asked.

"Let me rearrange some things." Webb quickly answered. "Where do you want to meet?" 

"How about my place?" Anna replied. "Oh and if you can, bring your riding clothes."

"Sounds good, is one ok with you?" Webb asked.

"One is perfect." Anna said. "See you then."

"Since when do you take half a day?" Kelly asked.

"Since I am the boss." Anna laughed.

"You're hooked." Kelly laughed. "I think I just won the bet."

"What bet?" Anna asked.

"With the guys in the kitchen. They said you are the nicest boss they ever had, but bet me that no one could melt the Northern Ice Princess." Kelly laughed.

"Ice Princess? Gee thanks." Anna said.

"Oh come Anna, you are so all work and no play. You know it." Kelly stated.

"Hmm, no wonder I can't get a decent espresso here.  My kitchen staff is too busy wagering." Anna teased.

"You know we all love you." Kelly said with a smile.

"I know.  Listen I will have my phone with me so call me if anything comes up." Anna said picking up her purse. "There is one site inspection today, you can handle it."

"No problem and Anna, I'm really happy for you." Kelly said.

"Me too, but don't go spending that money yet.  Let's see if he's as good in the saddle." Anna laughed.

**HUNTER'S CROSSING **

Anna was changing into her riding gear when Clayton Webb pulled up.  He walked to her door and knocked.

"Come on up, Clay." Anna called from her bedroom.  "Give me a second."

"No problem.  You shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Webb stated. "It's not safe." 

"Thanks Dad!" Anna teased. "The construction guys will be back soon.  They have to be able to get in, DUH!" 

"What are you doing?" Webb called back.

"Getting my boots." Anna said walking into the living room.

"How are you?" Webb asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Fine and you?" Anna said accepting the kiss.

"I'm good. You look cute." Webb said looking at Anna.  She was wearing a pair of jodhpurs and a NY Yankees jersey.  She had her hair in a French braid that hung down her back.  

"Thanks" Anna laughed. "Did you bring your riding things?"

"In the car." Webb replied.

"Well, you might want to change here.  I don't think you are the type to change in the stables." Anna joked.

"Ok, be right back." Webb said.  He went to his car and came back with his clothes.

"You can change in there." Anna said pointing to the master bedroom.

"Be right back." Webb smiled.  As Webb changed, into a similar pair of jodhpurs and a U.S. Navy Shirt, no doubt something he had gotten from Rabb, he surveyed her bedroom.  Tastefully decorated, family pictures and the usual.  He noticed a black and white picture of a couple.  

"Who are these people?" He called from the bedroom.

"What people?" Anna replied knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, these people." Webb said holding the picture.

"Oh those are my grandparents, Salvatore and Isabella.

"Really." Webb stated.

"Yep, they were pretty cool." Anna said.

"They look nice." Webb said. "He looks familiar."

"Are you ready?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"Yes, should I leave this here?" Webb asked pointing to his bag.

"Well do you plan on coming back here?" Anna said with a smile.

"I don't know. Am I?" Webb said.

"Sure why not.  We have to finish our game." Anna laughed. "Ok, I just need to get an extra saddle from downstairs." They went down to the unit below to retrieve the saddle.

"Hello Miss Anna." The foreman said.  He was a small man about 60ish.

"Hi Marco, it's looking good." Anna smiled.

"Thank you.  The men will be back soon." Marco replied.

"Well I just need to get something. I'll be out of your way in a second." Anna smiled.

"No rush." Marco smiled.

"Be right back." Anna said walking off, leaving Webb standing there with the foreman.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"Her friend." Webb replied. 

"Oh, she's a nice girl. Remember that" Marco said in a protective tone standing a hair away from Webb.

"Ah I know that." Webb said realizing this older man had just threatened him.

"Marco what are you doing?" Anna asked coming back into the room carrying a saddle.

"Nothing bella. Have fun." Marco said backing away from Webb.

"Bye." Anna said and they started to leave.

"Let me take that for you." Webb offered.

"Thanks." Anna smiled.  As they walked to the parking area, Anna lagged a few paces behind to check Webb out a bit.  _Not bad_, she said to herself as she admired the view.

"What are you doing?" Webb asked as he turned back to look at her. "And who was that guy?"

"Oh huh what?" Anna said realizing she had been caught.  "Marco is a nice old man who happened to come from the same area of Italy as my grandparents.  He's a bit protective." Anna laughed.

"I gathered." Webb replied. "So do you want to take my car or yours?" 

"Mine." Anna said pointing to Hummer.

"Last night you were in an Audi." Webb stated.

"Yeah but I don't take my Roadster to the stables." Anna laughed.

"You drive a Hummer? I have a feeling you are full of surprises." Webb laughed.

"You have no idea." Anna laughed and tossed Webb the keys.

"You want me to drive?" Webb asked.

"Sure why not?" Anna said. 

**COURTLAND FARMS**

With Webb at the wheel and Anna giving directions they made it out to Manassas in record time.  Once at the stables Anna introduced Webb to the people there. 

"Anna, whose horse am I going to ride?" Webb asked.

"Mine." Anna replied.

"You have two? Webb asked.

"Actually three." Anna replied. "This is Elsa, this is Rick and this is Sammy."

"You named your horses after the characters in Casablanca?" Webb laughed.

"Sure why not? Classic is always best." Anna smiled. "Let's saddle up. You can ride Rick, Sammy's a bit timid, and only I ride Elsa."

They saddled the horses and took off for the trails.  Riding through the Manassas battlefields and woods was always a thrill.  It was a fun way to go through history.  

"You're good." Anna commented. 

"I told you I competed." Webb smiled. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a marker, and he rode over to it.

"Clay, don't go…" Anna began but it was too late.  Rick reared up throwing Webb to the ground. "…There"

"What in the world?" Webb said getting up, brushing himself off and remounting.

"That's an old grave marker of a Confederate soldier. The horses always get spooked when they get to close.  Sorry I should have warned you before we left." Anna replied.

"It's fine." Webb laughed.

"Do you want to go back?" Anna asked.

"Not at all." Webb smiled.

"Great, how about we do some jumps?" Anna asked.

"Lay on McDuff." Webb said repeating her words from last night.

Anna led him to an open area where rails for jumping were set up.  They took turns giving each other jumping routines, trying to make each one more difficult. After a while Anna got down off of Elsa and gave her some carrots.  Webb rode over to Anna and dismounted as well.

"You ride very well." Webb commented.

"Thanks Clay, you're not so bad yourself.  You're the first person, aside from me, that can do that routine flawlessly." Anna smiled.

"How often do you get out here?" Webb asked.

"I try to come at least once a week. I miss them.  I usually bring my nephews out once a month.  They are too small yet but I want them to get used to being around horses." Anna added.

"I sometimes get to ride when I go out to my mother's.  Otherwise I don't get to as nearly as much as I would like." Webb stated.

"You're more than welcome to come here anytime." Anna said with a smile as she mounted Elsa again. "We better head back."

"Thanks." Webb said smiling and mounting as well.

They got back to the stables and cooled down their mounts.  After everything was settled they rode back to Reston.  Once again Webb drove and they chatted during the drive.

"Want to stop and pick up a pizza?" Webb suggested.

"Clay I grew up in Brooklyn Heights, do you really think I eat Virginia pizza?" Anna laughed.

"Brooklyn Heights huh?" Webb smiled. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, after my dad retired my parents sold the house and moved to the city." Anna replied.

"Anna may I ask you something?" Webb asked.

"Sure." Anna said.

"Why didn't you tell me who your father was?" Webb asked.

"Did you check me out on your spy machine?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly. I used Google." Webb said innocently.

"So you want the Paparini family history huh?" Anna said.

"If you're willing." Webb said taking a hand off the wheel and grasping hers.

"McDonald's first, history after." Anna said pointing to the golden arches.

"Fast food?" Webb said with a laugh.

"You betchya." Anna replied.  

They went through the drive through and ordered.  They then pulled into a park and ate. When they were finished, Anna turned to Webb and said "Here we go."


	3. Who Are the Paparinis?

**WHO ARE THE PAPARINI'S**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS – I know this isn't a Mac and Harm story but after 70+ chapters about them I needed a change.

Author's Note: To Diversam – The Gunny Story is part of a different series, so it won't be included here. The Mac and Harm story will overlap a bit every now and then.

=====================================================================================================

"Who are the Paparini's?" Anna said. "That's a question that requires a long answer."

"I have time." Webb said.

"A lot of this you could probably find out through your work." Anna said.

"I want to know from you. I am interested in you." Webb said._ Who is this guy? When did I get like this?_

"And then do I get to hear the Webb Family History?" Anna asked.

"Maybe." Webb joked. "Yes you do."

"Ok my grandfather, who you said looked familiar to you should." Anna began. "His name, as you know, was Salvatore Paparini. He came here in 1910 from Prizzi when he was 9." 

"Where's that?" Clay asked.

"It's a province in Palermo." Anna replied.

"You're Sicilian." Webb said.

"Yes. Having nothing he started working odd jobs in Little Italy. As he grew up he made some friends and started working with them."

"Ok." Webb said.

"Clay his friends were Massimo Gianetti." Anna said flatly. "Alberto D'Alessio, Franco Amoretti and Santino Corelli."

"That's why I knew who he was." Webb said.  "Your grandfather recently passed away didn't he."

"Yes earlier this year." Anna said. "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes only if you want to, but not here." Webb asked.

"Let's go back to my place." Anna said.  They rode in silence and when they got to Anna's they went right in. 

**HUNTER'S CROSSING**

"Can I get you something?" Anna offered.

"Sure what have you got?" Webb asked.

"Nocello?" Anna suggested.

"Sure after a Big Mac, that's classy." Webb joked.

"Hey class is what you make of it." Anna smiled and brought over two snifters of Nocello. "Gramps always had a glass before bed."

"No wonder he lived to be 100." Webb said.

"My grandfather and his friends did what they could to survive.  It wasn't easy for immigrants back then. If you didn't take care of your own nobody else would." Anna said defensively.

"Anna you don't have to tell me." Webb said.

"Why not; you can look it all up.  I am sure you have contacts." Anna said.

"I do, but if you don't want to talk about this we don't have to." Webb said honestly.

"It's okay.  These five friends created a business.  They imported different things from Sicily.  As time went on, the business became, well you know." Anna said.

"I do." Webb nodded.

"Well, my grandparents got married in 1920.  They didn't even know each other.  My grandmother was sent here to be his bride.   Alberto was born in 1921, Aunt Sophia in 1929, Uncle Franco in 1933 and my father in 1936." Anna took a breath. "Anyway, my grandfather and his friends started making a lot of money.  Which to them; was the key to everything in this country.  Eventually they started bribing the police, judges and politicians.  They ran gambling operations and prostitution, mild by comparison to things that came later.  Around 1921, Santino Corelli wanted to expand; he wanted to bring drugs into the business.  The others were against this and it was at that point that they broke apart."

"When I recognized your last name, it never dawned on me that your family was one of them.  I thought it was a common last name." Webb said.

"Well I am not exactly. Four of the five worked together, or should I say worked harmoniously.  Corelli on the other hand did not like the idea that they were now against him.  He felt he could not trust them.  In 1922 there was a fight that escalated and before anyone knew what had happened Gianetti, D'Alessio and Amoretti were dead." Anna stated.

"Your grandfather survived?" Webb asked.

"Not exactly, they missed my grandfather and killed Alberto. Scared for his family and angry, my grandfather made a decision. He was done out of it.  He no longer wanted a part of it. He went to Corelli and agreed to hand over all his holding and those of his 3 friends in exchange for peace."

"But there are still five families?" Webb asked he knew most of this history from books but this he had never heard.

"I'm getting to that." Anna said.  "Before those men were killed, Corelli had already begun to reorganize, actually while those men were running their gambling and such Corelli had organized others.  Those are the five families that everyone knows about."

"Oh, this you don't read about." Webb said.

"No you don't.  These men were gone and their families were left alone.  My grandfather still had his money and he took care of his friend's families.  By the late 30's his import business was thriving.  Luckily for him and for us, he was very shrewd during the depression.  My grandfather put every one of his children and the children of his friends through college.  If there was one thing my grandfather learned was that no matter how much money you had, it was nothing if you didn't have an education." Anna stopped.

"Your grandfather walked away from the Mob?" Webb asked.

"There are only two men that I know of who died of natural causes who retired from the business, my grandfather and Frank Costello. They were lucky." Anna said.

"Very lucky." Webb said.

"You want more?" Anna asked. "Or have I scared you away?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Webb replied.

"Let's fast forward shall we?" Anna said. "I think you are actually interested in my father not the entire family."

"Well, he is interesting." Webb smiled.

"That he was.  My father went to military college and then into the Army.  Before he left for Viet Nam my mom got pregnant with me.  My dad promised her that as soon as I was born he would retire.  And he did.  He went to law school when he got back, graduated and then got a job in the prosecutor's office.  After years there he was worked as a Federal Prosecutor for the Southern District of New York.  My dad and his brother and sister grew up hearing the stories and seeing the pain of my grandmother, she never recovered from Alberto's death." Anna stopped.

"So your dad went after the people who caused that pain." Webb said.

"Not just my grandparents pain, the other families as well.  He did it the right way, not with a vendetta but by bringing them to justice." Anna said proudly.

"That's quite a legacy you have and one to be proud of." Webb smiled.

"I am very proud of my family." Anna said. "Maybe we didn't start out properly but we have all done well.  My Uncle Franco is a retired surgeon, Aunt Sophia designed clothing, and among the aunts and uncles I have from the other families, they are all doctors, lawyers, a few went into the military, all professionals.  They worked hard to escape the past, my grandfather used to say, he did what he thought was best at the time." Anna said.

"Ok one more question." Webb stated. "What's with the gun?"

"Oh," Anna laughed. "It's actually not funny."

"What is it?" Webb asked.

"Being the daughter of Anthony Paparini does have its pitfalls." Anna said as she pulled her jersey and bared the area below her shoulder.

"What is that?" Webb asked startled.

"In 1992 I was walking into the courthouse and I was shot.  It was during one of the big trials. They were sending a message to my father.  My father was ready to hand the case to someone else.  My family convinced him otherwise.  So, since then I have been licensed to carry." Anna said.

"Anna I am so sorry." Webb said as he gently touched her scar.

"It's ok. Clay you are only the third person I showed the scar too.  The other two left. If you plan on leaving, please do it now.  These past two days have been amazing, but if all it's going to be are these two days then let's end it now." Anna said.

"Hmm so that's why you're a workaholic." Webb said.

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"I don't think you want to take the chance of being left again so you work." Webb replied.

"Something like that. Clay, are you leaving?" Anna asked.

"No Anna I'm not." Webb said.  Not sure of what came over him, he felt as though he was no longer in his body, it was as if he was watching the couple on the couch. Clayton Webb leaned over and gently kissed Anna's scar. He then shifted positions and pulled Anna to him.  "I promise I am not going anywhere and as long as I am around no one will hurt you." Anna settled back into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.  Within minutes they were both fast asleep.  


	4. A Little Help From A Friend

**A LITTLE HELP FROM A FRIEND**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

Clayton Webb woke up at 4am.  He looked down and saw Anna sleeping and smiled.  Gently he picked her up and carefully carried her to her bedroom, he found an afghan and covered her.  He then went back to the living room found a piece of paper and left her a note.  

_Anna _

_I am not running, but I do have to go away. _

_If I can I will call.  I want to see you again._

_Clay_

He left her apartment and drove home.  Once there he gathered together what he would need to go away.  He thought about Anna and everything she has told him.  It was impressive, her grandfather legitimized the business and put all those people though college.  Based on what she has told him and what he had researched they were quite a group.  All professionals and all highly regarded in their fields and not a hint of corruption.  He was still curious, he looked at the clock it was too early to call anyone.  He didn't care he grabbed the phone. "Pierce it's Clayton Webb.  I need a favor." 

"Clayton Webb at this hour what could you possibly need from me?" John Pierce asked.

"Can we meet at your office?" Webb requested.

"Webb is this important?" John asked.

"To me it is." Webb replied.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour." John said and hung up.

**FBI- HQ ****WASHINGTON********D.C.******

Clayton Webb pulled into the FBI headquarters. He walked into the building and showing his ID made his way to John Pierce's office.

"Webb, it's good to see you." John said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I appreciate this John." Webb said.

"Hey, having you owe me.  How could I refuse?" John laughed. "What do you need?"

"We can keep this confidential?" Webb asked.

"What's going on?" John asked looking at Webb.

"I need information about Salvatore Paparini's family." Webb stated.

"Webb, that's not exactly a simple request." John stated.

"Well how about we start with Anthony Paparini?" Webb asked.

"Why is this important?" John asked.

"Can you get me the information?" Webb replied.

"Sit down." John said shaking his head and punching up something on his computer. Suddenly he let out a whistle.

"What?" Webb asked.

"Anthony Paparini was a Federal Prosecutor with the U.S Attorney's office in the Southern District of NY. Lead the charge against the Corelli family.  Before he retired in 1996 he put away a lot of people." John said.

"I know that. What else?" Webb asked.

"If you know that what are you here for?" John asked. Webb just stared at him.  

"Well this is interesting." John began. "Anthony wasn't the only Paparini working for the U.S. Attorney."

"Who else?" Webb asked.

"Anna Paparini, his daughter." John said.  Webb got up and walked over to the computer.  He stated at the screen, he wasn't in shock but he was surprised. Anna never told him this when they were talking last night.

"Webb? What does this have to do with you?" John asked.

"Nothing mind if I review?" Webb asked.

"Here you go." John said getting up from his chair. "I'll be right back."

Webb sat and read the file.  John returned about 30 minutes later and handed Webb a folder, "This does not leave my office."

"I understand." Webb said.

"She's a looker, cute." John said looking at Anna's picture in the file. He then stopped and smiled. "Well who'd of thunk it?"

"What are you talking about?" Webb asked.

"This is personal isn't it?" John asked.

"I don't know yet." Webb said. He looked over the file John had. "Thanks. I do owe you."

"Clay, what's going on?" John asked.

"I'm not sure.  She kept some secrets from me." Webb said.

"Considering what's here, I can see why." John replied.

"I better get going. I have a flight to catch." Webb said.

"Good luck." John said. 

Clay left the office; he was digesting the information he had just received.  

Maybe Anna hadn't lied to him, but she definitely left out some details.  He wanted to talk to her but he had more important matters at hand.  He was leaving for Iraq. He had to put this out of his mind until he got back.  If he didn't it could compromise his work.


	5. Rescue Me

**RESCUE ME**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

I LOVE REVIEWS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME

=====================================================================================================

It had been a few weeks since Anna told Clay about her family.  She hadn't seen him since but he had contacted her twice.  The connection was terrible and there was a lot of noise in the background. Anna didn't even want to guess where he was. She woke up in a cleaning mood.  Things were quiet at work this weekend so Anna decided she was not going in.  She looked at the clock and decided it wasn't too early to call her sister.

"Are you there Teresa?" Anna said as the machine beeped.

"Yeah I'm here. What's going on Pico?" Teresa asked her sister using her nickname.

"Not much.  Did the boys get the costumes I sent?" Anna asked.

"Yes and if you weren't always at work you would have gotten the call from them." Teresa said.

"Sorry for trying to make a successful career." Anna said defensively.

"Please, you could be more successful if you would work for me." Teresa said.

"We are not having this conversation again. Corporate law bores me. When I go back I want to do criminal again." Anna stated. 

"You're right let's not have this conversation, that's not an option." Teresa said. "So what's new?"

"Not much." Anna said. "Are the boys there?"

"No Angelo took them to the park." Teresa said. "So meet anyone?"

"Not really, went out with this guy, nothing special." Anna said trying to sound casual.

"If it's nothing special, why did you mention it?" Teresa teased.

"Well you did ask." Anna said. "Hey I gotta go. I want to do a Ma cleaning today."

"Hmm he was nothing special." Teresa said. "And you're doing a Ma cleaning?"

"What? Just because you don't mind living in a mess doesn't mean I have to." Anna said.

"First of all, my house is clean thank you and second the only time you do a Ma cleaning is when you like a guy and you start getting all domesticated."

"Shut up Teresa." Anna laughed. "Kiss the boys for me.

"Protesting and changing the subject.  When do I get to meet him?" Teresa laughed.

"Good bye Teresa. I'll be over on the 31st." Anna said and hung up.  

Anna got up and changed into a t-shirt and sweats, she put her hair in a ponytail on top of her head and went to get her cleaning supplies together. As she washed the kitchen floor she realized her sister was right.  The only time she got in this type of cleaning mode was when she liked a guy. Lord, help her she would be cleaning forever; she really liked this one. After the kitchen she attacked the bathrooms and master bedroom.  She looked in the guest room and thought; _no one uses this room_ and shut the door.  She looked around the living room and decided to dust.  First she changed the radio station from the talk radio that was on to an oldies station.

As she moved things from the mantle to the couch she started moving to the beat of the music. She dusted the bookcase and danced to Dusty Springfield. "…Cuz you started something, can't you see.  Ever since we met you've had a hold on me. It happens to be true; I only want to be with you..." 

For the most part the cleaning was forgotten; she was having more fun dancing around and singing into the can of Pledge. She took a breath and decided to take the trash down stairs.  When she got back up stairs, Herman's Hermits were on. She started snapping her fingers and swinging her ponytail along with other parts of her.  "…Something tells me, I'm into something good."  

She was so preoccupied with her performance she didn't hear the knocking at her door.   The DJ announced the next song would be Fontella Bass' Rescue Me, the music started and Anna went to town…

Rescue me  
Take me in your arms  
Rescue me  
I want your tender charms  
'Cause I'm lonely  
And I'm blue  
I need you  
And your love too  
Come on and rescue me

Come on, baby, and rescue me  
Come on, baby, and rescue me  
'Cause I need you by my side  
Can't you see that I'm lonely

Rescue me  
Come on and take my heart  
Take your love and conquer every part…

"Didn't think you were they type that needed rescuing." Clay said standing on the landing and smiling.

"Clay when did you get back and how long have you been standing there?" Anna said catching her breath.

"Since Herman's Hermits ended." Clay laughed. 

"You could have said something." Anna smiled.

"Why? I liked the show." Clay said walking over.   

"So when did you get back?" Anna asked again.

"A few hours ago," Clay said taking off his jacket.

"Hey take off the vest too. You look so stuffy." Anna teased.  
  


"Thanks." Clay smirked.

"So what's it been two, three weeks?" Anna asked.

"About that, what's new?" Clay asked.

"Just doin' my thing." Anna replied. "What about you?"  
  


"Nothing really, I missed you." Clay said.

"You did?" Anna asked with a little girl smile. "I missed you too."

"Good to hear. Listen I can't stay long, but I wanted to see you. I have to leave on Monday." Clay said.

"Oh that sucks." Anna said.

"Nice language." Clay laughed. "I also won't be able to contact you while I'm gone."

"I understand. When will you be back?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Hey tonight Harriet and Bud Roberts are having a Halloween party, do you want to go?" Clay asked.

"I wish I could.  My girlfriend asked me to watch her kids tonight." Anna replied. "Are you dressing up?"

"Yes, as Austin Powers." Clay said with a laugh.

"Really, I never would imagine you getting all dressed up." Anna laughed.

"Honestly before I probably wouldn't have.  I'm looking at things differently now." Clay said smiling.


	6. Webb's Return

**Webb's Return**

DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE REVIEW

=====================================================================================================

Anna sat in her office trying to concentrate on the contract in front of her.  She could not figure out why the couple wanted fishbowls as centerpieces.  It had been almost a month since she had heard or seen Clayton Webb.  She wasn't sure why it was bothering her; she had seen him 3 times and talked to him a couple times on the phone.  They weren't a couple; they were barely dating.  _I guess this is what its like to know a spy_. She sighed.

"Did you say something Anna?" Kelly asked.

"No just thinking." Anna replied.

"About that guy?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." Anna said.

"Why don't you call him?" Kelly suggested.

"He's away on business." Anna said with an exaggerated frown.

"Oh well. Maybe you'll see him when he gets back." Kelly said.

"I hope so." Anna said. "Hey what's the deal with the Blythe wedding?"

"The fish people," Kelly laughed. "They are so weird. They want no seafood of any kind at the reception."

"Ok, did you order the fish bowls and the gold fish?" Anna asked laughing.

"It's all taken care of." Kelly replied.

"Good, this is going to be a very odd wedding." Anna said, reaching for the phone that was ringing. "He's what? I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Kelly asked noticing Anna's temper was rising.

"Peter Carrolton is here, he's taking his life in his hands." Anna said storming out of the office.

"Here we go." Kelly said following her boss.

**THE FRONT OFFICE AREA**

"Carrolton get out!" Anna yelled.

"Ms. Paparini it's so good to see you." Peter said.

"What do you want?" Anna demanded.

"I just thought we could chat." Peter said. "I was served with the papers today. Is there some place less public we can go?"

"You've got nerve.  You come here and write an article that practically destroys this business and you wanna chat?"  Anna said. "Chat with the lawyers."

"Anna Anna I was just doing my job." Peter said with a smile.

"Just leave before I slap that smile off your face." Anna snapped. 

"Such violence, I guess it comes from being raised in the slums of New York." Peter said. That was all Anna needed to hear.  She went ballistic.  No one could stand there and insult her and get away from it, especially scum like him.  The employees had only seen her temper a few times.  They knew better than to incur her wrath.  Anna took a few steps forward and was standing inches from Carrolton.  She may have only been 5'3 but her heels gave her the extra height to be standing eye to eye with this man.

"You slimebag, you think you know so much about my upbringing? Let me tell you.  We eat weasels like you as a snack. You are such a low life, you aren't even worth the dirt you walk on. You came here under the guise of promoting this place and you all but told people that it was a bug-infested rattrap. Lucky for you, your editors printed a retraction. You wanna talk about bein' from New York.  Go for it.  We don't blindside people, we don't have to lie to get ahead. We say what we mean and tell it like it is.  We don't make things up; we treat people with respect…" Anna yelled and was interrupted.

"No you just have people killed. That's how the Italians handle things, isn't it?" Carrolton snapped. 

Anna lunged at him; luckily one of her cooks was near by and grabbed her before she could do some damage. "Let me go." Anna yelled. "I'm not gonna hurt him."

"Anna!" Kelly yelled. 

"What!" Anna snapped.

"You have a visitor." Kelly said pointing to Webb.

"Clay!" Anna said and then turned to her staff. "Take this garbage out will ya." 

"Are you okay?" Clay asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, how are you?" Anna asked calming down.

"I'm ok, what was all that about?" Clay asked.

"It's a long story." Anna said pushing back some stray hairs.

"You want to talk about it?" Clay asked.

"Not really. Tell me how you are? When did you get back?" Anna asked.

"Earlier this week, this is the first chance I have had to contact you." Clay replied. "I'm good, but worried about you."

"Don't worry about it. Hey how much did you see?" Anna asked. "You seem to walk up on me when I least expect it."

"I saw pretty much everything." Clay said. "You have one helluva temper."

"Guess I do." Anna said with a faint smile. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Hey at least I know not to get you angry." Clay teased trying to get her to smile. "By the way, I guess it's true about Italians speaking with their hands."

"Webb, don't go there, stereotyping is what almost made that jerk need a feeding tube." Anna said half kidding half serious.

"Come here." Clay said, he hugged Anna and kissed the top of her head. "Did you get taller?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh; suddenly all her anger was gone. "No I haven't." She said as she slipped off her shoes and returned to her normal height.

"Can you get out of here?" Clay asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Anna replied. "Let me get my stuff."

Anna met Clay in front. "Where to?" She asked.

"My place," Clay said.

"Really, sounds good, I'll follow you." Anna said walking to her car.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

"I didn't realize you lived in Alexandra." Anna said walking into his apartment.

"I guess it never came up." Clay said.

"Yeah why would where you live come up when you are getting to know someone. Go figure." Anna laughed.

"Tell me something did that smart mouth get you in trouble when you were a kid." Clay asked.

"Never," Anna said with an innocent smile. "So you plan on feeding me?"

"That was the plan." Clay said walking to his kitchen.

"Mind if I look around?" Anna asked. "I won't be entering spy zone will I?"

"Go ahead." Clay said. "You won't find a thing."

"So tell me. Did your mom decorate this place?" Anna asked.

"What makes you say that?" Clay asked walking into the living room and handing her a glass of wine.

"Well, the décor is nice but understated.  Simple actually, like someone was decorating for you.  Trying to ensue that it's nice but not to feminine."

"She did help." Clay replied.

"I thought so.  Will you play?" Anna asked sipping her wine.

"Play," Clay asked.

"Yes the piano? The cello?" Anna said pointing.

"Oh," Clay replied.

"How about I make us something to eat and you play me something." Anna suggested.

"Is classical ok? Clay asked.

"Sure maybe a little Beethoven?" Anna asked.

"Anything in particular?" Clay asked.

"Anything but Fur Elise, I have nightmares about that from when I was a kid." Anna laughed. 

"That's right you play. Why don't you have a piano at your place?" Clay asked.

"I will eventually." Anna replied and walked into the kitchen.  "Clay, how do you live? Everything in your fridge is rotten."  
  


"I haven't been here." Clay laughed.

"True, how about some eggs?" Anna asked checking the date on the box.

Anna made them a fluffy omelet with jelly.

As she cooked, Clay played for her.  They were both smiling at the scene before them.  It was homey and comfortable.  Anna walked over to Clay while he played; when he finished the movement she let him know dinner was ready.

"That was good. How did you make it so fluffy? And I would have never thought of using jelly." Clay said picking up the plates.

"Easy, you separate the eggs, you beat the yolks and start cooking them, and you then put the jelly in.  Once the yolks are almost ready you whip the whites and add them.  Cook until done and voila!"  Anna said.

"So you cook too, a talented lady." Clay said.

"I have talents you don't even know about." Anna said with a coy smile.

"I can't wait to find out." Clay said with a wink. _I just winked? "Anna I was wondering, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" _

"Probably just go to my sisters. Why?" Anna asked.

"Harmon Rabb's fiancé has invited me to her place, can you join me?" Clay asked.

"Sounds like fun. Plus I can also get to know them. I am handling their wedding." Anna said.

"Hey, no working that day. It's a holiday." Clay said.

"Same goes for you." Anna replied.

"I'm glad you are coming, I already told Mac you were." Clay said smiling.

"Oh really," Anna laughed. "Guess I have no choice wouldn't want you to be embarrassed."

They talked for a while and then Anna left.  On her drive home she thought about Clay. Spending Thanksgiving with Clay and meeting his friends.  This was definitely going to be a good holiday.  She then called her sister; she told her that she had to work Thanksgiving and would not be able to make it.  She wasn't ready to tell her about Clayton Webb just yet.


	7. Changes

**CHANGES**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

Anna went with Clay to Mac's for Thanksgiving.  She couldn't understand why everyone was so surprised to meet her.  The Clayton Webb she knew and the one they seemed to know were not the same.  Clay had left again right after Thanksgiving.  She was getting used to his disappearing acts but it didn't make it any easier.  She wanted to get to know him better.  She was sitting in her apartment now.  Earlier she had been in the lower apartment. She had designed that apartment to be an office and Mario had done a wonderful job. Today was a busy day. Her office furniture was delivered and she had spent the morning arranging everything downstairs. Now she was upstairs, she was moving furniture around as well; she had purchased a piano and was making room for it.  Anna had ideas for the office; she wanted to discuss it with Clay.  She wanted to discuss everything with Clay.  How it was possible that she was getting attached to a man that she barely spent time with was beyond her, but they had a connection and she didn't want to lose it.

The worst of all was she had begun to stop making plans.  She wanted to be available incase Clay happened to stop by.  She hadn't seen her sister in weeks.  She was definitely going to see her family tomorrow.  

She sat at the window and waited for the delivery truck, she hated waiting and yet she had no problem waiting for Clay. _God you have it bad.  _She started daydreaming as she waited.  She realized they hadn't spent much time together but _a woman has needs.  _The ringing phone brought her back to reality_._

"Heeeellllooooo." Anna said.

"Zizi, when are you coming?" Antonio her nephew asked.

"Hi my little man, tomorrow I promise." Anna replied.

"I miss you." Antonio said his mother was in the background prompting him.

"I miss you too. Is mommy there?" Anna said.

"Yep wanna talk to her?" Antonio asked.

"Please. I love you." Anna said.

"Love you." Antonio said and gave the phone to his mother. 

"Pico what's up with you?" Teresa asked.

"Nothing, I've been busy." Anna replied.

"Hmmm, busy?" Teresa said. "Busy with that guy who was nothing special?"

"No, just busy," Anna protested. "Hey, Teresa, that was my call waiting hang on. Hello?" 

"How are you?" Clay asked.

"Hang on." Anna said quickly then switching back to her sister "Teresa I gotta go."

"Ok, but you are coming tomorrow." Teresa said more as an order than a question.

"Yes." Anna said. "Bye." She switched back to Clay. 

"Clay, this will be the gazillionth time I am going to say this. When did you get back?" Anna laughed.

"This morning," Clay said. "Can you open your door?" 

"You're here? Now!" Anna said as she dropped the phone, ran down the stairs and opened the door.  Clay was standing there and before he could say a word Anna threw herself at him and kissed him. "Wow, guess I should keep leaving town."

"Don't even joke about it Secret Agent Man." Anna said. "I missed you. There are so many things I want to talk to you about.  Things are changing." 

"Excuse me I have a piano delivery for an Anna Papap Paparincy." The man behind Clay said.

"It's Paparini." Clay told the man.

"Come on in, I'll show you where it goes." Anna told the guy.  

The guy looked around the apartment, "This is going to be tough."

"Well, you can always get it in through the balcony if you have a pulley." Anna said sweetly.

Clay smiled as he watched Anna bat her eyes at the deliveryman. "You do that southern charm thing rather well." He whispered.

"Thanks, now go take off that jacket and vest, it's stuffy." Anna teased.  Clay did as he was told and the deliveryman went to get organized.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Clay asked. 

"There have been some changes while you were gone." Anna said.

"Changes?" Clay asked.

"Yes, changes. I quit my job," Anna announced.

"You what? Rabb is going to flip." Clay laughed.

"Well, I quit but I have to work on Valentine's and I will handle the Rabb/MacKenzie wedding.  But nothing else." Anna replied.

"What do you plan on doing?" Clay asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Well while you were gone, been gone.  My office downstairs was finished.  I am going to start practicing again." Anna said.

"Wow, are you sure that's safe?" Clay asked, thinking about the information he had discovered.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Anna asked.

"What kind of law?" Clay asked.

"Criminal." Anna replied. "It's what I do best."

"Well, having a business in your home, clients knowing where you live." Clay said.

"So, it's an office." Anna replied. 

"Anna, you are going to have criminals coming here?" Clay repeated. "Knowing where you live."

"I thought you would be excited for me." Anna said disappointed.

"Oh I am, just worried." Clay said.

"Don't be. I can handle anything that is thrown at me." Anna replied.

"It's not what they might throw that worries me." Clay stated.  

"Clay, just be happy for me.  I am very happy." Anna said.

"Than I am too, but will you allow me to have some friends set up security for you?" Clay asked.

"Yes, if it will make you feel better." Anna said with a smiled. 

"It will." Clay said and kissed her.

"Ahem, excuse me." The deliveryman said. "We're ready."

"Great, now be careful with my baby grand." Anna teased.

An hour and some expletives later, Anna's piano was in her apartment.

"So are you going to christen it?" Clay asked. 

"Yes I am." Anna said sitting at her piano. "How about I give it the contemporary trial and you give it the classical?"

"Sounds good," Clay said.  He sat down on the bench next to her and watched her fingers go over the keys.  Anna glanced at him sideways as she played wondering if he would recognize the tune.

"Billy Joel. Not bad." He said when she finished. "You would play New York State of Mind."

"Ya know what they say, you can take the girl outta New York, but you can never take New York outta the girl." Anna laughed exaggerating the accent.

"My turn," Clay said as he skootched her over. He played a piece by Mozart.

"And you would pick Mozart." Anna teased when he was done.

"Anna let's get out of here." Clay said. "Let's do something normal."

"That sounds wonderful.  How about we go across the street? Do you like ribs?" Anna asked.

"Ribs?" Clay replied.

"Yeah ribs. You know sloppy sauce; eating with your fingers?" Anna stated.

"Hmmm," Clay said. "I haven't done that in a long time." 

"Clay, loosen up a bit and have some fun, let your hair down." Anna teased. "You're a great guy but you are too stuffy."

"Look who's talking, Miss French twist." Clay shot back.

"Come on, leave the jacket and vest here. Let's have some fun." Anna said.

**BABY BACKS BAR**

They went across the street to the restaurant. When Anna walked in she was greeted as though she was Norm on Cheers.

"You're a regular here?" Clay laughed.

"Somewhat. I like it here. The people are nice." Anna said.

"And they have good taste; they all seem to like you." Clay said.

"Annie, it's good to see you. The regular?" Joe, the bartender asked.

"Nope, tonight I want two drafts. No, make it a pitcher and two orders of ribs." Anna said.

"Wow, changing huh. No margarita.  Who's the suit?" Joe asked.

"How did he know? I don't even have the jacket or vest on." Clay asked puzzled.

"It's your look Clay, I am gonna loosen you up if it's the last thing I do." Anna said with a smile.

"Give it your best shot." Clay laughed. _I'm laughing?_

"Joe, are you going to put some music on tonight?" Anna asked.

"You got it payzon." Joe said trying to speak some Italian with his southern accent.

"Joey, Joey, Joey, how many times to I have to tell you.  Don't do that." Anna laughed and she went to hang her jacket.

"So how do you know Annie?" Joe asked Clay.

"I guess I'm _Anna's boyfriend." Clay replied. _Boyfriend where did that come from? Did I just say that?__

_"_A suit like you?" Joe laughed.

"Yeah, a suit like him." Anna said walking over. "Joe you're a pain." Anna teased.

"Just kidding Annie, I'll go put in your order." Joe said.

"Oh before I forget, that Talent Show for AJ Roberts is this Friday. Are you going to be there?" Clay asked.

"I know.  I sent Harriet the programs.  Unfortunately, Angelo and Teresa have the Hospital Christmas Party on Friday."

"That's too bad." Clay said he wanted Anna to be there.

"Well, I have been informed a video will be taken." Anna said.

"Yeah they told me." Clay groaned.

"So Clay, you gonna dance?" Anna asked.

"Dance?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, move you arms, your feet maybe your hips. Or do you do that white boy shuffle." Anna said making funny movements.

"If I say no what are you going to do?" Clay asked.

"Regardless of your answer you are going to have to dance." Anna laughed.

Clay just shook his head and let Anna lead him to the floor.  She was having a blast. Clay was stiff.  After a while Anna got him to loosen up a bit but he had a long way too go.  Years of dancing with Porter and being in the CIA did not prepare him for Anna.  Actually nothing in life had prepared him for her. 

The tempo slowed and Clay took Anna in his arms.  "This is more my style."

"Of course it is, slow and sedate." Anna teased.

They had their dinner and it was time to go.  Clay walked Anna back to her apartment and kissed her good night.  He then got into his car and drove off, it was about 11pm but he needed to talk to someone.  He picked up his cell phone and said. "Call Rabb."

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"Rabb," Harm said wearily into the phone.

"Rabb, it's Webb." Clay said.

"What ever it is no." Harm said.

"Stow it. Just listen to me." Clay snapped.

"I'm listening." Harm said looking over at Mac and shrugging.

"Hey is Mac there?" Clay asked. "Maybe I should talk to her."  
  


"Hold on." Harm said. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hi Webb, what's up." Mac said.

"Hi Mac, listen let me ask you something. Between us, if this got out… Do you think I need to loosen up?" Clay asked.

"Loosen up?" Mac laughed. "I guess you could relax a bit. What's this about?" 

"Anna, the woman I brought to your house." Clay said very quickly.

"Ohhhh. Then yes Clay I think you can loosen up a bit." Mac replied. "I also think she's the one to do it."

"Thanks Mac. I'll talk to you later." Clay said and disconnected.

"What was that about?" Harm asked Mac as she cuddled up next to him.

"I think Clayton Webb is in love." Mac laughed and she turned out the light.


	8. Webb Spends the Night Not so PG13

**WEBB SPENDS THE NIGHT**

DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Author's note: There are sexual situations in this chapter.  Not so PG-13 Version. If you prefer Chapter 9 it is more "innocent"

=====================================================================================================

Webb was gone again.  This time he had slipped and said Mac would be with him.  _That couldn't be good, _Anna thought, _he needs a marine_.

It was about 8pm and Anna was looking over files.  She had picked up some clients.  Some shop lifters, muggers and a habitual offender; who she had represented 3 times already for different petty offenses. It was a start, she felt good to be in a courtroom again.  Before Clay had left he arranged to have a friend install a security system for Anna. She didn't know who this friend was and she thought it best not to ask.  She looked over at her Christmas tree, it was almost Christmas and she prayed that he would be back in time.  Little did Anna know, Clay was back and was beyond angry…

**_Excerpt from "It All Comes Together"_**

_"Do you realize what could have happened? This was my operation. You don't reassign my men." Webb shouted. He had just knocked the Assistant Director off his chair and was standing over him. "I gave my word. I promised that nothing would happen to Mac."___

_"Don't you mean Colonel MacKenzie?" The Assistant Director said standing up. "This sounds a little personal Webb."___

_What happened next amazed everyone; Webb struck him in the face. "It is personal, it's family." Webb said and he stormed out of the room. Webb left Mac, Harm and the Admiral standing there. _

He stormed out of the building and went to his car.  He screeched out of the parking lot and made his way to the Beltway.  He was headed for home; right now he was so angered he didn't care if he was out of a job.  How dare the Assistant Director remove his men?  He put Mac's life in jeopardy; even if it wasn't Mac the point was the Assistant Director undermined Webb's authority and almost cost someone a life.  How was this all going to play out?  

Webb's intention was to go home, as he drove on the Beltway he wasn't even paying attention to which direction he drove.  Before he knew it, he was at the I-66 exit.  He cut across the lanes and took the exit within 5 minutes he was pulling into Anna's complex.

**ANNA'S HOME******

Webb parked and went to Anna's door.  He knocked, forgetting his hand was injured and winced.  "Anna!" He called out and knocked again this time using his other hand.

"Clay? When did you get back?" Anna said as she opened the door and saw the look on his face.

"May I come in?" Webb asked.

"Of course," Anna replied and led him upstairs. "You look terrible what's wrong?"

"Work," Webb said flatly as he sat down on the couch.

"Ok." Anna said cautiously. "Is it anything you can talk about?"

"No, I'm sorry." Webb replied.

"It's ok.  I just wish I could help." Anna said taking his hand, Webb jerked at the pain. "What happened to your hand?"

"I banged it." Webb said.

"On what?" Anna asked getting up for some ice.

"Someone's face," Webb replied.

"You what?" Anna said returning. "Let me see."  Gently she took his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Owww," Webb said like a little kid.  He was enjoying the tenderness he was getting.

"Stop ya big baby.  Nothing seems to be broken.  You can move your fingers. It's probably a bad bruise." Anna smiled wrapping the ice pack around his hand.

"Thank you." Webb said sitting back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Clay, I know you can't talk about it.  But I want you to know I am glad you're back.  I don't know where you were, but I was worried." Anna said softly.

"You know, I love my country and my job.  There is such a mess in the world right now and everyone is doing their part.  For someone to make decisions that can put those trying to help in life threatening situations, well…" Webb trailed off.

"Maybe I should call Mac and Harm.  I know you work with them, you can discuss this with them possibly?" Anna offered.

"No don't call them." Webb protested.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion." Anna said. "Clay, how can I help?"

"You are helping. You helped by opening the door." Webb replied.

"The door's always open Clay." Anna smiled. They sat in silence then Clay looked at Anna.

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve?" Webb asked.  

"I'm going to New York.  My whole family is." Anna replied. "Why?"

"Well you remember Admiral Chegwidden." Webb asked.

"Of course, he was at Mac's for Thanksgiving." Anna replied.

"Well he has invited me, to his home on Christmas Eve." Webb said. "Want to come with me?"

"Hmmm, that's kind of tight." Anna replied.

"Tight?" Webb asked.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve here; not getting to New York before Christmas Day." 

"Oh, forget it then." Webb said.

"Clay, what are you doing for Christmas?" Anna asked.

"Who me? I was going to go to AJ's for Christmas Eve and I hadn't thought much about Christmas Day." Webb replied.

"What about your mother?" Anna asked.

"She's in London. We never really did the Christmas thing.  A lot of the time I am not even here." Webb said.

"Clay, are you kidding me? You don't actually call it the Christmas thing?" Anna asked.  

"I guess different families celebrate differently." Clay shrugged.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Anna said.

"What's that?" Webb replied. _She's such a boss_.

"I'll go to the Admiral's with you, if you come home with me." Anna said.

"Meet your family?" Webb asked.

"Hmm, don't want to?" Anna teased.

"No it's not that. You want me to meet them?" Webb asked.

"Yeah I do. Besides there will be so many people there what's one more?" Anna smiled.

"Spending Christmas in New York? It could be fun." Webb said.

"Oh it always is. Trust me." Anna smiled.

"Well I guess you just made me an offer I can't refuse." Webb teased, using his best Don Corleone accent.

"Clay, promise me you will not do that in front of my family, honestly you can't pull it off." Anna laughed shaking her head.

"Thanks Anna." Webb smiled. 

"For?" Anna asked.

"Opening the door, I feel better; I didn't even plan on coming here.  My car just drove here." Webb said.

"Hey, I'm glad you feel comfortable coming here and that you want to." Anna said.

"I do. I should get going." Webb said glancing at the clock.

"Clay, you don't have to leave." Anna said. "I want you to stay."

"Really?" Webb asked.  In the past two months they had known each other he had spent the night once and that was in the beginning when she told him about her family.  They hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, nor had they discussed it.

"Yes really.  Not for nuthin' Blue Blood, but dontchya think it's time?" Anna said stressing her accent.

"You New York girls are something else." Webb laughed.

"You have no idea." Anna smiled and led him to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Anna walked over to the bed and removed the decorative pillows.  She pulled back the spread, sat down and started undressing.  Once she was out of her clothes she slipped on a delicate negligee and got into bed.  "Aren't you coming?"

"Ah, yeah." Clay said. _Move Webb walk_. He just stood there looking at her.

"Clay, are you okay?" Anna teased.

"Fine," Clay said and finally he moved.  He unbuttoned his vest, removed his tie and sat down. _Shoes Webb, take off your shoes and socks._

With his back to Anna he leaned down and took of his shoes and socks.  As he sat upright, Anna moved closer to him. She reached around and helped him out of his vest and turned him around.  Anna looked at Clay and started laughing. 

"Clay, go put that in my lock box." Anna laughed pointing to his gun. "You don't need it right now."  Clay smiled and went to store his sidearm.  When he returned to the bedroom his shirt was unbuttoned.  He smiled as he removed his clothes. He then crawled into bed and kissed her.  

"Anna would you do me a favor?" He asked while he traced her face with his finger and tapped her nose.

"Sure, if you stop tapping my nose." Anna laughed.

"Take down your hair. I've never seen it loose." Clay smiled.  Anna sat up and turned her back to Clay.  He reached up to the French twist and removed the pins holding it there.  Within seconds a blanket of dark brown fell against her shoulders stopped just at her shoulder blades. "Wow. Why don't you wear it down more?"  He asked.

"It gets in the way and this is more professional." Anna said.

"Good point, but once you're home…" Clay began.

"Clay do you really wanna sit here and talk about my hair?" Anna teased.  "I mean do you want my brand of shampoo too?"

"No," He laughed. "You really have a mouth you know that?" 

"Yes, and I'd like to use it right now." Anna smiled and started kissing him. 

Within minutes whatever clothing had remained was cast to the floor. They kissed and explored each other's bodies. Clay ran his hands all over her. Touching every spot, kissing her and enjoying the reciprocation he received. When he had arrived his emotional state was anger and that's what was driving him. With each touch that anger turned into a hunger. He took the lead and buried his head in her chest, kissing her and moving his hands down her body. Anna arched her back to move closer to him. She moaned her approval and then in a quick move changed positions. Clay was now on his back and Anna was making a trail of wet hot kisses along his chest and down to his stomach and beyond.   
"Anna…" Clay said running his hands through her hair. She just looked up at his face, smiled devilishly and returned to the task at hand.  
Clayton Webb had no idea what was happening. He had never experienced this kind of passion before, not in himself or from someone else. As his breathing became labored from Anna's ministrations, Clay pulled Anna up so she was on top of him and kissed her. They rolled over and what was at one point tender and passionate became heated. It was as if they could not get enough of each other or close enough. Clay was trying to be gentle but Anna pulled him tight, which was all the encouragement he needed. Clay and Anna became one with force. Moving together they released at the same time. Out of breath and completely satisfied they cuddled up

"Wow." Anna said. "Talk about your undercover operations."

"So that's what they mean by Full Service Hospitality." Clay said.

They laughed and fell asleep.  

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning Anna woke up first. She went to the kitchen and came back with coffee.  "Yo up an' at 'em." She called out.

"Yo?" Clay laughed. "I'm up."

"Coffee?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Clay said rubbing his eyes. "What are you plans for today?"

"Nothing really? What did you have in mind?" Anna asked.

"I don't know? Go to the park?" Clay said with a smile.

"We could. Hey how is your hand?" Anna asked.

"Hurts a little, it'll be fine." Clay replied.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Anna said, sitting and settling against Clay.

"Hi, are you coming here today?" Teresa asked.

"Um, well um." Anna said to her sister.

"Who's there with you?" Teresa asked.

"What?" Anna laughed. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because little sister, I know you." Teresa laughed. "Are you coming today the boys want to see you."

"Teresa can I call you back?" Anna asked.

"Nope, answer me now." Teresa teased. "Whoever he is, bring him along."

"Clay, do you want to go to my sister's?" Anna whispered.

"Sure why not. I am _not_ going to work today." Clay replied. _What has happened to you? You want to do couple things? Go to her sister's? _Webb's voice said in his head.

"Teresa Clay and I will be there later." Anna replied.

"Clay? What is he pottery? What kind of name is Clay?" Teresa teased.

"Sia calmo." Anna said telling her sister to be quiet.

"Ok, but you have to admit…" Teresa laughed.

"Teresa, do you want me to tell Ma where grandma's necklace is?" Anna threatened lightheartedly.

"You are such a brat, see you this afternoon." Teresa laughed.  "Oh Pico, è piacevole?"

"Yes Teresa, he's very nice. Ciao." Anna said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Clay asked.

"It was just her being a big sister." Anna said curling up next to him. "You really don't mind going there?" 

"Well if I am going to go with you next week, maybe I should meet someone first." Clay said.

"Good idea.  You get to meet, Teresa, her husband Angelo and their boys, Antonio and Giovanni." Anna said.

"My competition," Clay teased.

"I hate to tell you this but there is no competition. But you are a very close second." Anna said kissing him.

"Hey, if we are going to your sister's, I better get out of here." Clay said getting out of bed and getting dressed. "Should I come back and get you or do you want to pick me up?" 

"I have an idea, since you are closer to Teresa's how about I drive over there with you now and get ready at your place?" Anna suggested.

"Sure but don't you want to take a shower?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, let's try this again.  How about I get ready at_ your place_? Anna repeated. "You do have a shower there correct?"

"Yes I do… ohhh, ok my place it is." Clay said with a smile.                   

Anna put some clothes in a carry bag and off they went.  They showered together, got dressed and took off for Fredericksburg.


	9. Webb Spends the Night PG13

**WEBB SPENDS THE NIGHT**

DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Author's note: PG-13 version

=====================================================================================================

Webb was gone again.  This time he had slipped and said Mac would be with him.  _That couldn't be good, _Anna thought, _he needs a marine_.

It was about 8pm and Anna was looking over files.  She had picked up some clients.  Some shop lifters, muggers and a habitual offender; who she had represented 3 times already for different petty offenses. It was a start, she felt good to be in a courtroom again.  Before Clay had left he arranged to have a friend install a security system for Anna. She didn't know who this friend was and she thought it best not to ask.  She looked over at her Christmas tree, it was almost Christmas and she prayed that he would be back in time.  Little did Anna know, Clay was back and was beyond angry…

**_Excerpt from "It All Comes Together"_**

_"Do you realize what could have happened? This was my operation. You don't reassign my men." Webb shouted. He had just knocked the Assistant Director off his chair and was standing over him. "I gave my word. I promised that nothing would happen to Mac."___

_"Don't you mean Colonel MacKenzie?" The Assistant Director said standing up. "This sounds a little personal Webb."___

What happened next amazed everyone; Webb struck him in the face. "It is personal, it's family." Webb said and he stormed out of the room. Webb left Mac, Harm and the Admiral standing there. 

He stormed out of the building and went to his car.  He screeched out of the parking lot and made his way to the Beltway.  He was headed for home; right now he was so angered he didn't care if he was out of a job.  How dare the Assistant Director remove his men?  He put Mac's life in jeopardy; even if it wasn't Mac the point was the Assistant Director undermined Webb's authority and almost cost someone a life.  How was this all going to play out?  

Webb's intention was to go home, as he drove on the Beltway he wasn't even paying attention to which direction he drove.  Before he knew it, he was at the I-66 exit.  He cut across the lanes and took the exit within 5 minutes he was pulling into Anna's complex.

**ANNA'S HOME******

Webb parked and went to Anna's door.  He knocked, forgetting his hand was injured and winced.  "Anna!" He called out and knocked again this time using his other hand.

"Clay? When did you get back?" Anna said as she opened the door and saw the look on his face.

"May I come in?" Webb asked.

"Of course," Anna replied and led him upstairs. "You look terrible what's wrong?"

"Work," Webb said flatly as he sat down on the couch.

"Ok." Anna said cautiously. "Is it anything you can talk about?"

"No, I'm sorry." Webb replied.

"It's ok.  I just wish I could help." Anna said taking his hand, Webb jerked at the pain. "What happened to your hand?"

"I banged it." Webb said.

"On what?" Anna asked getting up for some ice.

"Someone's face," Webb replied.

"You what?" Anna said returning. "Let me see."  Gently she took his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Owww," Webb said like a little kid.  He was enjoying the tenderness he was getting.

"Stop ya big baby.  Nothing seems to be broken.  You can move your fingers. It's probably a bad bruise." Anna smiled wrapping the ice pack around his hand.

"Thank you." Webb said sitting back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Clay, I know you can't talk about it.  But I want you to know I am glad you're back.  I don't know where you were, but I was worried." Anna said softly.

"You know, I love my country and my job.  There is such a mess in the world right now and everyone is doing their part.  For someone to make decisions that can put those trying to help in life threatening situations, well…" Webb trailed off.

"Maybe I should call Mac and Harm.  I know you work with them, you can discuss this with them possibly?" Anna offered.

"No don't call them." Webb protested.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion." Anna said. "Clay, how can I help?"

"You are helping. You helped by opening the door." Webb replied.

"The door's always open Clay." Anna smiled. They sat in silence then Clay looked at Anna.

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve?" Webb asked.  

"I'm going to New York.  My whole family is." Anna replied. "Why?"

"Well you remember Admiral Chegwidden." Webb asked.

"Of course, he was at Mac's for Thanksgiving." Anna replied.

"Well he has invited me, to his home on Christmas Eve." Webb said. "Want to come with me?"

"Hmmm, that's kind of tight." Anna replied.

"Tight?" Webb asked.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve here; not getting to New York before Christmas Day." 

"Oh, forget it then." Webb said.

"Clay, what are you doing for Christmas?" Anna asked.

"Who me? I was going to go to AJ's for Christmas Eve and I hadn't thought much about Christmas Day." Webb replied.

"What about your mother?" Anna asked.

"She's in London. We never really did the Christmas thing.  A lot of the time I am not even here." Webb said.

"Clay, are you kidding me? You don't actually call it the Christmas thing?" Anna asked.  

"I guess different families celebrate differently." Clay shrugged.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Anna said.

"What's that?" Webb replied. _She's such a boss_.

"I'll go to the Admiral's with you, if you come home with me." Anna said.

"Meet your family?" Webb asked.

"Hmm, don't want to?" Anna teased.

"No it's not that. You want me to meet them?" Webb asked.

"Yeah I do. Besides there will be so many people there what's one more?" Anna smiled.

"Spending Christmas in New York? It could be fun." Webb said.

"Oh it always is. Trust me." Anna smiled.

"Well I guess you just made me an offer I can't refuse." Webb teased, using his best Don Corleone accent.

"Clay, promise me you will not do that in front of my family, honestly you can't pull it off." Anna laughed shaking her head.

"Thanks Anna." Webb smiled. 

"For?" Anna asked.

"Opening the door, I feel better; I didn't even plan on coming here.  My car just drove here." Webb said.

"Hey, I'm glad you feel comfortable coming here and that you want to." Anna said.

"I do. I should get going." Webb said glancing at the clock.

"Clay, you don't have to leave." Anna said. "I want you to stay."

"Really?" Webb asked.  In the past two months they had known each other he had spent the night once and that was in the beginning when she told him about her family.  They hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, nor had they discussed it.

"Yes really.  Not for nuthin' Blue Blood, but dontchya think it's time?" Anna said stressing her accent.

"You New York girls are something else." Webb laughed.

"You have no idea." Anna smiled and led him to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Anna walked over to the bed and removed the decorative pillows.  She pulled back the spread, sat down and started undressing.  Once she was out of her clothes she slipped on a delicate negligee and got into bed.  "Aren't you coming?"

"Ah, yeah." Clay said. _Move Webb walk_. He just stood there looking at her.

"Clay, are you okay?" Anna teased.

"Fine," Clay said and finally he moved.  He unbuttoned his vest, removed his tie and sat down. _Shoes Webb, take off your shoes and socks._

With his back to Anna he leaned down and took of his shoes and socks.  As he sat upright, Anna moved closer to him. She reached around and helped him out of his vest and turned him around.  Anna looked at Clay and started laughing. 

"Clay, go put that in my lock box." Anna laughed pointing to his gun. "You don't need it right now."  Clay smiled and went to store his sidearm.  When he returned to the bedroom his shirt was unbuttoned.  He smiled as he removed his clothes. He then crawled into bed and kissed her.  

"Anna would you do me a favor?" He asked while he traced her face with his finger and tapped her nose.

"Sure, if you stop tapping my nose." Anna laughed.

"Take down your hair. I've never seen it loose." Clay smiled.  Anna sat up and turned her back to Clay.  He reached up to the French twist and removed the pins holding it there.  Within seconds a blanket of dark brown fell against her shoulders stopped just at her shoulder blades. "Wow. Why don't you wear it down more?"  He asked.

"It gets in the way and this is more professional." Anna said.

"Good point, but once you're home…" Clay began.

"Clay do you really wanna sit here and talk about my hair?" Anna teased.  "I mean do you want my brand of shampoo too?"

"No," He laughed. "You really have a mouth you know that?" 

"Yes, and I'd like to use it right now." Anna smiled and started kissing him. 

Within in minutes whatever clothing had remained was cast to the floor.  They kissed and explored each other's bodies.  When he had arrived his emotional state was anger and that is what was driving him.  With each touch that anger turned into a hunger.  They made love and when they were done cuddled together.

"Wow." Anna said. "Talk about your undercover operations."

"So that's what they mean by Full Service Hospitality." Clay said.

They laughed and fell asleep.  

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning Anna woke up first. She went to the kitchen and came back with coffee.  "Yo up an' at 'em." She called out.

"Yo?" Clay laughed. "I'm up."

"Coffee?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Clay said rubbing his eyes. "What are you plans for today?"

"Nothing really? What did you have in mind?" Anna asked.

"I don't know? Go to the park?" Clay said with a smile.

"We could. Hey how is your hand?" Anna asked.

"Hurts a little, it'll be fine." Clay replied.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Anna said, sitting and settling against Clay.

"Hi, are you coming here today?" Teresa asked.

"Um, well um." Anna said to her sister.

"Who's there with you?" Teresa asked.

"What?" Anna laughed. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because little sister, I know you." Teresa laughed. "Are you coming today the boys want to see you."

"Teresa can I call you back?" Anna asked.

"Nope, answer me now." Teresa teased. "Whoever he is, bring him along."

"Clay, do you want to go to my sister's?" Anna whispered.

"Sure why not. I am _not_ going to work today." Clay replied. _What has happened to you? You want to do couple things? Go to her sister's? _Webb's voice said in his head.

"Teresa Clay and I will be there later." Anna replied.

"Clay? What is he pottery? What kind of name is Clay?" Teresa teased.

"Sia calmo." Anna said telling her sister to be quiet.

"Ok, but you have to admit…" Teresa laughed.

"Teresa, do you want me to tell Ma where grandma's necklace is?" Anna threatened lightheartedly.

"You are such a brat, see you this afternoon." Teresa laughed.  "Oh Pico, è piacevole?"

"Yes Teresa, he's very nice. Ciao." Anna said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Clay asked.

"It was just her being a big sister." Anna said curling up next to him. "You really don't mind going there?" 

"Well if I am going to go with you next week, maybe I should meet someone first." Clay said.

"Good idea.  You get to meet, Teresa, her husband Angelo and their boys, Antonio and Giovanni." Anna said.

"My competition," Clay teased.

"I hate to tell you this but there is no competition. But you are a very close second." Anna said kissing him.

"Hey, if we are going to your sister's, I better get out of here." Clay said getting out of bed and getting dressed. "Should I come back and get you or do you want to pick me up?" 

"I have an idea, since you are closer to Teresa's how about I drive over there with you now and get ready at your place?" Anna suggested.

"Sure but don't you want to take a shower?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, let's try this again.  How about I get ready at_ your place_? Anna repeated. "You do have a shower there correct?"

"Yes I do… ohhh, ok my place it is." Clay said with a smile.                   

Anna put some clothes in a carry bag and off they went.  They showered together, got dressed and took off for Fredericksburg.


	10. The Gianetti Home

**THE GIANETTI HOME**

DISCLAIMER: ANYONE WHO IS ON JAG IS NOT MINE

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

"Clay before we go in, what are you going to tell them you do for a living?" Anna asked.

"I work for the State Department, plain and simple." Clay said. 

"Ok, just so we are on the same page, and remember I run a catering facility." Anna said with a wink. "I haven't told them yet."

"Hello" Anna called out as they walked in.

"ZiZi." Antonio yelled and came running.

"Hi baby." Anna said kneeling down and hugging the 4 year old. "How's my little man?"

"Good, I am watching Bob the Builder." Antonio said.

"ZiZi?" Clay asked.

"Zia means aunt in Italian. He calls me ZiZi." Anna shrugged. "Tony I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Clayton Webb."

"Hi Tony, you can call me Clay." Clay said.

"Noooo, he can call you Mr. Webb." Teresa said walking into the entryway. "It's not proper for a child to call a grown man by his first name. Welcome to our home." Teresa smiled.  "Where have you been Pico? You haven't been here in weeks."

"Clay this is my sister Teresa and this is Giovanni." Anna said taking the 2 year old from her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, will you call me Clay?" Clay said.

"Of course, I just want to make sure the boys always have proper respect for their elders." Teresa said. "Pico since you took Gio you can change him."

"Clay may I bring you something?" Teresa asked.

"No thank you." Clay said. Just then Angelo walked in.

"Hey Pico," Angelo said kissing Anna. "So is this the guy that spent the night?" 

"Angelo!" Teresa and Anna both yelled.

"Sorry." Angelo laughed. "Hi, I'm Angelo nice to meet you." 

"Pleasures mine. Call me Clay." Clay said.

"Pico you plan on changing Gio or just holding him like a trophy?" Teresa asked.

"I'm goin'. Clay, come with me." Anna said and they went to the small bedroom off the kitchen.

"Ok, I have to ask Pico?" Clay asked.

"Piccolo means small in Italian. Pico is a nickname. If you noticed my sister is 5'9.  Somehow everyone got height except me." Anna laughed as she changed Gio.

"What I noticed is that you and your sister as so similar, even your personalities." Clay said.

"Yeah and we look alike, but I think I am cuter." Anna joked.

"So do I, but I could be biased." Clay laughed.

"Pico Clay come on lunch is ready." Teresa called out. They returned with a freshly changed Giovanni and went to the table.  After Antonio said grace, the conversations and questions started to fly.

"So Clay, what's your last name?" Angelo asked.

"Webb." Clay replied.

"What do you do?" Angelo inquired.

"I work for the State Department." Clay answered. "What about you?"

"Gianetti and I am the Chief of Emergency Room Services at Mary Washington Hospital." Angelo replied.

"Mary Washington, that's right near here isn't it." Clay asked.

"Yep. That was a factor when we bought this place." Angelo said. The two men continued their conversation while the sisters chatted.

"Pico he's adorable." Teresa said. "What's the deal with him?"

"He works for the State Department.  I met him when he came out to Frederick with a friend who is getting married.  Ay marron, you should have seen his friend a Naval Officer in uniform."  Anna said fanning her face with her hand. "Anyhow, the next day he came back."

"He's seems nice, not Italian but nice. You plan on introducing him to Ma and the rest?" Teresa asked.

"Yep he's coming home with me at Christmas." Anna said.

"Does Ma know? I talked to her this morning and she didn't say a word." Teresa said.

"That's because she doesn't know yet. You know how she gets. Not a word." Anna warned.

"ZiZi are you staying here tonight?" Tony asked.

"Not this time." Anna said.

"Ok, can Mr. Webb stay?" Tony asked.

"Thanks Tony." Clay said smiling.

"You're both welcome to stay." Angelo said.

"Thanks Angelo, _another time_." Anna said. 

They continued eating and talking about an hour later the front door opened and a couple walked in. 

"Did we miss them?" A female voice called out.

"Teresa what did you do?" Anna asked turning pale.

"Hey what can I say, I happened to mention that you were coming over today and bringing a guy. Really now how often does that happen?" Teresa smiled.

Anna looked at Clay and mouthed _I'm sorry_.  "What are you guys doing in Virginia?" 

"Vinny had a meeting so I decided to come along.  We were going to go back this morning but Teresa said you were coming by today." Frankie replied. "And who is this?" 

"Frankie and Vinny D'Alessio, this is Clay Webb." Anna said. Clay stood up; they exchanged greetings and took their places at the table.

"Pico he's a cutie, nice rear too." Frankie said.

"Never you mind his rear." Anna said.

"So how did you meet?" Frankie asked.

"He was with a friend who was booking at the Landon House." Anna replied.

"How long has it been?" Teresa asked.

"About three months." Anna said. "I think he is going to hang around for a bit."

"Sure until he finds out about everything." Frankie said. "He'll freak like the others."

"He knows he's known for a while." Anna said. "

"Anna does he know everything?" Teresa asked.

"Just about," Anna replied.

Teresa glanced across the table at Angelo and then looked back at Frankie and motioned her head towards the back door.

"Clay have you been outside yet? The backyard is beautiful." Frankie said getting up from the table.  "Come on kids. Let's show Mr. Webb your swing set."

"Oh ok." Clay said looking at Anna who just nodded. He got up and went outside with Frankie and the boys.

"What's going on?" Vinny asked.

"Ask Anna." Teresa said.

"What?" Anna snapped. "His name is Clayton Webb, he's a blue blood, he works for the State Department and I like him a lot." 

"What does he know?" Angelo asked.

"I told him about Grandpa and your grandfathers too." Anna said. "He's fine with it.  He actually said we should be proud of how we have turned out."

"Does he know everything?" Vinny asked.

"Well he has seen me naked." Anna said being smart-alecky. "Wadda ya think he didn't notice the scar? Then again maybe he didn't, his head was elsewhere."

"Your mother would slap you for talking like that." Vinny said.

"Vinny don't go there." Anna snapped flicking her hand at him.

"What does he know Anna?" Angelo asked trying to calm the situation.

"He knows I was shot." Anna replied.

"Anything else," Teresa said shaking her head.

"What? He knows what he has to." Anna said glaring at them.

"Anna look it's not fair to him. He should know everything." Angelo said.

"What if you end up getting serious before he finds out?" Vinny added. "He might leave."

"What if you all mind your own business?" Anna snapped.

"It is our business." Angelo stated. "You have to tell him."

"Angelo, nothing has happened in 5 years.  What is the big deal?" Anna asked.

"Tell me something, does he know you were a lawyer?" Teresa asked.

"Yes and I am a lawyer." Anna said. 

"He didn't wonder why you aren't practicing." Vinny asked.

"I said I like hospitality better. Besides I've have been practicing." Anna said.

"Anna that's not wise." Teresa said. "What type of law?"

"Criminal and it's fine." Anna said.

"We will discuss that later but Anna right now you have to tell him, _everything._" Angelo advised. 

"We are not discussing anything." Anna snapped. "This is my life. And since when are any of you the boss? I am the one who's handled everything since Dad died."

Just then the door opened and Frankie, Clay and the boys came back in. 

"It started raining." Frankie said.

"It's fine." Angelo said leaning back in his chair.  Clay walked over to Anna and protectively put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tony, take Gio and go watch Bob in the family room." Teresa said.

"Ok mommy, come on Gio we are gonna watch Bob." Tony said and the boys toddled out of the room.

"Is everything ok?" Clay asked sitting down next to Anna.

"It's fine." Anna said looking at Clay.

"Clay, Anna said she told you about our family history." Angelo stated.

"Yes she did. And from what she has said I am guessing that you are the grandson of Massimo Gianetti and you Vinny are the grandson of Alberto D'Alessio. Frankie I am not sure who your grandfather is." Clay replied.

"My grandfather was Salvatore." Frankie said. "Anna is my first cousin."

"Oh so basically everyone stayed within the group?" Clay said quietly.  "And I'm not part of the group."

"Clay it's not that at all." Anna assured him.

"Clay, you seem like a nice guy and Anna likes you. That's all we need to know.  But there are some things you should know." Teresa said.

"I'm listening." Clay replied.

"Anna told you about the incident in 1992?" Angelo said.

"Yes she did." Clay nodded.

"Angelo I will." Anna interrupted. "Clay, I didn't tell you everything." 

"Anna I told you, you only have to tell me what you are comfortable with." Clay said.

"I know, but they fell you should know everything up front before we get serious.  This way you can leave before either of us gets hurt. They are sure you will leave once you hear everything." Anna said. "When I got shot it wasn't exactly because they were sending a message to my father." Anna took a deep breath and tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about the past.

"Anna let me." Teresa said and Anna nodded. "Clay, before Anna started working at the Landon House, she worked as an investigator for the Federal Prosecutor's Task Force on Organized Crime. They are a team of lawyers that were and still are assembled to bring an end to it."  

"Go on." Clay said.

"Anna has my father's zeal for bringing these men to justice. I on the other hand, prefer corporate law.  Anyway, in order to gather evidence Anna went inside from 1990-1992, it was the evidence she collected that was a major factor in the convictions."

"Ok." Clay said looking at all of them.

"The shooting was an attempted hit, and not the only one." Angelo said. "Someone close to Anna's was killed as a result in 1997."

"We just feel that you should know everything. You should know the whole truth." Teresa said.

"Is that it?" Clay asked dryly.  He then sat back in his chair and looked at them. "I know. I know she was on the inside, I know that from 1992-1997 there were 8 attempts on her life.  I know that she single-handedly gathered more evidence against Organized Crime than any one had at the time and it was that information that sent Corelli among others to jail.  I know that the Corelli Family killed her fiancé in 1997, which is why Anna left the Task Force. I also know that since she left the Task Force, there have been no attempts on her life.  I also think they were trying to scare her and that her fiancé's death was a tragic accident.  If they really wanted her dead, they would not have missed the first time. Was there anything else?"

"You knew?" Angelo asked in shock. "You seem to handle it all rather well."

"We all have our secrets and I told Anna to tell me whatever she was comfortable with.  She would have eventually told me if and when I needed to know." Clay said.  

"Well wadda ya know." Teresa said. 

"How long have you known?" Anna asked.

"Since about a week after we met." Clay said looking at Anna. "I did use a contact, sorry for not telling you."  

"You aren't scared?" Frankie asked.

"The only thing I am scared of is Anna's temper." Clay smiled. Which, got laughs from her family.

"You have to understand, she's the baby.  The last grandchild born and we are very protective of her." Vinny said.

"I do," Clay replied.  
  


"Clay I didn't know how to tell you." Anna said finally breaking her silence.

"Let's just put this behind us." Clay offered. "I'm not going anywhere, unless we decide to end this." _Whoa Webb you're becoming a soft, he thought. _

They all sat in silence.  Anna's family was impressed with Clay; they liked him.  He wasn't Italian, but nobody's perfect.

"Hey we've been sitting here for 2 hours.  How about I make us a nice dinner, and you all spend the night?" Teresa said.

"Sounds good; but Teresa you have never made a nice dinner in your life. I'll cook." Anna teased.

"Pico you're a brat." Teresa said. "Why don't you men go away? We'll call you when dinner is ready." The three men left the table.  Anna got up and attacked the kitchen.  

After an hour, Anna announced that dinner was ready.  Teresa had set the dining room table; it was more comfortable than the kitchen. They group sat for dinner and once again conversations flew.  There was laughing and joking.  

Clayton Webb sat and watched them all.  The way they teased each other and even the bickering that was nothing more than an expression of the love among them.  He watched as they debated any topic; hands waving and even utensils were waved; used to emphasize a point. They stayed the night in Fredericksburg, in the morning after a family breakfast they left, but not before Clay was hugged by all.  It was a family setting like he had never seen before.  Suddenly Clayton Webb realized it was a family setting that he wanted. The question was could he let down his guard to have all this and still be effective at his job.


	11. Anna Takes Her Man

**ANNA TAKES HER MAN**

NOTHING HAS CHANGED I DON'T OWN THEM

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

On the ride home Clay and Anna chatted about her family and his.  Although they hadn't even left the city of Fredericksburg and Clay was done. 

"Anna the one thing I can not figure out is the ages.  With the exception of your grandfather the others died in 1922.  How is it that there are grandchildren so young?" Clay asked.

"I had a feeling that was going through your mind." Anna laughed. "And they aren't that young, you just met the ones born in the late 50's and the 60's.  The others were all born between 1945-1955. The readers digest version is simple.  The four men had children who were born between 1918-1936, my dad aunt and uncle being the youngest.  They started having kids after World War II and ended with me in 1965."

"Ok, has everyone married each other?" Clay asked.

"Just about.  And everyone married an Italian." Anna replied.

"Oh – tradition" Clay said.

"I guess but I always go against convention."  Anna said with a smile.

"I hate to ask this because it is going to sound very stereotypical, but who is the head of your family?" Clay asked feeling very stupid.

"I know you mean." Anna smiled. "When my grandfather was younger, he always sat at the head of the table; when he talked we all listened.  When he was 80 or so, he said it was time for my father to sit at the head of the table.  Everyone went to my father for advise, family squabbles and such. He wasn't a _Don.  I am sure there was someone in your family who everyone used as a sounding board." Anna said._

"Yes there was." Clay said.

"Besides, someone has to be in charge." Anna laughed.

"And now that your father and grandfather are gone." Clay asked.

"My Uncle Franco sits at the head of the table, but honestly I make more decisions.  I was the one who took care of all the legal work after my grandfather and father died and made all the arrangements." Anna said.

"Hmm, always the boss," Clay teased.

"Don't you forget it." Anna shot back.

"You know, now that I have met some of your family, I think Christmas is going to be interesting." Clay said.

"Interesting isn't the word for it.  I figure if we leave the Admiral's by 6:30 we should make it to the city by 11:30, 11 if you let me drive." Anna said with a wink.

"Well I was thinking, since the Admiral's party doesn't start until 6 we could leave at 8." Clay said.

"But…." Anna started.

"We can fly up, courtesy of a friend.  We will arrive at JFK no later than 10:30." Clay said with a smile.

"Oh Clay I lo…" Anna said and then froze when she heard the words come out of her mouth. "I mean that's so sweet of you."

"Relax, I know what you meant." Clay said with a smile. _Wow she almost said she loves me.  I need to talk to Mac._

"Clay are you ok?" Anna asked with caution.

"Yeah I am. Just thinking." Clay replied.

"Care to share?" Anna asked.

"Not yet," Clay said. They sat in silence. Anna was humming and then started singing.

"Fill my heart with song…" Anna sang.

"What are you singing?" Clay asked.

"A Sinatra song." Anna replied and sang, "Let me sing for ever more, you are all I long for

all I worship and adore…"

They arrived at Anna's and as a true gentleman walked her to the door.  He stood with her at the door for a few minutes.  "Are you coming in?" Anna asked.  "Your gun is still here."

"It's late I'll get it and go. We both have to work tomorrow. I need to get the criminals and you need to free them." He teased.

"Not funny.  Why don't you stay?" Anna said with a little pout.

"Are you sure?" Clay asked.

"Clayton Webb, unstuff yourself and get in here. I want you." Anna laughed as she ran up the stairs.

"Anna Sophia Paparini your mother would be shocked." Clay said following her.

"No she would be shocked if I let you go home." Anna laughed. "Come here."

"Yes ma'am." Clay said.  He walked towards Anna who had already taken down her hair and was leaving a trail of clothes to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom; Anna didn't waste anytime; she had already hopped into bed.

"You know you look nice in casual clothes. Now take them off." Anna encouraged.

"Anna, what has gotten into you?" Webb asked in shock at her boldness.

"Come on Clay show me what the CIA's big secret is." Anna laughed. "Do you have a permit for that weapon?"

"Anna!" Clay said. "You're unbelievable, isn't the man supposed to initiate?" 

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll just sit here and read my book, until you are ready." Anna said.

"What are you reading?" Clay asked.

"The Kama Sutra," Anna joked.

"The what?!" Clay said in shock, his eyes jumping out of his head.

"Clay I'm kidding. It's Rudy Giuliani's book." Anna laughed.

"That's supposed to be very good." Clay said sitting on the bed next to her and tapping her nose.

"Oh great, I can't get you into bed but Rudy can? Nice." Anna teased.

"Anna Anna Anna, what am I going to do with you?" Clay laughed.

"Need ideas?" Anna said with a devilish smile.

"No. I think I have a few of my own." Clay said and he kissed her.  Before long they were making love and nearly setting the sheets on fire. 

"Another stellar performance." Anna said catching her breath.

"Anna I have to tell you something." Clay said.

"What?" Anna asked slightly worried.

"Relax" Clay said pulling her close. "I've been involved before, but never have I experienced the feelings I have when I'm with you."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm good in bed?" Anna joked.

"Are you always so flippant?" Clay asked. "What I am trying to say is that I care about you." Anna just looked at Clay. "Are you going to say something Anna?" 

After a few minutes Anna looked at Clay and said, "Congratulations Mr. Webb, you're the first man to make me go speechless." 

Clay laughed and kissed her. "At least I know another way to keep you quiet."

They slept soundly; the next morning Clay went to work and Anna went to her office.  It was two days before Christmas and honestly neither could concentrate on their work.  


	12. Christmas Eve

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

Standard Disclaimers – The JAG characters don't belong to me – all the others do….

Please read and review - 

=====================================================================================================

**OUTSIDE THE CHEGWIDDEN HOME**

"Everyone will be here right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and they are looking forward to seeing you again." Clay smiled.

"So am I. Thanksgiving was fun." Anna replied. Together they walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas Anna." Mac said. 

"Hi Mac good to see you. Merry Christmas everyone." Anna replied.

"Merry Christmas Mac. Talking to me?" Webb asked Mac.

"Of course I am, Merry Christmas Clay." Mac said giving him a hug.

"Hi Anna, good to see you." Harriet said.  "I brought the tape."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see all of your acts from that Follies." Anna laughed.

"Webb!" Harm called from the other side of the room. "Would you step outside please?"

"Rabb!" AJ said with a slight warning.

"Harm, it's Christmas." Bud said quietly.

"Relax people." Harm said, as he and Webb walked out onto the porch.

"What's going on out there?" Anna asked Mac. "Is there a problem?"

"No, there was a small problem." Mac stated. "But not anymore."

"That's good." Anna said.

"Harm is just asking Clay if he will usher at our wedding." Mac whispered.

"Oh that's so nice, he's never said it exactly, but I think you guys are his only friends.  I think you're his family." Anna said.

"Well we are a very interesting family." Mac laughed.

"Wait you haven't met mine yet. Poor Clay he is going to be overwhelmed on Christmas." Anna laughed.

"Clayton Webb is going home with you for Christmas?" Mac said a bit too loud.

The room froze. "What's the big deal?" Anna laughed.

"I don't believe it. Someone has tamed the Sexy Beast." Gunny laughed.

"That what?" Anna said shaking her head.

"Long story Anna. Too long." Gunny laughed.

Just then the door opened and Harm and Clay walked in.

"Is everything ok?" Harriet asked.

"It's fine." Webb said.

"People, it's time to go." AJ announced.  

"Admiral this was wonderful thank you for having me." Anna said reaching up and giving him a hug.

"The pleasure is mine Anna. Please call me AJ.  Will you be joining us at the service?" AJ asked.

"Unfortunately we need to get to New York." Anna said.

"Well be safe and have a Merry Christmas." AJ said. "Webb Merry Christmas."  
  


"Thanks AJ. Merry Christmas." Clay said and they left.

**NEW YORK****, ****NEW YORK******

True to his word, Clayton Webb and Anna flew to New York; they landed at Kennedy Airport at 10:15.

"Now to get a cab." Anna said.

"You wait here I get one." Clay offered.

"Clay thanks but you better let me. There is a queue anyway." Anna replied.

"Anna I can get a cab." Clay said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, look blue blood you're on my turf now." Anna laughed.

"Go ahead." Clay said smiling at her. _God I love her bossiness._

Anna got them a cab and 30 minutes later they were at her mother's home.

**SAN REMO**** APARTMENTS – ****CENTRAL********PARK**** WEST**

Walking into Lucia Paparini's home was an event.  It was not what Clay expected.  He knew she lived in the San Remo building overlooking Central Park but he had no idea of the grandeur and opulence.  Lucia came to the door and greeted her daughter. "Pico, it's about time." She turned to Clay. "Who is this?"

"Ma this is Clayton Webb. He's my…." Anna began.

"Oh let me tell her." Teresa begged walking over. "How are you Clay?"

"Fine Teresa, good to see you." Clay replied.

"You know him?" Lucia asked. "Someone want to tell _me_ who he is?" 

"Ma this is Anna's boyfriend." Teresa said laughing.

"I don't believe it." Lucia said jokingly putting her hand to her heart. "You are bringing a man home? Has hell frozen over?"

"Ma!" Anna said wishing she could hide.

"Clayton, welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucia said giving him hug.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Paparini." Clay said not knowing how to react.

"Please Mrs. Paparini was my mother in law. Call me Lucia." Lucia said waving her hands.  Clay liked this woman and if she was an indication of what Anna was going to look like at 65 all Clay could think was wow. 

Lucia Paparini was a few inches taller than Anna; she was in wonderful shape and didn't look her age.  Her hair was gray but it didn't make her look old.  There wasn't a wrinkle on her face and it was obvious that it wasn't the result of botox or a face-lift.

"Anna, are all these people staying here?" Clay asked looking at the army that was starring at him.

"No just the kids. Since we all go to midnight Mass it's easier to have the kids together and two people baby-sit.  We switch off every year."

"Nice, whose turn is it this year?" Clay asked looking at all the kids.

"Mine and yours." Anna teased.

"Oh." Clay said eyes growing wide.

"Clay I'm joking.  It's Carlo and Maria's." Anna said. "You can stay with them or you can come to Mass with me." 

"Well I've never been to midnight Mass before and I really don't know them, but more importantly I would like to be with you." Clay said. _Webb what is happening to you?_

"Good answer, blue blood." Anna laughed.

"Pico are you planning on introducing Clay to the family?" Lucia asked.

"When I'm ready." Anna said. "Ok everyone into the front foyer. Listen up."

"My daughter always the boss." Lucia laughed.

"Tell me about it." Clay laughed. 

"Everyone this is Clayton Webb.  He's a nice guy so don't embarrass me." Anna advised.

"Hi." Clay said looking at all the eyes looking at him.

"Ok, Clay I am going to give you the rundown." Anna said then she whispered "Don't worry if you don't get it all."

"Let's hear it." Clay said.

Anna began:

"This is Charlie Gianetti and his wife Donna Maria, their kids Chucky, Deena and Marie.  This is Daniel Gianetti and his wife Sonya who is a Paparini, their kids Alicia and Annette.  Then there are Louisa Gianetti Carbone's sons, Carmine who is married to Joesphina Amoretti with their kids, Albee, Dotti and Michael.  This is his brother Salvatore who married her sister Lydia and their kids Linda, Johnny and Carmine.  Then you have Angelo Sr's sons Christopher who married Miranda Ragusa who is Dorothea Amoretti's daughter their kids Gianni and Paulie.  You already know his brother Angelo and my sister Teresa and their kids Antonio and Giovanni."  Anna took a deep breath.  

"Then there are the D'Alessio kids: Franco sons Franky Jr and is wife Louise, their kids Francesca and Louis.  That's Vinny who you met and of course my cousin Frankie, their kids Arianna and Al.  Then you have Maria D'Alessio's kids.  Eddie who is married to Maryanne Gianetti their 3 kids Marty, Eddie Jr and Patty.  Connie who is married to Alberto D'Amore their kids Roberta, Juliana and Nicholas.   Adamo who is married to my Aunt Sophia's daughter Natalia, their kids Suzanna and Joey.   This is Carlo Ragusa, son of Dorothea who is married to Maria, Louisa Gianetti Carbone's daughter; those are their kids Carlo and Freddie.   Matty Amoretti and his wife Gina and their kids Matthew and Elizabeth."  Anna took another breath and looked at Clay who was just standing there taking it all in.  

"The rest is pretty easy" Anna said with a smile.  "This is Aunt Sophia's son Roberto Zambrini who is married to Isabella D'Alessio, Franco's daughter, their kids David and Louis and my cousin Anthony Paparini and his wife Donna Gianetti, those are their kids Tony and Viviane. This is my cousin Marco and his wife Carmella their daughter Connie and one on the way. And that's it." Anna said exaggerating an exhale.

"So did you get all that?" Vinny asked with a laugh.

Clay turned to Anna, "Let me see…" Clay started pointing to each person. "Charlie and Donna Marie Gianetti, Chucky, Deena and Marie.  Daniel and Sonya Gianetti who is a Paparini and Alicia and Annette.  You are Carmine Gianetti and this is your wife Josephina who is an Amoretti, and Albee, Dotti and Michael.  Carmine's brother Salvatore and his wife Lydia who is Josephina's sister and the kids, Linda, Johnny and Carmine.  Christopher and Miranda Gianetti who is an Amoretti and you guys are Gianni and Paulie.   You're Franky and Louise D'Alessio and your kids Francesca and Louis.   Vinny and Frankie, it's nice to see you both again, nice to meet you Arianna and Al.  Eddie D'Alessio and Maryanne Gianetti with Marty, Eddie Jr. and Patty.  You're Connie and Albert D'Amore and Roberta, Juliana and Nicholas.  You are Adamo and Natalia D'Alessio and you are Suzanna and Joey.  Carlo Ragusa and Maria Gianetti Ragusa, hi Carlo and Freddie.  You're Matty Amoretti and this is your wife Gina and these are your kids Matthew and Elizabeth.   You're Roberto and Isabella Zambrini, and you guys are David and Louis.  Anthony and Donna Paparini, Tony and Viviane and Marco and Carmella Paparini, this is your daughter Connie and congrats on the one coming.  Oh and of course Angelo and Teresa, nice to see you guys and my pals Tony and Gio.  Finally last but not least, the baby of the group or so I have been told Anna Sophia Paparini."  Clay exhaled loudly and Anna's entire "family" converged upon him.  

They loved him, how he was able to get all those names right was amazing and he sure impressed them.

"Ok enough. I don't want you people scaring him." Anna said shooing everyone away. They were all asking him a million questions.

"You have all day tomorrow to talk to him." Lucia said, "But now we need to get going."

"Anna, where are everyone else's parents?" Clay asked noticing that Lucia was the only senior member there.

"Oh, the ones that are still with us will be here tomorrow.  Remember they are all at least 80, they don't do the Mass thing anymore." Anna replied. "Uncle Franco, his wife, Aunt Sophia and her husband will be meeting us at church."

"Sounds like I am going to have more names to learn." Clay said. 

**CHURCH OF THE BLESSED SACREMENT**

The church was no more than a five-minute walk.  As the group approached the entrance Clayton Webb was in awe of its beauty.  The Gothic style church was modeled after the Saint Chapelle in Paris, with its arched entry and stone carved structure it was quite breathtaking.  He had been in churches before, as a child and even as an adult. However, those churches were nothing like this.  The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling coupled with the beautiful alter terracotta floors and Crucifix above only added to the mystery and holiness of the occasion.

"This is beautiful." Clay whispered to Anna.

"It is, we've been coming here for as long as I can remember." Anna said and then chuckled, "it was just so much fun driving here from Brooklyn every Sunday."  

Before Clay could respond a priest walked over to the group.  "Lucia I see you brought the troops." Father Michael said with a laugh greeting them in the vestibule.

"Of course." Lucia laughed. "Father Michael I would like you to meet Clayton Webb, a friend of Anna's."

"A friend of Anna's really?  A pleasure to meet you, Anna was the first baby I christened when I came to this parish.  I have watched her grow up." Fr. Michael stated.

"I guess you and I will have to talk sometime." Clay replied with a smile. _Webb you're making small talk with a priest?_

"All I can say is heaven help you." Fr. Michael joked.

"Ah, that's enough Father Michael." Anna cut in.

"Anna it's good to see you. Does Father Charles know you are here? I am sure he will want you to…" Fr. Michael began.

"No he doesn't." Anna said quickly cutting him off.

"Well. We need to go tell him.  Come with me."  Fr. Michael said taking Anna by the arm.

"Clay go with my mom, I'll be right back." Anna said rolling her eyes.

Clay walked into the church and sat next with Lucia on one side and Teresa on the other.  The service was beginning and Anna had not joined them yet.

"Where's Anna?" Clay whispered.

"She helps with the Midnight Mass sometimes.  When they con her that is." Teresa replied with a quiet laugh.  "They sucker her almost every year."

Clay didn't know what to think.  Here he was sitting with a group of people he barely knew, in a church he had never been to at a Mass he had only heard about_.  Webb it's amazing that a woman has done this to you. I wonder if this is how Harm felts when he first fell in love with Mac.  Whoa in love? Where the hell, oops I mean heck, did that come from? _Webb sat there thinking.  He was so lost in his own thoughts that he missed most of the service; it wasn't until the organ music began to fill the church that he snapped back.  _A song I recognize_, he thought.  The introduction to Oh Holy Night began, suddenly he heard a familiar voice, he looked up to alter but there was no one there.  Teresa gently tapped his hand, turned her head and pointed to the balcony.  There was Anna singing. 

_Oh holy night   
The stars are brightly shining   
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth   
Long lay the world in sin and error pining   
'Til he appeared and the soul felt its worth   
A thrill of hope the weary soul rejoices   
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn...   
Fall on your knees   
Oh hear the angel voices   
Oh night divine   
Oh night when Christ was born   
Oh night divine   
Oh night, oh night divine_

Clay was in shock.  He thought back to the day he walked in on Anna's performance when she was singing and dancing around her apartment, even her singing in the car; but it was nothing like this.

"Clayton, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies." Lucia teased.  

"I had no idea." Was all Clay could say.

The chorus sang the second verse and the service was over. The family went into the vestibule; Anna came down the balcony steps and was greeted by Webb.

"That was beautiful, why didn't you tell me?" Clay asked.

"I didn't know it was going to happen until we got here." Anna laughed. 

"How do you do that?" Clay asked?

"Do what? They just play it in a lower key, I can't hit those high notes." Anna laughed.

"I realized that, I meant how is it that you always manage to surprise me?" Clay said, Anna just smiled at him innocently and shrugged.

"So anyone for the Christmas tree?" Teresa asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Anna said, "Clay do you want to go to Rockefeller Center?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Clay replied.  _I want to have fun?_

Part of the group walked down towards Rockefeller Center to look at the tree while the rest went to their respective homes.  By the time they returned to Lucia's home it was 2am for the _City that Never Sleeps_ it was very quiet.  As they reached the doors of the San Remo building it began to snow.

"Ahh." Anna said looking up at the sky. "Now everything is perfect.  It's going to be a white Christmas."  Clay just looked at her, then at the few family members that were with them.  He had this image in his head of every old movie he had every seen.  He grabbed Anna and kissed her; not worrying about the eyes that were on them.

"Well the man has some passion in him." Frankie whispered to Teresa.

"According to Anna that's not all he has." Teresa whispered back laughing.

They all quietly went inside and left the couple standing there in their embrace.

Tomorrow was Christmas and it was going to be a very interesting day.


	13. Christmas and New Years

**CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS**

DISCLAIMERS: You know what they are!

PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

With the addition of Clay, sleeping arrangements had to be rearranged.  Angelo and Clay shared a room and Teresa and Anna shared.  Around 5 am Anna went to the room where the men were sleeping.

"Angelo, wake up." Anna whispered and looked over at Clay sleeping in the other bed.

"I'm up. What is it?" Angelo asked.

"Teresa's not feeling well.  I think she needs you." Anna advised him.

"What's wrong?" Angelo asked sitting up.

"I don't know. Maybe morning sickness?" Anna said.

"Morning sick… she's pregnant?" Angelo said eyes wide open.

"Hey she's your wife I didn't do it." Anna laughed.

"Oh jeez." Angelo said laughing as he got out of bed.

As soon as Angelo left the room Anna went and locked the door. She slid into bed next to Clay.

"Merry Christmas blue blood." Anna said giving him a kiss.

"Mmm, merry Christmas." Clay replied putting his arms around her.  He then suddenly woke up. "Are you nuts?"

"What?" Anna laughed.

"Where's Angelo?" Clay asked looking over at the empty bed.

"Right now he is probably wondering if Teresa is pregnant." Anna laughed.

"What did you do?" Clay asked with a worried tone.

"I told him she had morning sickness to get him out of here. Hee hee" Anna laughed.

"What about your mother?" Clay asked.

"She's told old to get pregnant." Anna replied.

"That's not what I meant." Clay laughed shaking his head.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt any of us." Anna replied and kissed him again.

"Anna this isn't wise." Clay advised.

"Yes it is." Anna said pulling off his shirt.

"You are going to be the death of me." Clay laughed as he tapped her nose.

"I should kill thee with much cherishing. Remember?" Anna said.

"I remember." Clay laughed.  

They made love and around 6:30 went to the living room. Angelo and Teresa were already sitting there getting the gifts ready.  Clay went over and joined Angelo who was putting the final touches on a train set.

"I'm gonna kill you." Teresa said. 

"What did I do?" Anna asked batting her eyes.

"You are such a brat." Teresa laughed. "Poor Angelo, it took me until now to convince him I am not pregnant."

"Oops, my mistake." Anna shrugged.

"Pico if Ma ever found out she would kill you." Teresa said.

"If Ma ever found out what?" Lucia asked. 

"Nothing." Teresa and Anna both replied innocently.

"Hmm, my girls, always up to something." Lucia said pulling on Anna's ear

"Not me Ma, I wasn't _up at all." Teresa said sticking her tongue out and looking at Clay._

"Teresa, shut up." Anna laughed.

"Girls, behave." Lucia admonished in a joking tone. "Now it's almost 7 the servers are coming at 9, parents at 9:30 and everyone else at 2."

"What do you want us to do?" Teresa asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Anna mimicked. "Such a brown nosa."

"Everything is ready.  I have been cooking for two weeks." Lucia replied. "Just get the tables ready and it will be fine."

They went and started getting the house ready.  Little by little the kids all started trickling into the living room.  All asking the same question; "Did Santa come?"  By 9:30 some of the people from the night before showed up and the gift opening began.  Clay and Teresa were away from the group having a private conversation.

"Did you pick it up?" Clay asked. "They didn't have it in the Washington store."

"Yeah, I did. No problem, are you going to give it to her now?" Teresa asked handing him a small box.

"What do you think?" Clay asked. "Christmas has never been this animated for me before."

"Well we're all exchanging gifts now, so why not." Teresa replied and they walked back to disaster central.  There was paper and ribbons all over the place.  Anna and her extended family did a secret Santa each year, and they were trying to guess who gave what to whom.  

Clay went and sat on the arm of the chair that Anna was sitting in.  She leaned into him and smiled.  Casually he placed the small box in her lap.

"For me?" Anna asked sweetly.

"No your sister." Clay said sarcastically.

"Very good Clay, you're learning." Angelo laughed.

"I love these blue boxes." Anna said carefully untying the white silk ribbon.  She lifted the blue pouch out of the box and opened it.  Her mouth dropped open when the necklace slipped out of the pouch.  She looked at Clay.  "How did you know?"

"I have to be honest, Teresa helped me." Clay said. "She told you lost your other one. I know it's not the same one, they didn't have that one."

"What is it Anna?" Lucia asked.

"The platinum and diamond Tiffany cross." Anna replied biting her lip.

"Whoa that must have set you back." Frankie said. 

"Frankie, hush." Lucia said.

Anna handed Clay the cross and lifting her hair turned her back to him.  Clay put the cross on her and Anna turned back around and kissed him.

"Ewww." The sentiment came from some of the kids.

"I have something for you." Anna said walking over to the tree with Clay.

"I got my gift about 4 hours ago." Clay whispered teasingly.

"That was just the card." Anna laughed handing him a box.  Clay opened the box and found a pair of diamond cufflinks and gold shirt studs.

"These are beautiful." Clay said kissing her.

"You really like them? I know you have a tux." Anna said.

"I love them." Clay said hugging her.

"Expensive gifts and look at them. This is serious." Lucia whispered to Teresa and Frankie.

"I think it is." Frankie said with a smile.

"And he knows everything." Teresa whispered.

"Everything?" Lucia asked in shocked.

"Everything Ma," Teresa said as she watched her little sister.

Christmas with the Paparini's consisted of a lot of food and a lot of noise. At one point the entire family gathered in the great room and sang Carols.  It was obvious that Anna inherited her mother's cooking talents.  Lucia had prepared everything, and it was exceptional. The only thing she didn't do was the serving.  She hired a complete staff to handle that job for the day.  Clay met the remaining members of Anna's family and was immediately accepted by everyone.  Not only was this a big family but it was a warm and loving one as well.  

The next day came too fast.  Clay had to get back to Washington, everyone hated to see him leave but he explained that work called.  He suggested that Anna stay, and she agreed.  Anna did promise she would be back in Virginia for New Years' Eve.  With a long kiss good bye at the door, and in the elevator and outside the building, Clayton Webb finally got into a cab and started his journey back to Washington.  This was the greatest Christmas he had ever experienced.

**NEW YEARS EVE **

Anna arrived at Union Station on New Years' Eve.  She had decided to take the train back and Clay was right there to pick her up.  After a warm greeting they went back to his place.  

Clayton Webb was totally out of his element.  He was excited for New Year's Eve.  He had even requested the day off. Something he had never done before.  Anna came over and cooked dinner. He watched her as she moved around his kitchen.  She was so comfortable and at home there.  

Anna cooked them a wonderful meal.  After dinner they sat in front of the fire and relaxed.  He mentioned the young Afghan boy that had endeared himself to Mac and other things that had happened during the week.  As midnight approached they sipped champagne and rang in the New Year.  


	14. Meeting the Upper Crust

**MEETING THE UPPER CRUST**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

Two weeks after New Years and things were back to normal. Anna was busy with her practice and Clay was in and out of town.  Whatever free moments they had they spent together.  There were so many things happening.  Neither knew what to deal with first.  However, the most important on Clay's agenda was bringing Anna to meet Porter.  He had gotten back into town earlier in the day and after a conversation with Anna drove to his mother's home.

**WEBB RESIDENCE**

"Hello Mother, how are you?" Clay asked leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Just fine Clayton. Where have you been?" Porter asked.

"Business and the usual." Clay replied.

"No I don't think so; I know you have been in town the last 2 weeks." Porter stated.

"No mother, I just got back today." Clay said.

"You were gone two days Clayton, I still have my sources." Porter said.

"Well yeah that's true.  I've been otherwise occupied." Clay said with a smile.

"Yeah, since when do you say yeah?" Porter asked. "It's so common."

"I've picked up a lot of new things mother." Clay said.

"Have you? What's new in your life Clayton?" Porter probed.

"That's why I am here." Clay began. "I've met someone."

"Oh really? Anyone I might know?" Porter asked. "Is it the Barkley's daughter? I so hoped you would finally be receptive to her."

"No it's not her I don't think you know her.  She lives in Reston and is a lawyer…" Clay started.

"A lawyer did you meet her though your associates at JAG?" Porter asked.

"Sort of, she was the wedding coordinator at the place where Mac and Harm are having their reception." Clay advised her.

"And now she is a lawyer? How old is this woman?" Porter questioned. "Did she just graduate?"

"No mother," Clay laughed. "She is 36; she was a lawyer in New York before she came here."

"She's from New York?" Porter asked.

"Yes, Anna came down here to be closer to her nephews." Clay stated, no need in Porter knowing everything.

"Anna, is that her name?" Porter asked.

"Yes, Anna Paparini." Clay announced.

"Paparini? Is that Eye-talian?" Porter asked. "You girlfriend is a New York Eye-talian?"

"Yes, from a wonderful family…" Clay started.

"You've met her family? Were did she take you Brooklyn?" Porter said sarcastically.

"She grew up in Brooklyn Heights, but her family now lives in Manhattan. Overlooking Central Park."

"My son is dating a Brooklyn Eye-talian?" Porter said shaking her head.

"Mother it's Italian not Eye-talian." Clay said. "Why don't you let me tell you about her before she arrives?" 

"She's coming here?" Porter asked. 

"Yes tonight for dinner." Clay replied.

"Well then I guess you should tell me about her." Porter said. Clay told his mother about Anna and her family. He left out such details as to how her family amassed their fortune, but let her know they had one. "So her father was a Federal Prosecutor?"

"Yes, and very good at what he did.  So is Anna, she started her practice after Thanksgiving and she is doing very well." Clay said proudly.

"You seem very taken with this woman." Porter commented.  

Before Clay could respond, Porter's Major Domo walked in and announced, "Madam there is a guest to see Mr. Webb."

"Thank you Jonathan, please advise Cook there will be a third for dinner this evening." Porter replied. "Well, don't leave her standing out there."

Clay went to greet Anna.  She was stunning.  She was wearing a black silk dress with an asymmetrical hemline and V-yoke waist.  The subtle V-neck was trimmed with a hint of Battenburg lace.  The sleeveless dress had a Bolero style jacket which was delicately trimmed with Battenburg lace on the collar.  Anna wore her hair down, knowing that was how Clay preferred it.  She also wore the cross he had given her for Christmas, she never took that off.  In her ears Anna wore a pair of platinum hoops that had a diamond at the top, they were a gift that her father had given her mother and her mother gave to Anna after his death, they were good luck for her and tonight she needed all the luck she could get.

"You look beautiful." Clay said kissing her.

"Thank you, I hope this is ok." Anna replied. "I'm actually nervous.  Were you nervous at Christmas?"

"No," Clay laughed because he knew he was lying. "Come on, everything will be fine."  Hand in hand they walked into the study. "Mother, may I present Anna Paparini."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Webb." Anna said extending her hand. _Stand up straight, smile act confident._

"My son didn't do you justice. You're lovely, rather exotic." Porter remarked.

"Thank you." Anna said. _Breathe, inhale exhale._

"May I offer you something before dinner?" Porter asked.

"No thank you." Anna replied. _Unless it's a shot of tequila._

"That will be all Jonathan." Porter said to the Major Domo.

"Yes, ma'am." Jonathan replied.

"Clayton tells me you're a lawyer. What is your specialty?" Porter asked.

"I am a criminal defense lawyer." Anna replied.

"Really, that must cause conflict when you are defending someone who has committed a heinous crime." Porter said.

"Well I look at it this way; I am defending the Constitution and our rights, not necessarily the criminal." Anna replied.

"Yes, spoken like a true Democrat." Porter replied.

"Actually, I'm more of a Republican." Anna said with a smile.

"Mother, Anna is an avid rider." Clay said getting the topic off politics fast.

"Really, did my son tell you he went to the Olympics?" Porter said.

"No ma'am, he never mentioned that." Anna replied.

"Yes he did. Did you ever compete?" Porter asked.

"I never did better than the Maclay Finals." Anna said.

"Really, at Madison Square Garden?" Porter was shocked.

"That's were the event is held. It was about 13 years ago, right before I graduated from Columbia Law." Anna stated.

"You never told me that." Clay stated.

"We all have our little secrets." Anna replied with a smile. "You never mentioned the Olympics."

"Very true," Clay laughed. 

"You attended Columbia? What made you chose that school?" Porter asked.

"I did my undergraduate there and it was close to home." Anna replied.

"You are close to your family." Porter stated.

"Very, you know how those large ethnic families are." Anna said with a smirk. _Stop that!_

The Major Domo entered the room, "Dinner is served, Ma'am." 

"Shall we?" Porter asked.  They retired to the dining room and sat for dinner.  Clay and Anna sat across from each other and Porter sat between them at the head of the table.  "My dear that is a beautiful necklace," Porter said admiring Anna's cross.

"Thank you it was a gift from Clay." Anna replied with a smile.

"Clay I didn't know you had such taste." Porter mused as the meal was served.

"I had inspiration." Clay said winking at Anna, which did not escape Porter.

"Clayton tells me that your father was an attorney." Porter stated.

"Yes, he was a Federal Prosecutor for the Southern District of New York." Anna said.

"He must have had some very interesting cases." Porter said.

"Actually, the most interesting was his work against Organized Crime." Anna said. 

"And what does he do now? Has he retired?" Porter asked.

"He retired in 1996, he past in 1998." Anna said.

"And your mother?" Porter asked.

"Well, she enjoys being a grandmother, doing charity work and basically bumming around the city." Anna replied.

"Bumming around?" Porter questioned.

"Yeah," Anna replied, she had kept her hands folder in her lap but as she started talking about her mother she started waving them. "You know, just spending the day without a plan and seeing where it takes you."

"I see," Porter said.

"Didn't you ever just go anywhere without an itinerary?" Anna asked.

"No, I keep a strict calendar." Porter replied.

"You should try it sometime." Anna said with a smile.

"Anna, what do you do when you are not defending the Constitution?" Porter asked.

"I spend time with my nephews, my horses, your son and _bumming around. Of course not in that order." Anna replied._

"Mother; Anna and I are going to the stables." Clay stated now that dinner was over.

"Isn't it too dark?" Porter asked. "Won't you be cold?"

"I think we'll be safe." Clay joked. This also didn't escape Porter; _my son's making a joke?_

"Anna, was the wine to your liking?" Porter asked. "I know most New Yorkers prefer red over white."

"No more than most southerners prefer bourbon over gin." Anna said with slight sarcasm.   Clay looked at her and smiled.

Clay and Anna excused themselves and walked the grounds.

"Well that was interesting." Anna said.

"You handled it all rather well." Clay replied.

"And what was that crack about wine?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I liked your response." Clay laughed and kissed her.

"Clayton, please what would mother think?" Anna mocked in a very proper tone.

"I seem to recall asking you that same question at Christmas." Clay laughed.

"Well, that was different." Anna said with a smile.

They walked down to the stables and looked at the horses as well as Clay's ribbons. They stood there talking and laughing, Anna had Porter's number.  "She's not thrilled with her son having a New York Eye-talian as a girlfriend is she?" Anna joked.

"I don't know about that and what makes you say Eye-talian?" Clay laughed.

"It's common down here." Anna replied.

"Well, the only thing that matters is if I am thrilled with a New York Eye-talian." Clay said kissing her.

That little kiss turned into a lot more.  Clayton Webb was a very changed and bold man since Anna entered his life.  Things he would have never considered doing in the past now seemed very normal to him.  He picked Anna up, walked into an empty stall and gently laid her down.

"Clay! This is more risky than my mother's house. At least there we had a locked door." Anna protested.

"Hmm, is my tough New Yorker being a chicken?" Clay teased.

"No, she's trying to make a good impression on your mother." Anna stated.

"You are so cute." Clay said changing the subject.

"Thank you, but I don't think your mother would agree right now." Anna said changing the subject back. 

"What happened to the I don't care what people think attitude." Clay joked and tapped her nose.

"She's not people, she's your mother." Anna said.

"Forget about my mother." Clay said kissing her neck.

"Mmm, forgotten." Anna murmured  

Not before long they were giving the horses a lesson in human nature.  While they both had most of their clothes on there was no mistaking what they were doing.  

"Clayton what in heaven's name are you two doing?" Porter said walking in on them.

"Hello," Clayton said not knowing what else to say.

"Please make yourselves a bit more presentable." Porter said shaking her head and walking away.

"Oh this was good blue blood." Anna said sarcastically. "She probably thinks I have corrupted you."

"Not exactly how I would have imagined the evening to go." Clay replied.

"So much for endearing myself to your mother." Anna laughed.

"Shall we?" Clay asked picking some hay out of Anna's hair. "Time to go."

"This is entirely my fault isn't it?" Anna laughed. "Before me you weren't as _adventurous were you?"_

"Yes, it is." Clay teased. "There are a lot of things that have changed since I met you."  They walked back to the house.  Jonathan was in the kitchen when they returned.

"Jonathan where's my mother?" Clay asked.

"She's in the study; she said she does not want to be disturbed." Jonathan replied. "Unless it is by Ms. Paparini."

"Is this where she offers me a million dollars to never see her son again?" Anna joked.

"Would you take it?" Clay laughed.

"In a heart beat." Anna teased. "Well here goes nothing." Anna said as she walked to the study.

"Come in Anna." Porter said.

"Mrs. Webb, allow me to apologize.  We got a little carried away; we haven't seen each other…" Anna began.

"Anna, sit down." Porter instructed and Anna obeyed. "You are a very interesting young woman."

"Thank you?" Anna said.

"It was a compliment." Porter said. "I pride myself on being able to judge a person upon the first meeting.  You are confident, exciting, a ball of fire. I like that."

"Was this a test?" Anna asked.

"Somewhat," Porter smiled. "You were very polite, but your answers were sharp."

"I try." Anna said. "Again Mrs. Webb, we meant no disrespect."

"Anna, please while no mother ever wants to walk in on _that." Porter began, "I see something in my son that I have never seen before."_

"I'm sure you just saw a lot of things you have never seen before." Anna replied. _Not a good time to be smart-alecky._

"Yes, that is true_. I like you Anna.  You make my son human.  Don't tell him I said so, but his father and I always found him a bit stuffy." Porter said. This comment made Anna cover her mouth with her hand and chuckle. "Or should I say stiff."  This made Anna laugh aloud. Porter realizing the humor in her comment began to laugh as well._

"Mrs. Webb, you are also an interesting woman." Anna said as her laughter subsided.

"I think you are wonderful for Clayton. You've loosened him up a bit." Porter said. "But let's not tell him I think so."

"Why Mrs. Webb, aren't you the sneaky one." Anna laughed.

"Now let's really make him squirm, come talk to me." Porter laughed. "What is all this bumming around?"

"Mrs. Webb what are you doing tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I have to check my calendar." Porter replied. 

"Well forget whatever you have to do.  I'll take the day off.  Do you own comfortable shoes?" Anna said.

"What did you have in mind?" Porter said.

"We are going to bum around Washington." Anna announced.

"It is safe to come in?" Clay asked opening the door.

"It's fine." Porter replied.

"Clay your mother's giving me fifteen thousand dollars to leave you alone.  I told her the show in the stables alone was worth at least twenty-five." Anna said.

"Anna." Clay said in shock.

"It's true Clayton; my original offer was five thousand. We had to haggle." Porter said with a straight face.

"You're playing with me. You both think this is funny?" Clay said looking at the two women who were trying not to laugh.

"Clayton you are a fuddy duddy." Porter announced. "Anna is a good influence."

"Thank you Mrs. Webb." Anna said.

"Now if you will both excuse me. I need to get some sleep, tomorrow I'm bumming." Porter said.

"You're what?" Clayton asked.

"We are spending the day together." Anna announced.

"Anna, it's been a pleasure." Porter said giving her an embrace. "And Clayton next time you plan on taking a roll in the hay; lock the stall door." Porter added with a laugh.

Porter left the study, leaving Clayton and Anna standing there.

"You are amazing." Clay said.

"Moi?" Anna said.

"Yes you, you get caught in a compromising position and not only to you have my mother joking about it, but now you are buddies." Clay said.

"What can I say?" Anna asked with a shrug.

"This is going to be trouble." Clay laughed. "It's getting late, I'll follow you home." 

They left Porter's and Clay followed Anna home.  Once they were there, he walked her to the door and Anna reminded him they had some unfinished business.  Clay ended up spending the night.  The next morning Clay went to work; Anna and Porter spent the day bumming around Washington.  Porter had an exhilarating time; Anna took her to places in Washington she would have never considered going to.  Anna was going to be a good influence on the entire Webb Family.


	15. Snow Angels

**SNOW ANGELS**

Standard Disclaimers as always

Please send me reviews

=====================================================================================================

Anna and Clay had become guests of Porter's.  They made it a point to go there for dinner at least once a week. Clay somehow became the target of their humor, both teasing him endlessly.  Even when Clay was out of town, Anna would visit Porter.  Porter loved the visits and made it a point to introduce Anna in her circle.  Anna charmed them all.  January was over and it was a week until Valentines.  

**ANNA'S OFFICE**

Anna was meeting with a client.   Michael Giordano was a petty criminal who thought himself something of a wise guy.   Luckily he had a great lawyer who got him out of his little mishaps.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Anna asked. "You need to keep yourself clean."

"A guy's gotta live." Mike replied.

"Yeah, try getting a job.  I gave you several leads." Anna replied.

"Those jobs aren't good for me." Mike protested.

"Hey, I'm not a career consultant here. Get yourself an honest job and stop hitting liquor stores." Anna advised.

"It wasn't me." Mike stated.

"Yeah and I'm actually Xena Warrior Princess." Anna said rolling her eyes. 

"I swear this last time I wasn't there." Mike said.

"No then where did you get the money?" Anna asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Better I don't know."

"Can you get me out of this?" Mike begged.

"Yeah, I am meeting with the ADA later, but it's getting harder and harder. I'm running out of Amendments."

"You're the best." Mike said getting up.

"Mike, please lay low." Anna said.

"I will." Mike said leaving.

"And get a job." She called after him.

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

Webb was sitting at his desk going over files.  It had been over a month since his and Mac's adventure in Switzerland, it all worked out but he still felt a bit guilty.  Slugging a superior was not the smartest thing he had done but it felt good.  He never realized how much Mac, Harm and all the people at JAG meant to him.  That was Anna's doing, she had him looking at life so differently.

"Mr. Webb, the director would like to see you." His secretary advised him.

"Thanks." Webb said getting up and walking to the Director's office.

"Webb, come in." He said.

"You needed to see me?" Webb asked.

"Yes, you're being sent on a new assignment." He stated.

"When?" Webb asked he didn't want to be away right now. "Where?"

"You leave February 16th and you're going to Turkey.  We have indication that there is some activity in a city called Erzurum."

"That's northwest of the Iranian border." Webb replied. "Why are we waiting until the 16th?"

"Intel advises that this group is currently in transport and will not be arriving there until then.  Put a team together and get ready." He said.

"Yes Sir. " Clay said. "How long should we be gone?"

"No more than a few days, we just want to ensure that this is not Al-Qaeda setting up a new branch." He replied.

"I'll get on it." Webb left the office.

Back in his office Webb looked out the window and noticed it was still snowing.  He got up from his desk and after giving some instructions to his secretary he left.

As he drove he thought about his new assignment, he thought about Anna and the fact he would be leaving.  At least it was only going to be for a few days.  

"Webb." He said answering his cell.

"Hey you, it's snowing." Anna said. 

"It's been snowing for two hours. What's on your mind?" Webb asked, hearing the playfulness in her voice.

"Let's play in the snow." Anna suggested. 

"How did I know?" Clay laughed. "The things you get me to do."

"Good, I'm on my way back from a meeting; I'll meet you at your place." Anna said.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Anna was already there when Clay arrived.  Since they were now leaving clothes at each other's homes she was already changed and had the music playing when he got there.  Clay walked in on another one of Anna's performances just as the Corr's song was ending. She saw Clay standing there and continued singing.

_So go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Tempt me, tease me   
'Till I can't deny this   
Loving feeling   
Make me long for your kiss   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on   
Come on leave me breathless   
Go on, go on_

"If you wanted to be breathless all you had to do is ask." Clay teased.

"Oh shut up, go change." Anna laughed. "You missed my Paula Abdul routine."

Clay laughed and Anna started singing and dancing "_You've got me knocked out turn me inside out It's you that makes my heart beat You've got me knocked out Baby there's no doubt You swept me off my feet."_

"You know I remember asking you something a few months ago." Clay said.

"What's that?" Anna asked walking into the bedroom.

"Have I swept you off your feet?" Clay asked hugging her.

"No," Anna teased she pushed him onto the bed and jumped on him. "But I know I've knocked you off your feet."

Clay flipped her over and began tickling her.  "No? No? Tell me the truth." 

"Mr. Webb what has gotten into you?" Anna laughed. 

"I am experienced in making people talk, so you better tell me." Webb replied.

"Ok ok," Anna said between fits of laughter. "I'll talk." 

Clay stopped his interrogation tactics, "Now I repeat Ms. Paparini have I swept you off your feet?"

"No!" Anna laughed as she ran out of the bedroom and out the door.  Clay got up and followed her outside.  By the time he made it down, Anna had already built an arsenal of snowballs.  

"Anna where are you?" Clay called out not seeing her anywhere.

"Guess." Anna called back as a snowball hit Clay in the chest.

"You'll pay for that." Clay said as he spotted her.

"I don't think so." Anna said. "Clay where are you?"

"Right here," Clay said as he came up behind Anna and dumped some snow on her.

"Ouch," Anna cried falling to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Clay asked worried, kneeling down to check on her.

"Just fine," Anna laughed and pushed snow in his face. Clay was about to get her back when Anna said "Uncle."

"Oh that's how it works, I get the advantage and you call a time out?" Clay laughed.

"Did you ever make a snow angel?" Anna asked.

"Not that I remember." Clay replied.

"What kid of childhood did you have exactly?" Anna asked. "Lie back in the snow."

"You're kidding?" Clay responded.

"Just do it." Anna instructed as she laid back, "watch."

Anna began to move her arms and legs and create a snow angel.  

"Anna, there are people watching us." Clay protested.

"So, they are jealous because they aren't having as much fun." Anna said.

"You're crazy, you know that." Clay laughed.

"You need to loosen up." Anna teased as she got up. "Look a perfect angel."

Clay relented and made an angel in the snow _I can't believe I am doing this. When he was done he got up and looked, it did look like an angel. "Now what?" He asked._

"A hot bubble bath, I'm cold." Anna replied walking toward the door.  Clay followed her inside; while she getting the bath ready he got two snifters of brandy and met her in the bathroom. "Here this should warm you up."

"Thanks, care to take a swim?" Anna asked.

They got into the warm water and settled in, Anna's back to his Clay's chest.  Clay looked around his bathroom, what once just had towels and soap, now had candles and other more feminine touches.  The lights were off; there was a glow from the candles and the smell of spices drifting up from the water.  

"Anna, I have something to tell you." Clay began.

"Did you ever notice you always have something to tell me, when I can't get away." Anna teased.

"Well, it's a good tactic don't you think?" Clay replied.

"Hmm maybe," Anna said closing her eyes and resting against him.

"I am leaving again, next week." Clay said.

"Ok, for how long?" Anna asked trying to hide her disappointment, next week was Valentines.

"It should only be a few days." Clay said.

"I'll miss you." Anna said softly.

"I'm not gone yet.  I don't leave until the 16th." Clay said.

"Then we still have the weekend and the 15th." Anna said.

"The 15th don't you mean the 14th?" Clay asked.

"Nope, remember I promised the Landon House I would work on the 14th. We're celebrating on the 15th." Anna reminded him.

"Right," Clay replied. 

"I'm turning into a prune, let's get out." Anna said. Clay got out and grabbed a towel; he wrapped it around him then held one open for Anna.  He wrapped her in the towel and carried her to the bedroom where they remained until the next morning.

=====================================================================================================

Breathless – The Corrs

Knocked Out – K. Edmunds


	16. Valentines

**VALENTINES**

DON'T OWN THEM

AS ALWAYS I WANT REVIEWS

Author's Note: To my favorite brat – you know who you are…  The point is Anna has Webb doing things he would never do; she is an "interesting influence" on him.

=====================================================================================================

Anna was stuck working tonight.  The Landon House had a special Valentine's Package and she had promised to help. She and Clay had agreed to celebrate the next night.  Webb decided that he wanted to celebrate on the 14th.  He had entered a whole new world; he liked the idea of being in "like" with someone.  As a surprise, while Anna worked, Clayton Webb went to her home.  By the time she arrived, he had soft music playing, candlelight all around, rose petals scattered and a smile on his face.  He wasn't in like, he was in love.

"Clay this is wonderful." Anna exclaimed.

"Our first Valentine's, we couldn't celebrate tomorrow." Clay replied.

"When did you become such a romantic?" Anna laughed.

"Oh, last September sometime." Clay said with a smile pouring her a glass of champagne.

"So what's on the agenda?" Anna asked.

"First this." Clay said handing Anna a red apple.

"Ok." Anna laughed. "What's next a banana?"

"No, this." Clay said handing her a small ham.

"Am I missing something here?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"Now dinner." Clay said taking the cover off the platter that was on the table. On the platter was another ham with baked apple rings.

"It looks wonderful Clay." Anna said very confused.

"You don't get it." Clay said rolling his eyes.

"No I do, you cooked.  I'm sure it's terrific." Anna said completely clueless.

"Anna I thought you were smart." Clay laughed.

"Well since I'm not, explain it." Anna said.

"A New York apple? A Virginia ham? Look how perfectly they go together." Clay stated.

"Oh Clay" Anna said raising her hand to her chest, "that has to be the most romantic adorable thing I have ever seen."

"You like it?" Clay asked.

"I love it." Anna said wrapping her arms around him. "Now I have something for you."

She went to the bedroom and came back with a box, "Happy Valentines Day."

"What is this?" Clay said opening the box. He then started laughing.

"You like?" Anna asked. "Your mother helped me pick it out."

"My mother helped you pick out silk boxers." Clay asked in shock.

"Yes she did, and I expect a fashion show later." Anna said with a smile.

"You bought me underwear with my mother." Clay laughed.

"Are you complaining?" Anna asked.

"I guess not." Clay said kissing her.  "With my mother?"

"Now let's eat. I want some Virginia Ham." Anna laughed.

After dinner, Clay made a fire and they cuddled on the floor.  Anna was resting her head on Clay's chest and he was playing with her hair.  

"Anna, are you happy?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Anna replied.

"I'm happy." Clay replied. "Dance with me."

"Ok?" Anna said looking at him. "You never want to dance."

"Tonight I do." Clay said changing the CD.

"You have this all planned huh?" Anna laughed.

"Yes I do. I even picked the song." Clay smiled.

Once in your life you will find her   
Someone who turns your heart around   
And next thing you know   
Yor´re closing down the town   
Wake up and it´s still with you   
Even though you left her way across town   
Wonderin´ to yourself   
Hey what have I found   
When you get caught   
Between the moon and New York City   
I know it´s crazy but it´s true   
If you get caught   
Between the moon and New York City   
The best that you can do   
The best that you can do   
Is fall in love…  
  


"Arthur's Theme?" Anna laughed.

"Hey, it was either that or New York, New York. But somehow I didn't think a song with the words, start spreading the news I'm leaving today, would not go over too well." Clay replied.  _You're becoming a sap Webb._

"Clayton Webb, you are actually corny." Anna laughed. "But I love it."

They went to bed.  Two days later Clay left for Turkey.  Anna threw herself into her work while she waited for him to come back.


	17. Return to Me

**RETURN TO ME**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

=====================================================================================================

Anna was in New York when Clay returned. Anna Deguesa, Anna's grandmother, was ill.  Clay called and offered to come to New York but Anna told him it wasn't necessary.  Anna went back to Virginia, to handle some things, and Clay was away. When Clay got back, she had already returned to New York. It was a month before they saw each other again, and that would have never happened had Teresa not called Clay.

"Webb." He said answering his cell.

"Clay it's Teresa." She said.

"How's everything?" Clay asked.

"Clay you need to go to New York." Teresa said.

"Why what's going on?" Clay asked.

"Anna's planning to stay in New York." Teresa said.

"She's what," Clay asked.

"Clay she is planning on moving back, to help Ma." Teresa said. 

"I'll be there in a few hours." Clay said.

**LUCIA PAPARINI'S HOME**

Clay arrived at Lucia's home and was greeted by Lucia.

"It's good to see you Clayton." Lucia said.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Clay replied.

"This is never easy, but my mother is almost 100." Lucia said. "Her life is ending, Anna's is just beginning."

"Teresa didn't go into much detail, what's going on exactly?" Clay asked.

"Anna thinks that she should come live here to help me with her grandmother.  It's not for her to take care of.  Since her father died Anna has been responsible for everything. We never wanted that, it just happened." Lucia stated.

"Did you tell her that?" Clay asked knowing the answer.

"Of course, I have. You know Anna, she doesn't listen." Lucia said. "I told her I wasn't taking care of her grandmother alone. I'm hiring people."

"Where's Anna now?" Clay asked.

"She's in the study." Anna replied. "Clayton, she doesn't have to do this. She takes care of everything as it is, and was not meant to play nurse maid to the family."

"I know." Clay said walking to the study.

Anna was on the phone and did not see him enter.

"Yes, I have the directive here." Anna said to the caller. "I will fax it over shortly."

"Anna." Clay said softly.

"Clay, how are you?" Anna asked as she dialed another number. "Give me a minute to take care of this."

"I'm fine. Anna put the phone down." Clay said.

"I said give me a minute. I need to take care of this." Anna snapped.

"Anna, put the phone down." Webb said firmly.

"Ok," Anna said angrily dropping the phone in the cradle. "What are ya doin' here?" 

"Teresa called me. Why didn't you?" Clay asked as he walked over to her.

"For what," Anna said flatly.

"Teresa tells me your thinking of moving back here." Clay said. 

"My mother will need help with grandmother." Anna said. "I would have told you."

"She can hire a nurse, she has said as much." Clay stated. "And that is something we should discuss, not something you tell me."

"I have responsibilities." Anna replied.

"So you're going to put your life on hold?" Clay asked. "Anna no one expects this of you. You have your own life."

"I am not putting my life on hold," Anna said. "I am taking care of my family."

"What about us?" Clay asked.

"You're never here, and when you are you can come to New York." Anna explained. 

"Anna, your life is in Virginia." Clay said. "Our life is in Virginia."

"Clay I have to take care of my family." Anna said. "And there is no _our life."_

"You have to take care of yourself." Clay said, ignoring her other comment. 

"It's the same thing." Anna said. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Clay said.

"Clay, my family is very close. I have to take care of them. Your family is not like that." Anna said.

"I know you're close. But your mother does not expect you to move back here. And I understand family responsibility." Clay said.

"Yes, you do the Christmas thing." Anna snapped sarcastically. "That's real family togetherness."

"Anna you need to step back." Clay said. "You're trying to start a fight. I won't let you." 

"Clay, just go back to Washington and I will see you when I get back." Anna said.

"When you come back to pack? I don't think so." Clay said. "What's going on? You said you were happy."

"I am, but it doesn't matter." Anna said walking away from him.

"Anna, this isn't because of your grandmother. Tell me what's going on." Clay asked. "Come on, let's take a walk."

"A walk? Clay I'm busy." Anna replied.  

"It can wait." Clay replied. "Stop being such a control freak."

"Ay, are you handling me?" Anna snapped.

"If I have to yes. Come on." Clay said.

"I have things to take care of." Anna said. 

"Anna, come with me now." Clay ordered.

"You did not just give me an order." Anna snapped.

"Well asking isn't working." Clay stated.

"Ordering isn't going to work either." Anna snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

"The man that loves you." Clay replied. _Did I just say that? "Anna, please come with me." _

Anna relented and got her coat. They went to Central Park and they walked for about 30 minutes before Clay stopped. 

"Anna, tell me how you feel." Clay encouraged.

"My grandma is dying Clay; how do you think I feel." Anna snapped.

"I don't know, tell me." Clay said.

"Clay I was named for her.  I'm sad." Anna said.

"What else." Clay said.

"I'm scared. Is that what you want to hear?" Anna asked. 

"Why are you scared?" Clay asked. "Anna, talk to me." 

"What do you want me to say?" Anna asked.

"What are you scared of?" Clay said taking her by the shoulders. "Is it of losing your grandmother?"

"No, she's almost 100; she's had a good life." Anna replied with no emotion, which was very unlike her.

"Then tell me what it is." Clay yelled.  

"You said you loved me." Anna said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"I know; is that what you are scared of?" Clay asked. "My loving you?"

Anna just shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Clay asked.

"I'm falling in love with you." Anna said. 

"Is that all?" Clay said taking her in his arms. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to lose you." Anna said.

"You aren't going to lose me. I told you I'm not going anywhere." Clay said.

"My fiancé was killed because of me; and your job..." Anna said. "I can't lose you."

"It won't happen." Clay said.  He hugged Anna tight and kissed her.

"You can't guarantee that." Anna said pulling away from him. 

"I can guarantee that I am not going to leave you." Clay replied.

"How can you say that?" Anna asked. "You can just walk away."

"Anna, look at me. I just said I love you.  I never planned on this. Do you think I am now going to walk away?" Clay stopped and looked at Anna. "You just said you're falling in love with me."

"I know." Anna smiled. 

"So, now tell me have I finally swept you off your feet?" Clay asked with a smile.

"Yes." Anna said softly, "you have."

They walked back to Lucia's. When they got there Anna's bags were already packed.  Lucia hugged them both and Clay took Anna back to Virginia, where she belonged. 

**ANNA'S APARTMENT A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Clay, thank you." Anna said walking into the living room. 

"For what," Clay asked.

"For coming and getting me," Anna said.

"Did you think I was going to let you stay there? Did you think your mother was going to let you stay?" Clay said.

"I don't know. But you were right." Anna said flopping down next to him.

"How is your grandmother?" Clay asked.

"She's at Ma's with round the clock nurses." Anna said. 

"And if you were there, what would you be doing?" Clay asked.

"Point taken, I'm here aren't I?" Anna said.

"Yes you are cara mia." Clay said.

"What did you call me?" Anna laughed.

"Cara mia, the only Italian I know is from Gomez Addams." Clay laughed. "What does that mean anyway?"

"My beloved." Anna said. 

"Well my beloved, are you ready for the party?" Clay asked.

"Yes I am. Where are you men going anyway?" Anna asked.

"McMurphy's." Clay replied.

"Hmm, you get to go to a bar and I have to go to a tea? Anna said.

"That's right." Clay laughed.

"I like Mac, but this bridal shower is going to be _soooo boring." Anna sighed._

Mac's bridal shower was anything but boring.  Harriet went into labor during the party.  The men on the other hand, were so tanked at McMurphy's, they almost didn't get Bud to the hospital.

=====================================================================================================

Author's Note: If you want a laugh go to It All Comes Together – Chapter 13


	18. A Surprise for Webb

**A SURPRISE FOR WEBB**

We all know the disclaimers

We all know I love reviews – please

=====================================================================================================

Webb was back and forth from places unknown to Anna.  She missed him but work was keeping her very busy.  Her new clients were keeping her in the court room and she loved it.  Anna was working on a case when her phone rang.

"Anna Paparini." She answered.

"Anna, it's Clay." Clay shouted in the phone.

"Clay where are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm not local." Clay replied.

"Are you safe?" Anna asked.

"As much as I can be," Clay responded.

"When are you coming home?" Anna asked.

"Soon, I just had to hear your voice." Clay said. The phone went dead and Anna just looked at the phone.  _That was sweet. She thought.___

**TWO DAYS LATER JAG OFFICES**

"Hi Bud are Mac or Harm here?" Anna asked.

"Anna, how are you?" Bud replied. "They're here."

"Thanks and how is baby Ashley?" Anna asked.

"Doing great," Bud said. "Colonel…"

"Hey Anna how are you?" Mac asked.

"Good and you?" She replied.

"Fine, what's going on?" Mac asked. "There aren't problems with the wedding?" 

"No, I just needed to go over a quick detail with you." Anna stated.

"What's up?" Mac asked.

"Kelly called me; you haven't picked your wedding song yet. She needs to tell the band." Anna said.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that.  I guess Harm and I need to figure that out." Mac said.

"Here is a list of old standards and new songs." Anna said handing her the list.

"Hey Anna, what are you doing here?" Harm asked. "With Webb back I thought you'd be with him."

"He's back?" Anna said.

"Ah yeah, I just got off the phone with him." Harm said trying to get his foot out of his mouth. "Anna, he probably hasn't had a chance to call you."

"I am sure he will call when he can." Anna replied.

"You are understanding." Harm laughed.

"I guess. Mac, don't forget to go over that list." Anna said. "Let me know what you've decided."

"Ok thanks." Mac replied.  Anna left the office, went to her car, made a phone call and then drove to Clay's apartment.  After she left Clay's apartment she called him.

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

"Webb." He answered.

"Hello." Anna said. "How are you?"

"Exhausted, how are you?" Clay asked.

"I'm jealous of Harm." Anna joked.

"Of Harm why is that?" Clay asked.

"I hear you called him before me." Anna said.

"Anna, I had to go over something with him. I called your office next and got the machine…" Clay tried to explain.

"Clay. I'm teasing. Loosen up.  I think those vests are too tight." Anna laughed. 

"Where are you?" Clay asked.

"I am outside your building, can you come down?" Anna asked.

"You're here? Why didn't you say so?" Clay asked getting up from his desk.

"I just did. So can you come down?" Anna asked. 

"On my way," Clay said. He then told someone that he was leaving for the day. He did after all just get back.

**CIA HQ PARKING LOT**

"Hello." Clay said walking over to Anna. 

"Hello Mr. Webb." Anna said walking to him. "So am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Yes," Clay said looking around. "Ah, Anna what are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" Anna laughed. "It is from the Webb collection." Anna stood in front of him.  All he could see was the trench coat she had taken from his apartment, a matching hat and black pumps.

"It's umm, cute." Clay said just looking at her.

"Would you like to see the rest of the outfit?" Anna asked coyly.

"The rest of you outfit?" Clay asked a bit nervous.

"Yes, I went to the Webb Store in Arlington." Anna laughed as she quickly opened the trench coat, just enough for Clay to see.

"Anna!" Clay said with his eyes popping out.

"What's wrong? Don't the tie and vest match?" Anna laughed.

"What if someone sees you?" Webb said hugging her, more to ensure she didn't open the coat again than to express emotion.

"So do you like my outfit?" Anna asked.

"What I saw of it." Clay smiled.

"Why, Mr. Webb is that a gun in your pocket?" Anna teased.

"Anna shame on you." Clay said.

"Let's get out here." Anna said. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Clay asked.

"Just get in your car and follow me." Anna said.

"Ok, such a boss." Clay said walking to his car.

**EMBASSY SUITES – ****HERNDON****, ****VA******

Anna and Clay walked into the hotel and went to the desk.

"I have a reservation for Paparini." Anna announced.

"Yes ma'am." The clerk replied. 

"I called earlier was everything taken care of? Anna asked. 

"According to the computer it has been.  I will double check with room service." The clerk replied. 

They went up the room, when they got there the room service order had already been delivered.

"What's all this?" Clay asked looking at the tray.

"It's just some champagne and some strawberries." Anna smiled. "Now give me your opinion on my outfit."

"Let me see." Clay said. Anna opened the coat underneath she had his tie around her neck, one of his vests half buttoned, a pair of lacy panties and nothing else. "Nice combination."

"Thank you, I thought so too." Anna smiled as she took the coat and hat off. "Open the champagne."

"Yes ma'am." Clay said. "What's the special occasion?"

"I missed you." Anna said putting her arms around him.

"I missed you too." Clay replied kissing her.

"Clay, you look stuffy." Anna said tugging at his jacket.

"So you've mentioned before." Clay laughed and allowed Anna to remove his jacket and vest.

"Are you coming?" Anna asked as she walked to the bedroom. Clay followed.

"You know you are very bossy." Clay laughed.

"Do you mind?" Anna asked with a smile and pushed him on the bed.

"I guess not." Clay replied.

"Good, so how much did you miss me?" Anna asked as she removed the coat.

"More than you know." Clay said.

"I'll be right back." Anna said walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Clay said getting up and removing his clothes.

"I'm right here." Anna said with a very wicked smile.

"What have you got there?" Clay asked in a worried tone.

"Food," Anna laughed. She dropped a strawberry in Clay's mouth. "Do you like chocolate?"

"I'm afraid to answer." Clay replied.

"Relax, it won't hurt a bit." Anna smiled.

"Are you sure?" Clay asked feigning innocence.

"Positive," Anna replied as she dipped her finger in the chocolate and licked it off.  She then dipped her finger again but this time she rubbed her finger on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked. 

"Shh," Anna said as she kissed him.  She then put her finger back in the chocolate and drizzled some on his chest.  Again she licked it off; she repeated this all the way down his chest and beyond.

"That looks like fun." Clay said.

"You want to have fun?" Anna teased. "Are you sure you won't break?"

"You want to see fun?" Clay joked as he turned Anna over and dipped his finger in the chocolate and tapped her nose.  He then picked up the bowl.

"Clay what are you doing?" Anna laughed.

"I like a lot of chocolate." Clay said as he poured the chocolate over her.

"Oh my god." Anna sighed.

Starting at her neck, Clay kissed and licked Anna down her body.  "This beats Godiva." 

"That feels so nice, but honestly, enough with the foreplay." Anna said.

"Always so bossy." Clay laughed and kissed her.

"You know it." Anna replied and took control of the situation.

Clay was on his back and Anna on top. "Anna, you're rather…"

"Aggressive? Horny?" Anna laughed.   

She straddled over him and physically teased him.  She continued the torture until he could no longer take it. 

"Anna," Clay said as he flipped her over, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Not yet." Anna laughed. 

"You're amazing." Clay said and they became one.

"Oh god," Anna cried out.

"Anna," was all Clay could say. 

"Don't move." Anna said.

"Don't plan to." Clay mustered out. They held their embrace for a few more minutes.

"You are delicious." Anna said the first to regain speech.

"So are you." Clay said kissing her. 

"We're a mess." Anna laughed. "Care for a bath?"

"Sounds good," Clay said. 

Anna walked into the bathroom and filled the tub; she came back into the bedroom and threw Clay a towel.

"What's this for?" Clay asked.

"You aren't the type to walk around naked." Anna teased.

"I've changed." Clay said getting out of the bed.  He took two steps, grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his waist and went to the bathroom.

"See, baby steps Clay baby steps." Anna laughed.  They slipped into the tub; Anna leaned back against him and relaxed.

"You know, you've changed me." Clay said.

"So you've mentioned." Anna teases. "Is that a good thing?"

"Look at me, covered in chocolate, leaving work in the middle of the day." Clay began. "Meeting your family, bringing you to meet my mother, doing couple things. Talking about my feelings…"

"Why Clayton Webb are you confessing?" Anna laughed.

"I know I have said this already, but I have never felt this way before." Clay said.

"Neither have I. Not even with Frank." Anna said.

"Was that his name?" Clay asked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"You've never said his name before." Clay said.

"You've never asked and I figured you knew." Anna replied.

"I did know." Clay said tightening his hold.

"This is nice." Anna said. She turned her head to Clay and kissed him. 

After their bath; Anna made Clay place an embarrassing call to housekeeping for new sheets they made love again and again. Finally they went to sleep; the next morning they woke up made love and went to work.  


	19. Wedding Bells

**WEDDING BELLS**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

Clay and Anna arrived at the Jefferson Memorial around noon.  They were the only ones who knew the location of the ceremony and were making sure the final touches were done.  Since Clay was an usher he wore his Armani tux with the diamond cufflinks Anna had given him for Christmas.  Anna wore a simple gown.  It was red, the lace top had short sleeves and a squared neckline and the layered chiffon gown flowed from the empire waist.  Once Harm arrived with the guys, Anna went into coordinator mode.  Ordering the guys around and telling them to take their places.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you take your places.  The guests will be arriving shortly." Anna said she then looked at Clay. "Have I mentioned how handsome you look?"

"I can hear again." Clay laughed. "I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't with me."

"I'm more than glad to be with you.  Now go usher." Anna said giving him a kiss.

"Yes ma'am, by the way. You are beyond beautiful." Clay said and walked away.

Mac and the bridal party arrived. As Mac walked down the aisle escorted by AJ, Clay stood there looking at Anna.  Feeling his eyes on her, Anna turned and smiled at him.  

After the ceremony, where Mac complained about the wording of the vows, Clay and Anna quickly took off for the Landon House.  While she no longer worked there, she did have something special planned for Mac and Harm, plus she promised to oversee their reception.

They waited for Mac and Harm's limo to get there. Standing at the entrance gate of the Landon House by a tree, Clay could not stop staring at her.

"What are you lookin' at?" Anna laughed.

"You, how cute you are." Clay smiled.

"Hmm, at the Jefferson Memorial I was beyond beautiful, now I am just cute?" Anna teased.

"You're always beautiful, but you are also very cute." Clay said tapped her nose.

"What is it with you and tapping my nose?" Anna asked.

"You're nose is cute." Clay laughed. 

"I know that but you have a habit of tapping my nose whenever…" Anna started. "Oh my god, you're horny." She laughed.

"That's not true." Clay said looking away. 

"Yes it is, the first time in bed, at my mother's, at your mothers, at the hotel. It's like a signal." Anna laughed.

"I just think your nose is cute." Clay protested.

"You're a liar." Anna laughed as she slipped her arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Anna, we're standing outside." Clay warned. "Mac and Harm could pull up at any second not to mention the other guests."

"Chicken," Anna teased and kissed him. Mac and Harm's limo pulled up at that moment and stopped at the gate. Clay and Anna jumped into the limo.

"Congrats guys." Clay said.

"Thank you. Now what's going on?" Mac asked.

"You have to be the last to arrive at the reception.  I want you to arrive in style." Anna said.

"We're already in a limo." Harm said, "Are we flying in?"

"No, besides your mother said she has a surprise for you too." Clay said.

"She does? Ok? Well I guess we can relax here for now.  If you two would please get out, I want to be alone with my wife." Harm joked.

"We can take a hint." Clay smiled. "We'll be back to get you after all the guests have arrived."

"Byeeee," Mac waved as Clay and Anna got out of the limo.  Awhile later Anna knocked on the limo window.

"It's time." Anna said as she knocked on the window. 

"Ok, what's the surprise?" Harm asked as he helped Mac out of the limo.

"This!" Clay said with a big smile as he pointed to a horse drawn carriage. "You guys need to arrive in style."

"This is great." Mac said with a laugh. "It's so, so. It's just so…" 

"I know isn't it?" Anna said. "I'm glad you approve."

"Anna this is so sweet." Harm said. "Now what's my mother's surprise?"

"Are you kidding? She'd kill us if we told you." Clay laughed.

Mac and Harm got into the carriage and were taken to the reception.

"I think this was a very cute idea." Clay said.

"What can I say?" Anna replied tapping his nose.

"Miss Paparini, now who's tapping a nose?" Clay teased.

"What's the big deal? You said it didn't mean anything." Anna replied as she walked to the car and they drove to the reception building.  They past Mac and Harm's carriage and stood on the porch with the rest of the guests.

"That was such a great idea." Harriet said to Anna.

"I just think these two deserve something special." Anna said. "I'll be back; I want to make sure everything under control." 

"You always have to be the boss." Clay teased as he followed her inside.

"Not so," Anna laughed. "I'll be right back.

Anna checked things out and said hello to her former employees.  They were happy to see her and wanted to know about that guy.  Anna just smiled and went to join Clay.  As the reception carried on they danced and laughed.  They had a wonderful evening, however once the garter and bouquet were tossed, they took their leave.  Clay had fulfilled his obligation as usher and Anna had made sure everything was perfect.   They quietly snuck out of the reception and went to the car.  When the got to Anna's place they barely made it into the house before they were attacking each other.

"I don't know about you, but this whole day has made me very amorous." Anna announced and she pulled off the shirt studs.

"Mmm, you make me crazy." Clay asked, reaching around Anna to unzip her gown.

"Clay did anyone ever tell you that you sort of look like Bobby Kennedy?" Anna asked as she removed his cufflinks and was pushing off his shirt. 

"No, you think?" Clay said still working on the zipper.

"Just a bit; if you changed your hair a little." Anna said pushing his hair and kissing him.

"Ahh Anna?" Clay said.

"Hmm." Anna said licking his ear.

"Oh I like that, but your zipper's stuck." Clay said.

"Pull harder." Anna said.

"It will rip. Put your arms up." Clay said as he started to lift the gown over her head.

"Clay, that's not a good idea." Anna began to protest.

"Anna?" Clay said. "Oh no."

"Clay, pull it down. It can't go over my head." Anna stated.

"Anna, are you in there?" Clay laughed as he started pulling the layers down. 

"I can't believe this." Anna groaned. 

"There you are." Clay said as he got her gown back to its proper position.

"Get some soap." Anna said.

"What do you plan on doing with soap?" Clay asked with an impish grin.

"Rub it on the zipper fool." Anna said shaking her head at him and turning around.

"Oh, ok." Clay said as he rubbed the soap on the zipper.  Within a few minutes the zipper was working. "Finally!"

"Eh, I'm not in the mood now." Anna said walking to the piano in her slip.

"Excuse me?" Clay laughed walking behind her. 

"I don't feel like it anymore." Anna said and she started playing "Heart and Soul" on the piano.  Clay sat down next to her and played the other part of the duet.

"Ok, I'm ready to sleep." Anna said when the song finished and she went and got into bed.

"Anna? What's going on?" Clay asked following her into the bedroom, undressing and getting into bed.

"Good night," Anna said giving him a kiss and turning out the lights.

"Good night?" Clay replied then after a few minutes, "Anna, Anna Sophia…"

"What?" Anna replied with a snappish tone but with a smile that he could not see.

"Come here." Clay said reaching over to her.

"I'm here, whadda ya want?" Anna said in a bored tone still smiling.

"This…" Clay replied and he started a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm, that's nice." Anna purred and then teased, "Thanks for the kisses good night."

"I'm not done." Clay said and attacked Anna with heated passion.  He took his time teasing her body with his tongue; inch by inch he dragged it down her body. Her moans intensified as he trailed down her body.  

"Don't stop." Anna begged.

"I don't plan on it." Clay teased.  He knew Anna's body and what she liked.  He brought her to climax before he even thought about his own needs.  

"Clay I want you." Anna said breathlessly. 

"I want you too." Clay said as he kissed her.

They finished their lovemaking and fell asleep.  They were woken a few hours later.  Anna's office phone was forwarded at night to her home phone.

"Hello?" Anna said wearily.

"Ms. Paparini?" The voice said.

"Yes? Who is this?" Anna asked.

"This is Mike Giordano." The caller replied. "I gotta problem."

"Mike, I thought you were going to stay outta trouble." Anna said with a slight whine.

"I'm at Metro on Indiana Avenue. Can you come?" He asked.

"Grrrr," Anna groaned, "On my way and don't say a word to anyone."

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

"One of my clients is in trouble again. I need to go to Metro." Anna said throwing on some clothes.

"I'll drive you." Clay offered getting up.

"No you sleep; I know you're leaving for lands unknown again today." Anna said. 

"It's ok. I don't want you driving down there at this hour. What time is it anyway?" Clay stated.

"Three." Anna said getting dressed.

"Damn, I have to be at Andrews in two hours." Clay said.

"I'll be fine; it's not the first time I've gone alone. Now you be careful and come home soon. I love you." Anna said.

"I love you; see you in a few days." Clay said kissing her. "Be careful."

Anna left to go meet her client and Clay left to get ready for his trip. 

On the drive to his place, Clay whistled "Heart and Soul", "Webb this woman has you whistling." He said aloud. _She has you doing a lot of things you've never done or considered before. He thought with a smile__. These were going to be a long few days__._


	20. Fire and Rain

**FIRE AND RAIN**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters they belong to others.

Please send me reviews. I love the feedback

Author's Note: Just a reminder this story runs concurrent to the Something Big Series, it's just what was going on with Webb.

Sorry DiverSam for changing your view of the nose tapping. 

=====================================================================================================

Clayton Webb was back.  His plane landed at Andrews Air Force Base and he couldn't get out of there fast enough.  It was 6am and he didn't care.  He wanted to see Anna.  The past few months he had done a lot of thinking.  Every moment he could, he spent with Anna.  Something he had never done before. The amazing time they had at Mac and Harm's wedding, well suffice it to say that Clayton Webb was most definitely a changed man.  

He had been gone almost 3 weeks, the trip lasted a lot longer than expected. He was able to speak to Anna once while he was gone, that was two weeks ago.  The connection was poor and the most he got to say was "I miss you." He picked up his cell phone and said, "Call Anna" the phone rang and then a pre-recorded message came on, "The number you have reached has been temporarily disconnected."  Webb looked at his phone and dialed the number manually, it rang again and the same message came on.  _This is weird_. He thought.  He then said, "Call Gianetti" this time Angelo picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Angelo said with a yawn.

"Angelo, its Clay Webb is Anna there." Webb asked.

"Clay where are you?" Angelo asked.

"About 30 minutes from Anna's. I'm trying to reach her the number's been disconnected." Clay said impatiently.

"Clay, come to Fredericksburg." Angelo said. 

"Angelo what's going on?" Clay asked.

"Clay, just come here." Angelo repeated. 

"No tell me what's going on?" Clay demanded.

"Clay, things happened while you were away." Angelo began.

"What things? Where's Anna?" Clay asked again.

"She's gone. We tried to find you" Angelo said. "Even called those Navy friends Anna mentioned." 

"What are you talking about? Where's Teresa?" Clay asked.

"She and the kids are in New York with Lucia." Angelo said.

"This is crazy; I'm going to Anna's." Clay said. 

"Clay, listen to me. She's not there." Angelo said.

"Then tell me where she is." Clay yelled.

"I don't know." Angelo began. "She should have never gone back into law."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clay shouted. "She is dealing with petty criminals."  Clay only heard bits and pieces of what Angelo said.  _Her client was killed in her office, something about a deal, _she's gone._ "I could have protected her."_

"Clay we couldn't even find you.  How were you going to protect her?" Angelo asked.

"I have friends, she knew that." Clay said.

"What could an employee at the state department do?" Angelo asked trying to make him see the absurdity of his comment.

"Where is she?" Clay demanded. 

"I don't know. None of us do." Angelo replied. 

"Was she kidnapped?" Clay asked.

"Clay she's gone. That's all we know." Angelo said. 

"What are the police doing about this?" Clay asked.

"They are looking for her." Angelo said. "They want to question her for murder."

"Murder? She wouldn't kill anyone." Clay yelled.

"She sent a letter, she's gone.  She ran." Angelo said.

Clay didn't even respond he just disconnected the call.  

Webb pulled over and banged his fist against the steering wheel.  She didn't run she would never kill anyone. Someone took her.  He dialed a number.

"Reston Police how may I direct your call?" The operated stated.

"Sergeant Osgood, please." Webb said. Osgood was always in early.

"Osgood," He answered.

"Osgood, it's Clayton Webb, what can you tell me about Anna Paparini?" Webb demanded.

"Webb, long time, what does your office have to do with this?" Osgood asked.

"We handle everything." Webb snapped.

"A client was found shot in her office. Ms. Paparini is no where to be found.  You put it together." Osgood said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm. Anna wouldn't kill anyone. What kind of gun?" Webb asked.

"A .357 put a hole the size of the Harbor Tunnel through the guy." Osgood said.

"Anna has a small .22." Webb stated. "I am sure you knew that."

"We did, how did you?" Osgood asked.

"I know everything." Webb said flatly. "She's not running someone took her."

"Webb, right now she is the only suspect." Osgood said.

"Who was the client," Webb asked.

"A kid named Mike Giordano." Osgood replied.

"He got into some trouble recently," Webb said remembering the last time he saw Anna. "Around April 27th, he called her because he was at Metro. I don't know what the problem was."

"Well the ADA from DC is the one who found him at her place. It was a dead end." Osgood replied.

"Osgood, trust me here, check that angle, that case is connected to his murder. I know Anna, you should be looking for her because she missing not because she killed someone." Webb stated.

"Webb, this woman has mob connections. You do know that? I think this was a mob hit and I believe she's the one that pulled the trigger." Osgood said.

"She is not in the mob, nor is her family.  She worked for the Federal Prosecutor in New York. I'm telling you she is a victim here." Webb said.

"Webb why is this so important?" Osgood asked.

"She's a friend, a good friend." Webb replied.

"Maybe you have clouded judgment?" Osgood stated.

"Trust me." Webb said. "Check out Giordano."

"Ok, if you say so." Osgood said unconvincingly.

"Do it," Webb ordered. 

"Webb, are you telling me how to run an investigation?" Osgood asked.

"You have to know that she is another victim here, not a murderer." Webb said.

"According to our evidence she is a murderer. Webb, do you know where she is?"  Osgood asked.

"No I don't." Webb said. 

"Webb, don't get in the way of my investigation." Osgood warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Webb snapped.

"Not at all, I am just warning you.  I have a job to do." Osgood said.

"So do I. Check out Giordano." Webb said and disconnected the call.

**ANNA'S APARTMENT**

Clay started his car up and drove to Anna's.  He looked around her parking lot and did not see either one of her cars.  He ran to her door and knocked, there was no answer.  Using his key he opened the door and went up stairs.  The entire place was in perfect order. He stood in the middle of the living room frozen.

**_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to_**

He closed his eyes and pictured her dancing around singing to Aretha Franklin.  He then walked over to the piano; the last time he was here they played "Heart and Soul." 

**_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_**

He walked into the master bedroom, the place where they had shared their love; it looked cold.  He went down to the lower level, her office.  Everything was also perfect.  

**_Won't you look down upon me, Jesus   
You've got to help me make a stand   
You've just got to see me through another day   
My body's aching and my time is at hand   
And I won't make it any other way_**

He went back upstairs and stood there.  Thinking about everything they had shared.  He thought about the future he was planning, he couldn't believe any of this is happening.  Why didn't someone contact him?  He promised he would protect her.

**_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_**

He walked to the landing and sat down on the stairs.  He was hunched over, his head hanging and hands dropped between his knees.  His cell phone rang; he didn't even look to see who the caller was.  He threw the phone against the wall.

**_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_**

For the first time in his life there was at a loss. He had to find her, what ever the cost.  He no longer cared about anything else.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.  He bought the ring on his layover in London.  He let the box fall from his hands and watched it as it rolled down the stairs.

**_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now_**

It turned dark and Clayton Webb had not moved.  He had been sitting there all day.  He heard the door below open; he didn't even reach for his gun.  He didn't care what happened anymore.  All he cared about was Anna. 

  
"We thought you might be here. Everyone is looking for you." Harm said. 

"Hey Clay," Mac said. "Have you been sitting here all day?"

"Clay? Say something." Harm said.

"When did you get back?" Clay asked.

"Last week." Mac said.

"Why didn't you contact me?" Clay demanded.

"We tried.  It all happened so fast." Mac said sitting down on a lower step.

"What happened?" Clay asked. "Do you know?"

"From what we have been told, Anna's client, Michael Giordano, was arrested for arson.  As she worked on his defense, he told her he was hired to set the fire." Harm began. "He offered to testify against those who hired him. Anna went to the ADA and relayed this information.  They were to meet at her office the next day.  By the time the ADA got here, Giordano was dead; Anna was gone." Harm told him.

"Her brother in law said the family doesn't know where she is." Clay advised them.

"We know. He called us that night.  We came right here.  To see what we could find." Harm said. "They think she killed him and ran."

"Anna wouldn't kill anyone, she didn't run.  Someone took her."

"Clay, what can we do?" Mac asked.

"Help me find her." Clay said.

"Clay, she sent me a letter and asked I give this to you." Mac said. "No one has seen it yet."

"I don't understand why she sent it to Mac." Harm said.

"She knew I wasn't here." Clay replied. "And my mail might have been checked. She doesn't know if they are investigating her or not."

"Clay here," Mac said handing him the letter.

"I don't want it." Clay snapped. 

"Clay, she loved you. I would think you'd want to see what she said." Mac offered.

"Why? When I tried to give Harm your letter last December; he refused to take it." Clay stated. "He knew he would see you again."

"Clay that was different." Harm said.

"How? How is it different?" Clay asked getting up and walking into the living room.  Mac and Harm Looked at each other_. How was this different?_ The followed Clay into the room and stood there not knowing what to do.

"Clay, come home with us." Harm said.

"You need family right now." Mac added.

"I need to find Anna." Clay replied.

"Then that's what we'll do." Harm said.  The three walked out of the dark empty apartment.  As they went down the stairs Mac noticed the broken cell phone and the small velvet box.  Causally she picked them up. 

"Clay how about I ride with you?" Mac asked.

"Fine, whatever," Clay said. The cars left Anna's parking lot and drove to Mac and Harm's.

=====================================================================================================

Fire and Rain – by James Taylor


	21. Friends Are Family

**FRIENDS ARE FAMILY**

Disclaimers: JAG and the JAG characters do not belong to me

Please send me reviews – I love them

=====================================================================================================

**MAC AND HARM'S APARTMENT**

By the time they arrived Clay had gone from a broken man to full CIA mode.  He was working on adrenaline and not emotion.  He was no longer the Clayton Webb of the past few months; he was back to his former stoic being. 

"Ok what do we have?" Webb said pacing back and forth. "We have a dead informant; Anna's missing and wanted for murder."

"Yes." Harm said not knowing what other answer to give.

"And the letter she sent you." Mac stated.

"Mac read her letter.  You can look at it more objectively." Webb said.

"Oh Clay I don't think that's a good idea." Mac protested.

"Colonel just read it." Webb snapped. Mac picked up the letter and started reading it to herself.

"Basically it says good bye." Mac stated.

"That doesn't help any." Webb stated.

"Clay, she asked that you remember…" Mac began. 

"Too feed my fish?" Webb said sarcastically.

"No, she says _remember to follow the advice and make a wish._" Mac finished her statement. 

"She said what?" Webb asked. "Let me see that." 

Dear Clay 

_This is the way our story ends. Don't worry 'bout me. Don't try to find me, I know you wanted to watch over me, but you can't. I had to leave. Remember to follow the advice and make a wish. Too bad just one wish will be granted._

_Anna_

"What advice?" Harm asked. 

"I don't know." Webb stated.

"Clay I have a thought." Mac said.

"Let me hear it." Webb replied.

"Suppose for a moment that Anna has run away." Mac began.

"She didn't run." Webb shouted.

"Ok but if she did, would she have written you such a generic letter? I know how she feels about you.  She didn't even say she loved you." Mac finished.

"Thanks Mac, I needed to hear that." Webb snapped.

"Would you listen to me?" Mac snapped back. "Maybe someone was watching her write the letter."

"It makes sense." Harm stated. "Maybe you're right, maybe she was taken."

"What is she saying, about making a wish and your story ending? Mac asked.

"I have no idea." Webb said resting his face in his hands.  Mac and Harm just looked at each other.

"Clay, can I get you anything?" Mac asked.

Webb just shook his head, after a minute that seemed like an hour he bolted out of his chair. "Those are song lyrics!" 

"Song lyrics? Webb I realize it's not the most personal letter, but song lyrics? Harm stated. 

"You don't know Anna." Webb smiled. 

"What song is it?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure. That's her specialty." Webb said pacing.  They sat in silence, just thinking about the letter.  Webb shot up again and shouted, "Sinatra."

"What?" Mac asked.

"I bet they are Sinatra songs, the first night we went out, she quoted lyrics from one of his songs." Webb stated. "She loves Sinatra."

"Why would she quote songs?" Mac asked.

"What if she was sending a message," Harm said. "This is going to sound crazy but remember the movie Jumping Jack Flash?"

"Yeah it's a gas gas gas." Webb said dripping with sarcasm.

"Clay in the movie Whoopie Goldberg's character is talking to a spy and the password is in the song or something." Harm explained. "Let's take a look at Sinatra songs."

"Gee Rabb too bad we don't have you in Intelligence." Webb said shaking his head.  

"You know Webb, I am just trying…" Harm began but was interrupted.

"Harm! Can you help me make some coffee?" Mac said cutting him off.  They went to the kitchen leaving Webb alone. "Harm, take it easy on him.  He's in pain and doesn't know how to handle it." 

"Mac, he wants help but isn't being very... Well he's being very Webb about it all." Harm said.

"Let him vent anyway he can.  Ok. Honey sweetie?" Mac said with a smile and they went back inside.

"Now tell me this idea of yours?" Webb said.

"Let me grab the CD." Harm looked at the song list. "Sinatra has two songs with the word wish. When You Wish Upon A Star and I Wish I Were in Love Again." Harm said. "Do you want to hear the lyrics?"

"I know both songs." Webb said.

"Well do either have any thing to do with wishes being granted?" Mac asked.  Webb just shook his head and dropped into a chair.  

"Ok, this could be easy to figure out.  Let's do an internet search." Mac said going to the desk. 

"Are you going to look up every Sinatra song?" Harm asked. "That could take all night."

"No, there is this site where you can put in a few words and it gives you a list of songs with those words." Mac said. "Clay may I see the note again?"  He handed her the note.  "Wish is too general. How about this is where our story ends?" Mac said typing in the words.

"What did you get?" Webb asked.

"It's the song Don't Worry 'bout Me." Mac replied. "But she says that."

"Try, watch over me." Harm suggested.

"Ok. Someone to Watch Over Me came up." Mac replied.

"I told her I would protect her." Clay said sadly.

"Try I have to leave." Harm said.

"No try just one wish will be granted." Webb said getting up.

"Three Coins in the Fountain." Mac said.  Webb and Harm were looking over Mac's shoulder reading the lyrics.

"She's in Italy." Webb announced.

"How can you tell?" Mac asked.

"It's the song about the Trevi Fountain in Rome." Clay said. "It's the only song that mentions a city."

"But the post mark is DC." Harm said.

"Someone could have mailed it for her." Mac replied.

"I'm going to Italy." Webb announced going to the door.

"Clay you can't go anywhere right now." Mac said. "You need to rest."

"You rest, I need to find her and bring her home." Webb said.

"Webb I have an idea." Harm said.

"Which is?" Webb asked.

"I'm going with you for starters." Harm said.

"No Harm that's really nice of you." Webb said. "I can't ask you to do this."

"You're not asking. We're offering." Mac said.

"Second, we call someone who knows Italy better than the both of us." Harm said picking up the phone.

"Harm, it's 2am." Mac warned.

"Sorry to disturb you Admiral." Harm said.

"This better be good Rabb." The Admiral said.

"Sir it is and I realize the hour but can you come here?  Webb is here and…" Harm started.

"I'll be there in 30." The Admiral said and hung up the phone.

Webb paced back and forth while waiting for the Admiral to get there.  The normally cool and collected Clayton Webb was anything but.  This concept of not being in control of everything was new to him.  Seeing his distress, Mac tried to calm him. "Clay, come here."

"I'm fine Mac." Webb replied.

"Harm would you go make some coffee." Mac asked. 

"Good idea." Harm said and went to the kitchen.

"Clay I found this at Anna's.  I think you may want to hang on to it." Mac said handing him the small velvet box.  "You really love her."

"Yes I do. I have to get her back." Webb said.

"We will Clay. We will." Mac said taking his hand. 

"I can't ask any of you to do this." Webb said.

Mac lifted Webb's hand. "Do you remember what you did with this fist?  You slugged a superior. You told him it was personal, it was family."

"Yeah I remember." Webb said with a slight laugh.

"Clay, this is family. You don't have to ask for help.  It's here." Mac said clasping his hand in hers. Just then the Admiral knocked.

"Webb, I'm sorry all this is happening.  Now, what's going on?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir, we think we know where Anna is." Harm said and they all explained the theory.

"Are you sure she was taken and didn't run?" AJ asked. "She is wanted for murder."

"I know she wouldn't kill anyone, it's not in her." Webb said. "Someone took her."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken her?" AJ asked.  

"Not yet." Webb replied.

"Well I guess that means one thing.  _We are going to Italy." The Admiral said._

"You're coming too?" Webb asked in shock. "I can't ask that of…"

"Webb it's 4am, let's not debate the issue. Mac, can you look up flights?" AJ said. 

"Sure already checking." Mac said. "Ok, the first flight out of here is at early morning but everything connects through New York and doesn't leave until 5."  

"We lose a whole day." Webb said. "That's not acceptable."

"Hold on, I have an idea." AJ said. He placed a call, waking up a friend, and called in a favor. 

"Ok we leave for Italy at 10.  We will be there midnight local time." AJ announced.

"Who did you call?" Webb asked.

"An old friend with a plane, he owes me and now we are even." AJ said.

"Mac can you secure some hotel rooms?" Webb asked.

"Already done; two rooms at Hotel Piccolo." Mac said.

"Piccolo?" Webb asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, do you know that hotel?" Mac asked. 

"No, but piccolo means small in Italian.  Anna's family calls her piccolo." Webb said. "If I believed in signs; it would be a good one."

AJ and Webb left to go to their respective homes.  At 7am AJ called the SecNav and advised him that he and two of his officers would be assisting Agent Webb on a case.  While not thrilled, the SecNav could not say anything; he knew the two entities worked together.  AJ also explained that at this time he did not know details of this case, but that legal assistance was necessary and that no one technically knew they were going. AJ then called Sturgis and advised him he would be acting JAG.

While AJ was making his calls, Webb contacted his superior and advised him that he was going to Italy to assist JAG with an investigation.  Webb stated that the Navy had a situation in which his presence was required in order to ensure that the interests of the CIA were not compromised.  

Hopefully, for all concerned no superiors would contact each other.  They were all risking their careers.  At 10am, they met at Dulles and went to the private airstrip. Seven hours later, the search for Anna Paparini began.


	22. When In Rome

**WHEN IN ****ROME******

Disclaimers: I wish I owned Clayton Webb

Please send me reviews.

=====================================================================================================

They touched down at Leonardo da Vinci Fiumicino Airport in Rome.  Mac, Harm and AJ were exhausted, Webb on the other hand was still operating on adrenaline and showed no signs of fatigue.  They made their way to the hotel and checked into the rooms.  

"Settle in and meet back in our room." Webb said.

"Clay, you need to sleep." Mac stated. "Did you sleep during the flight?"

"I'm not tired." Webb snapped.

"There is nothing we can do until morning; I think we should get some sleep." AJ offered.

"I can go around and ask some questions." Webb said.

"You're going to sleep." Mac said firmly.

"Tomorrow we will get a fresh start." Harm said. "We will find her."

Webb relented and they all went to sleep.  Six hours later Webb was up and ready to go.  He woke AJ and together they went to Mac and Harm's room.

"Ready?" Webb asked.

"What's the plan? Harm asked.

"We start looking, show her picture to people." Webb stated. "She is in Rome or at least she was."

"Webb you're putting a lot into a hunch." AJ said.

"AJ, you don't know her.  She is a walking encyclopedia on old songs and movies." Webb said.

"I'll trust you on this one." AJ replied. "But don't you think we should find out who took her?" 

"Then what do you suggest." Webb asked.

"Back to the airport, she would have had to come in through an airport." Harm said.

They went down to the lobby and spoke to the concierge.

"Excuse me, I will need a car to take me to the airport today." Harm said.

"Si signore, if can contact them for you." The concierge replied.

"Thank you," Harm said and walked over to the group. "Ok, she is getting a car to take us back to the airport." 

"I think two of us should go to the airport and two stay here looking." Webb said. 

"Good idea, Mac and Harm can look around here and we will go to the airport." AJ said.

"I think it would be better if Harm went.  Should they get to view some surveillance tapes, Harm does know Anna better and could spot her." Mac said.

"Right," AJ said. "Check in every 30 minutes and we will do the same. Let's go." Mac and AJ left the hotel and started walking around the shops showing Anna's picture.  The taxi arrived; Harm and Webb went back to the airport.

**Leonardo da ****Vinci********Fiumicino********Airport******

"Good morning, I would like to speak to someone regarding past flight manifests." Webb said showing his ID. This wasn't the smartest move since he was not there on official business but he knew it would get through some red tape.

"One moment please." The person said and went to get her superior.

"My name is Paul Arruzioni, I am with Interpol. How may I help you?" Paul said.

"My name is Clayton Webb and this is Commander Harmon Rabb, we are investigating the possible disappearance of a young American woman. Our sources indicate she was last seen in Rome." Webb stated.

"I have no bulletin on this." Paul said.

"It's being kept quiet." Harm began. 

"May I see your identification? Paul asked, and they both presented.  "A missing person is usually not in the scope of the State Department or Navy." 

"In this case it is. Is there someplace we may speak?" Webb asked.

"Come to my office." Paul said and they followed him.  Harm asked to be excused for a moment and checked in with Mac and AJ.  When he returned to the office Webb was explaining the situation to Paul. 

"Her name is Anna Paparini; she was witness to a murder."

"Is it possible she was murdered as well?" Paul asked.

"No." Webb stated emphatically. "She sent me a letter."

"Mr. Webb is this personal?" Paul asked.

"She is a friend of ours." Harm stated.

"This isn't official is it?" Paul asked, realizing the situation.

"No, can you help us?" Webb asked.

"Yes, but it's against my better judgment." Paul replied.

"Thank you." Webb said.

"What can I say; we Italians have a soft heart for love." Paul smiled. "What do you need?"

"Flight manifests to see if she was on any flight arriving from Washington in the past week. Surveillance tapes if you have them, the immigration postings?" Webb began.

"Let's start with manifests.  We have recently computerized our systems.  All names go into a central data base." Paul said as he tapped on his computer keys. "What day did you say?" 

"I'm not sure but she has been gone for a week now."

"Could they have used a different name?" Harm asked.

"That would require a fake passport." Webb replied. "It happened too fast."

"Hold on." Paul said.

"What have you got?" Webb asked.

"Here it is, Anna Paparini." Paul said. "She arrived here last Wednesday."

"Was she traveling with anyone?" Webb asked.

"Let me check." Paul said typing again. "Her itinerary shows she sat next to the same person on all flights."

"Who was it?" Harm asked.

"Marco Benini." Paul replied. "You're friend is in serious trouble."

"Why?" Webb asked. "Who is he?"

"Marco Benini works for the Corelli family. If they have this woman, there is a chance she could be dead." Paul stated.

"She's with the Corellis?"  Webb said. "Then she's alive."

"Do you have any idea who these people are? If she witnessed a murder committed by these people, they would not hesitate to kill her." Paul warned.

"Yes they would. They can't kill her." Webb said.

"Who is she?" Paul asked.

"She is the granddaughter of Salvatore Paparini; she's protected." Webb said.

"Are they still in Rome?" Harm asked.

"I doubt it; Benini has a place in Capaci in Palermo." Paul replied.

"I guess we are going to Capaci." Webb stated.

"You do realize who you will be dealing with." Paul asked.

"We've dealt with worse and for less of a reason." Webb said. "We'll be fine."

They thanked Paul for his help. As they were leaving Mac called and advised them they had hit dead ends.  Harm relayed their information and asked Mac to find them a place in Capaci. 

Once back at the hotel they had a quick meal and went to bed; the next morning they left for Capaci.  They were getting closer to Anna.


	23. Searching

**SEARCHING**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send reviews…

=====================================================================================================****

**CAPACI, ****PALERMO******

The flight landed in Palermo and they made their way to Capaci.  Even though it was afternoon they decided to get started immediately.  

"Before we do anything, we need the layout of Benini's place." Harm said.

"Good idea. I say we take a ride out there now." Webb stated.

"We split up again." AJ said, "I'll go with Webb, you two stay here and see what you can find."

"Check back in an hour." Mac advised.

"We should be back by then." Webb stated.

"Check in anyway." Harm said.

About 45 minutes later Webb and AJ returned to the city and sought out Mac and Harm.

"What did you find?" Harm asked.

"He lives on an estate, there is a gate at the entrance and it's about 1000 feet from the house." Webb stated.

"Did you see anything?" Harm asked.

"There was one man outside, but otherwise no security I could see." Webb answered.

"Sounds like a start." Mac said. "We are going to need fire power."

"Already taken care of, I came prepared." Webb said pointing to a case.

"You've had that with you?" Harm asked.

"Yes," Webb replied getting up, "Are we ready?"

"Webb, do you even know if Anna's there?" Mac asked.

"Are you asking if I am positive? Then no. " Webb said.

"You were right about her being in Italy. I said I would trust your instincts." AJ replied.

"Good, here's my idea." Webb said, "I think that Mac and one of us go through the front, say we are lost; the other two will sneak in."

"And if we find her?" Harm asked.

_"When we find her; we get her out of there." Webb said._

"This sounds very simple." AJ commented. "I hope it is."

**BENINI ESTATE**

Once there Webb handed each of them a berretta.

"Here goes nothing." Mac said as she and Webb walked to the gate. "Hello"

"Posso aiutarlo?" The man said. 

"Do you speak English?" Mac asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The man asked.

"Oh good, we have been walking for hours, we're lost." Mac said.

"Where are you supposed to be?" The man asked.

"At a hotel in Capaci." Webb said.

"You are not too far." The man replied.

"May we use your phone my _husband hurt his leg." Mac asked._

The man thought for a moment, "Si, come on." He opened the gate. 

"Your grounds are beautiful." Mac stated.

"Thank you. Please come this way." The man said.

"Mister umm, I'm sorry what is your name?" Mac asked.

"Gino Vassallo," Vassallo replied.

"Mr. Vassallo, thank you for your help." Mac said.

"It's nothing." Vassallo said as he escorted them.

"You live here all alone?" Webb asked.

"I work here." Vassallo said.

"May I sit?" Webb asked rubbing his fake injured leg. 

"Please." Vassallo said pointing to a chair.

"Sir, do you think I could get some ice?" Webb asked.

"Of course," Vassallo said and went to the kitchen. After showing Mac the phone, she called Harm on his cell.

Outside Harm and AJ were surveying the house.  "Now what?" AJ said. 

"Mac says they are in the living room, but no sign of Anna." Harm said. 

"Webb is so sure." AJ replied.

"Webb is acting on emotions." Harm stated. 

"I don't think he is acting on emotions." AJ replied. "Let's go in."

Inside another man walked into the living room. "Who are you?" Benini demanded.

"We were lost." Mac replied.

"Gino, Cosa stavate pensando?" Benini demanded. 

"Hanno avuto bisogno dell'aiuto." Gino replied innocently. Mac and Webb just looked at each other. Neither spoke Italian. 

"Thank you for your help." Mac said quickly. "Mister?"

"Benini," He replied.

"Mr. Benini, it's nice to meet you." Webb said.

"Yes, my driver will take you back." Benini said. "Gino vada!" (GO!)

"Our tour guide is coming to get us." Mac said. "It's not necessary."

"I don't have visitors." Benini said.

"You do now." AJ said moving in behind Benini.

"What's going on?" Benini said.

"Where is Anna Paparini?" Webb asked.

"I don't know who she is." Benini replied. "Who are you?"

"She was seen with you, where is she?" Webb asked.

"I suggest you answer." AJ said pushing his gun in Benini's back.

"One word and my men will be here." Benini said.

"We don't want trouble. We just want to know where Anna is." Harm said. 

Vassallo came back into the room seeing the situation, pulled out his gun.

"I wouldn't," Mac advised showing her weapon. 

"Now tell me where Anna Paparini is?" Webb demanded.

"She's not here." Benini replied.

"She was seen with you." Webb stated. "Where is she?"

"Not here." Benini replied.

"Tie them up." Webb said. 

"Tying us up will not answer your questions. Do you know who I am?" Benini said as he and Gino were being tied up.

"Look, I don't care who you are, I just want to know where Anna is." Webb stated.

"I don't know." Benini stated.

"You were seen with her in Rome." Harm said.

"They will kill me if I talk." Benini said.

"I will kill you if you don't," Webb replied.

"My boss was surprised when Giordano's lawyer turned out to be a Paparini." Benini said.  "Any other lawyer would have been killed."

Webb looked at AJ, "Kill them." He said flatly.  AJ aimed his weapon at Benini's head.

"Wait." Benini said. 

"Why? You don't know anything.  You're of no use." Webb snapped.

"She was with me." Benini said.

"Where is she now?" Webb asked.

"Her village" Benini said.

"Her village?" Harm asked. What are you talking about?"

"They took her home." Benini said.

"She's back in Washington?" AJ asked.

"How did they find out we were looking for her?" Webb asked.

"The secretary at the airport," Benini said.

"Damn," Webb said. "When did they leave?" Webb was leaving the others out of the conversation.

"Yesterday morning." Benini said.

"Will they move her again?" Webb asked.

"Once they know you are coming yes." Benini said.

"I promise I will come back and kill you if she is moved again." Webb threatened.

They left them sitting there tied up.  They got back to town and headed to the hotel. 

"Clay do you have any idea where they took her?" Mac asked.

"Prizzi, that's where her grandfather is from," Webb replied.

"So we go there?" Harm asked.

"It can't be more than 2 hours." Mac said. "According to the map it's about 50 miles from Palermo and we are only 11 miles from there now."

"Let's get started." AJ said.  They checked out of the hotel and drove to Prizzi.

**PRIZZI ****PALERMO******

Ninety minutes later they arrived in the town of Prizzi.  Prizzi is a hill town about 50 miles from Palermo.  The town is beautiful and simple.  They got out and started walking around.

"Where do you think we should start?" Harm asked.

Webb looked around and pointed, "There." 

"A church?" Harm asked.

"Who else would know information?" Webb replied. 

"Let's go." Mac said.  They went to San Francesco d'Assisi Church and found the rector. They spoke to him and explained as much as they could without going into details.

"A new woman did come to town yesterday." The priest informed them.

"Was this her?" Webb asked showing Anna's picture.

"Si that is her." He replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Webb asked.

"No I don't, but I know she will be back this afternoon." The priest said.

"She will?" Mac asked.

"Yes, she asked to have confession today." The priest replied.

"Father, we believe Anna was brought here against her will." Webb said. "Who was she with?"

"She is a guest of Anthony Corelli." The priest said.

"Can we keep this conversation between us?" AJ asked.

"She is in trouble?" The priest said.

"Yes and we are here to help her." Webb replied.

"I don't want violence in my church." The priest said.

"There won't be." Harm said.

"Thank you for your time." Mac said and they left.  

Once outside the church they looked around for a place to sit. They walked over to a caffe and sat.

"I guess we wait?" AJ said.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Mac asked.

"Webb? What do you want us to do?" Harm asked.

Webb ran his hands over his face and threw his hair.  They were all exhausted but this had really taken its toll on him.   "We make our presence known before she enters the church."

"Just walk up to her?" Harm said.

"You don't have to." Webb said. "I will go alone."

"Webb, we are in this together." Mac said.

"I guess we just sit here and wait." Harm said.

An hour passed and a car pulled up in front of the church.  Anna and another man got out of the car and began to walk up the church steps.

"There she is." Webb said. "Let's go."  They got up, ran across the street and called her name. "Anna."

Anna and her escort turned to see who was calling.

"Who is that?" Anthony asked her.

"I don't know." Anna lied.

"He knows you." Anthony said. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Anna stated.

"Let's find out." Anthony said.

"Anthony, I would like to go inside." Anna said turning and going up the stairs.

"Anna, come back here." Anthony said grabbing her arm.

"Let her go." Webb shouted pulling his gun.

Two men got out of the car and went towards Webb. 

"Non si muova" AJ yelled, he and Harm turned their guns on the men.

"Anna, listen to me." Webb said seeing the fear in her face.

"You are not wanted here." Anthony yelled.

"That's not your decision." Webb yelled back.

"Please, don't this is for the best." Anna said with fear in her voice.

"Anna, remember that Carrolton guy at the Landon house?" Webb began and Anna nodded and smiled weakly. 

"It's just another case of stereotyping." Webb said with a nod. "How do you handle that?"

"Clay I can't" Anna said.

"Anna, I will always protect you remember?" Webb said.

Anna turned on Anthony and banged into him knocking him off balance.  She ran down the stairs into Clay's arms.

"You understood my note, that's my spook." Anna said kissing him.

"I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find you." Clay said.

"Look out!" Mac yelled. Anthony had gotten up and was coming at them.

"No!" Anna yelled as she pushed Clay away. The gun went off and Anna fell into Clay taking the bullet in her back for him. Mac quickly got off a round and shot Anthony. 

"Anna." Clay said falling to the ground with her. "Oh God No!"

"I couldn't lose you too." Anna whispered. 

"Anna, don't talk." Clay said pushing her hair from her face. "Someone call for help." Mac ran into the church. 

"Clay, don't leave me." Anna cried. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Clay said looking at the blood.

"Clay hold me please, don't let go." Anna cried.

"It's going to be ok. I love you." Clay said tears in his eyes. "I'm taking you home." AJ and Harm went to Clay and Anna. 

"You're always bringing me home." Anna said weakly.

"Anna, stay with me." Clay begged.

"Thank you for coming for me." Anna said and she closed her eyes

"Don't close your eyes, don't leave me." Clay ordered.

"Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore." Anna whispered. "Non dimentichi mai quello."

"Anna, Anna, open your eyes." Clay urged. He held her close and kissed her. "Pico, please."

The friends stood there watching them. What could they say?

The ambulance arrived and the medics took Anna from Clay.  He did not want to release his hold, but with assistance from his friends he let go.


	24. Calling All Angels

**CALLING ALL ANGELS**

DISCLAIMERS: I own the Italians in this story everything else belongs to others.

Please send me reviews 

=====================================================================================================****

**ROME********AMERICAN********HOSPITAL**** - ****ROME********ITALY******

Anna was airlifted from Palermo to Rome.  Clay paced back and forth while the surgeons worked on Anna. They had stabilized her in Palermo but Clay wanted the doctors in Rome to remove the bullet.  The bullet hit her in the back right above the shoulder blade. "Clay, should we contact Anna's family?" Mac asked.

"Not until we have something definite to tell them." Webb replied.

"If she doesn't make it, don't you think her mother would want to be here?" Mac asked.

"She's going to make it." Webb snapped. 

"I didn't mean anything." Mac said realizing her comment. "I'm sorry."

"How about some coffee?" Harm suggested.

"I'm fine." Webb said and he started pacing again.

"He's going to crack." AJ said.

"I think we should let him deal with this in his own way." Mac stated.

"I don't know about that." Harm said. "He's in love, it's not like we've seen this before."

"You two go get something to eat. I'll stay here." AJ said almost as an order.

"We'll be back in 20 minutes, come get us if anything changes." Mac said.

"Clay come sit." AJ said.

"I'm fine." Webb said.

"Webb, sit down," AJ ordered. Webb dropped into the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Clay I know this isn't easy for you.  You have no control over this situation."

"This is my fault; if I hadn't gone after her she would have never been shot." Webb said.

"You were protecting her and she protected you." AJ said.

"I promised nothing would ever happen to her." Webb said. 

"This wasn't your fault." AJ emphasized.

"No? Then whose fault is it?" Webb asked.

"Corelli's, he fired the gun." AJ said.

"If I wasn't there; it wouldn't have happened." Webb said.

"Webb, are you going to tell me that you could have spent the rest of your life wondering what could have been? Not gone after her? Just walked away?" AJ said.

"I should have, she wouldn't be lying in an operating room if I had just…" Webb stated.

A serious and sad faced surgeon walked into the waiting area. "You are the famiglia for Anna Paparini? I am sorry…"

"No." Webb shouted jumping up. 

"Clay calm down." AJ said.

"I can't hear this." Webb said. Mac and Harm came running into the waiting room at the sound of Webb's voice.

"What is it?" Harm asked.

"Signore please." The surgeon tried to calm Webb.

"I don't want to hear it." Webb said and walked away.

"Doctor, please tell us." Mac said.

"Signorina Paparini lost much blood.  The bullet hit below the shoulder blade. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the damage.  However, she is not responding as well as we would hope.  She is in _come dite… Coma." The Surgeon said._

"Are you saying she's otherwise okay?" AJ asked.

"Si, the bullet did not hit any major muscles or organs but the next 12 hours are of much importance. If she does not wake up, I do not believe she ever will." The Surgeon replied.

"Go get Clay," Harm said.

"Clay," Mac called out running down the hall. "She needs you."

"What?" Webb asked turning back.

"She's lost a lot of blood, they fixed the damage but she's in a coma." Mac said.

Webb didn't say a word.  He looked as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.  What happened next surprised him more than Mac.  He reached out and hugged Mac.  Falling to the ground Mac held her friend as he cried.

"I'm sorry." Clay said.

"For what, you haven't slept in days.  You're exhausted." Mac said softly.

"What now?" Clay asked.

"You go to her and you wait." Mac said standing up and extending her hand.  Together they walked back to the waiting room.  Harm and AJ were standing there with the surgeon.

"Doctor, can I see her?" Webb asked.

"Soon, she is in recovery and will be moved to our Cura Intensa section shortly." The surgeon replied.

"I would like to see her now." Webb stated.

"Doctor if you could." AJ said.

"Si, come with me." The surgeon replied.

"Mac will you call her family? Her sister's number is saved; Gianetti." Webb said handing Mac his phone. Mac nodded and Webb followed the surgeon.

He walked into the recovery room. He could hear the beeps and blips of the machines monitoring the patients.  He was led to a curtained area.  "She is pale; I can tell that she is donna bella. You are her companion?" 

"Yes, I love her." Clay replied. "May I see her now?"

The doctor drew back the curtain.  Anna laid there; she was pale and looked so small. He touched her face and kissed her softly on the lips.  A nurse brought him a chair and encouraged him to sit and talk to her. 

"Let her hear the voice." The nurse said.

"I will. Thank you." Clay replied.

Clay took Anna's hand, "Anna I'm here. I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He stopped and tears filled his eyes. "Cara mia, can you hear me? You know that's all the Italian I know; you need to teach me more." About 20 minutes past and the nurse returned.

"Excuse me Signore, we need to move her." The nurse said. "We will get you when she is settled."

Webb went back to the waiting room and joined his friends. "I never thanked you for all your help." 

"No thanks are needed." Harm said.

"You should get back to Washington." Webb stated.

"Clay I spoke to Angelo, he was going to let Anna's mother know what's happened." Mac said.

"Thank you for calling." Webb said.

"Clay, you're right. We do need to get back." Harm said.

"I understand." Webb nodded.

"I'm going to stay until Anna's family gets here. I will stay after they get here if you need me to." Mac said.

"Mac I can't let you do that. You guys just got back from your honeymoon." Webb said.

"Fine, then I'll stay." AJ stated. 

"Thanks AJ. That would be good." Webb said with a small smile.

"Excuse me; she is in the intensive unit." The nurse said. "Please follow me."  They walked with the nurse to the ICU. "No more than two at a time please."

"Go on Clay." Mac said, "We'll wait here."

Clay walked into to Anna's room.  Her hair was a mess around her.  He reached out, fixed her hair and rubbed his hand on her check.  He pulled a chair closer to the bed, sat down and held her hand.

"Anna, please open your eyes, squeeze my hand, something." Clay urged. "Mac, Harm and AJ are here.  Mac called Angelo, your mom will be here soon."  There was no response.  Clay looked at the brain and heart monitor both had activity, but Anna would not wake up.  Clay was so exhausted, he put his head down on the bed and just listened to her breathe.

"Clay?" Mac said walking into the room. "We're going to go get rooms. We'll be back."

"Ok, I'll be here." Clay said then looking at Anna, "I'm not going anywhere." Mac gave his shoulder a squeeze and left.

Back at the hotel, Mac, Harm and AJ showered and took naps.  A few hours later they returned to the hospital. AJ went into Anna's room.

"Clay Mac and Harm were able to get a flight tonight. They would like to see Anna before they leave." AJ said.

"Oh, ok." Clay said getting up and meeting them at the door.  Mac and Harm went into the room and said a prayer over Anna.  When they got back to the hallway Clay was standing there, looking very lost.

"Clay it's going to be ok." Mac said.

"She's tough." Harm said.

"I know I just wish she would open her eyes." Clay said.

"She will, I know it." Mac said.

"What would I do without you guys?" Clay asked.

"You'll never have to find out." Mac said and hugged him.  

"Harm thanks for everything." Clay said.

"We'll see you and Anna when you get back to DC. We'll have dinner." Harm said and gave Clay a brotherly hug.

"Have a safe flight." Clay said.

"Thanks, we'll see you soon." Mac said.

"I'll keep you posted." AJ said. "Remember no discussions about this at JAG."

"Aye sir." They both replied. Mac and Harm left AJ and Webb standing there.

"Don't you think you should get some rest?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine I want to stay with her." Clay replied. He walked back into her room and sat. 

Around 11pm, AJ advised him that he was going back to the hotel.  AJ encouraged Clay to go as well, but he declined.  Before AJ left he asked the nurse to bring a more suitable chair into the room.  They immediately complied and Clay sat by Anna's side.  

**_Calling all angels, Calling all angels.   
Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone.   
Calling all angels, Calling all angels.   
We're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how..._**

"God, I've really never done this before. You need to help her. I can't lose her.  She is everything to me.  Please help her. What do I do? Make a deal offer to give something up?  I'll do anything just don't take her from me."

**_Calling all angels (call all angels)   
Calling all angels (call all angels)   
Walk me through this one   
Don't leave me alone._**

"Are you listening?  I love her. I don't remember what life was like without her. The changes she's brought into my life.  I don't want it to end.  It can't end like this.  You don't need her like I do, she's my angel, and it's not her time. Please send her back to me."   

**Calling all angels, Calling all angels   
_We're trying, we're hoping, we're hurting, we're loving   
We're crying, we're calling,   
But we're not sure how this goes._**

Clay rested his head on the bed; he spent the night holding Anna's hand and hoping his prayer would work.

=====================================================================================================

Calling All Angels – Jane Siberry


	25. Will Prayers Be Answered

**WILL PRAYERS BE ANSWERED**

Standard Disclaimers: Don't own them – using them for my own enjoyment.

Please send me reviews I love them.

=====================================================================================================

**ROME********AMERICAN********HOSPITAL******

There was no change in Anna the next morning when AJ returned.  He walked into the room and handed Clay a cup of coffee.

"Go stretch your legs I'll sit with her." AJ said as an order.

"I'm fine," Clay said.

"Clay, go for a walk. You need to move." AJ stated firmly.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes." Clay said and AJ sat down. 

"Anna, it's the Admiral." AJ began. "You've given us quite a scare. Webb's been with you all night; I never thought I would see the day where Clayton Webb was so emotional. He is in love with you.  It's breaking his heart that you got hurt and that you aren't opening your eyes.   You did a brave thing, sacrificing yourself for him.  I know you're tired right now, get your rest but he needs you.  He loves you." He sat with her and held her hand.

"Thanks for staying with her AJ." Clay said walking back in.

"We had a nice chat." AJ said with a smile as he got up. "I figure Anna's mother should be here soon."

"Mac said they were taking the first flight they could get." Clay replied.

Clay sat vigil for the next 4 hours; he talked to Anna about everything. "Remember that first time we went to Manassas and Rick threw me.  You thought it was hysterical didn't you.  And I haven't had ribs since that night at Baby Backs; we have to go there again. I'll even dance. Anna? Please open your eyes.  We're planning on that New York Philharmonic concert in Central Park and going to Wolf Trap for shows.  Maybe when we get home we can take a trip. Spend a nice long weekend on Martha's Vineyard.  I know you say that it's too blue blood for you, but it could be fun.  Maybe go to Vegas? Anything you want; just open your eyes and tell me what you want. We can't do anything until you open your eyes, please open your eyes. I want to see you dancing around again, I want to hear you singing, and I want to hear you laughing."

Clay put his head down on the bed again.  He was dozing off when he heard voices outside the room.

"I'm Dr. Angelo Gianetti, this is Lucia Paparini. What happened?" Angelo demanded of AJ. "And exactly who are you?"

"I'm Admiral AJ Chegwidden, the Judge Advocate General.  I am a friend of Clayton Webb's and Anna's for that matter."

"And you got her shot?" Angelo asked. "Some friends."

"Angelo calm down." Lucia said. "Let the man speak."

"She was in Prizzi with a man named Anthony Corelli. There was a verbal confrontation and then Corelli pulled a gun. He fired and Anna was hit." AJ said.

"I want to see my daughter." Lucia interrupted. She walked into the room and saw Clay sitting there with his head down. "Clayton."

"Lucia, I am so sorry." Clay said lifting his head and looking at her. "I came here to help her not hurt her."

"She's a strong girl." Lucia said looking at her daughter. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you gotten any rest?"

"I'm fine." Clay replied.

"You killing yourself will not help her." Lucia said.

"I'm fine, really.  I am just so worried about her." Clay said.

"I know." Lucia said moving closer to her daughter.

"Please sit down," Clay said getting up. "I'll leave you two alone."

Clay left the room and was with Angelo and AJ outside the door.

"Webb you did this." Angelo snapped. 

"It was an accident, Corelli was aiming at me." Clay said. "I'm sorry."

"Corelli was involved? Why the hell are the Corellis involved? What made you come here?" Angelo asked.

"She sent me a letter indicating where she was. We came to get her. I knew she was kidnapped." Clay said.

"You're a bureaucratic, what made you think you could deal with a kidnapper?" Angelo shouted. "The family would have handled this. You should have told us."

"I knew I could." Clay said. "And if she wanted your help she would have asked for it."

"Oh you knew you could? That's good." Angelo snapped.  "You don't know these people."

"I have been trained in these situations, we both have." AJ said.

"Trained? A paper pusher and a lawyer," Angelo said.

"Angelo, he's a former Navy Seal and I…" Clay began.

"And you what?" Angelo snapped.

"I am not a paper pusher as you so aptly put it; I am the Deputy Director of Operations at the CIA.  Anna knew that, that's why she let me know where she was. She knew I would have the means to get her." Clay stated.

"That's great, you did a wonderful job." Angelo snapped. 

"Angelo, listen to me." Clay began.

"Webb if she dies it will be on your hands." Angelo shouted. 

"You don't think I know that?" Clay snapped. "Don't you think I would trade places with her if I could."

Lucia came to the door, "Will you two stop your yelling."

"Sorry Lucia." Webb said.

"Lucia, he is responsible for this." Angelo said. 

"Corelli is responsible, and they will pay." Lucia threatened. "There was peace for 80 years."

"Ma'am Corelli's dead, Colonel MacKenzie shot him." AJ stated.

"But not before he shot Anna." Angelo said. "And you're protecting our country?"

"Basta," A faint voice was heard.  They turned and went into Anna's room. "Basta, Angelo enough." Anna said weakly. 

"I'll get the doctor," AJ said.

"How are you pico?" Lucia said walking to her daughter.

"Fine Ma, you know what? It hurts just as much the second time." Anna said.

"Shh, be quiet." Lucia said kissing her daughter.

"Where's Clay?" Anna asked. 

"Anna you're family is here now." Angelo said. "We will take care of you."

"Angelo, please stop." Anna whispered. "It wasn't his fault; I stepped in front of him. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Clay said walking over.  He took Anna's hand and sat down. "You saved my life."

"I know blue blood." Anna whispered. "You came for me."

"I love you." Clay replied.

"That's good; it would have been a shame for me to take that bullet only to find that you didn't." Anna laughed and then winced.

"Always the mouth," Clay said as he leaned over and kissed her.

Lucia and Angelo quietly left the room; a few minutes later the Doctor came in and Clay left as well.

"Clay, I'm sorry." Angelo said extending his hand.

"Angelo if the tables had been reversed I would have reacted the same." Clay said taking his hand.

"So CIA" Angelo questioned.

"Yeah," Clay said.

"That's an important job."  Angelo said.

"What's important is that I love Anna." Clay said.

"I know you do Clayton." Lucia said.

The doctor let them know that Anna was doing very well, considering what she had been through.  She was moved out of ICU, they spent the rest of the day at the hospital.  Later in the evening, everyone got ready to leave.  Clay took a seat next to Anna.

"Clay, go to the hotel and get some rest." Anna said.

"I would rather stay with you." Clay said.

"You look terrible." Anna said.

"Thanks," Clay smiled.

"Please go get some rest." Anna urged.

"I will be back in the morning. I love you." Clay said.

"I love you too." Anna said and she crooked her finger and called him close. Clay leaned close and kissed her.  When they broke their kiss, Anna reached up and tapped his nose.

"Anna, you're terrible." Clay laughed; he kissed her again and returned to the hotel with Angelo, AJ and Lucia.


	26. The Plot Thickens

**THE PLOT THICKENS**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send me reviews

====================================================================================================

**HOTEL PICCOLO - ROME**

AJ sat and watched Webb pace back and forth.  It was obvious that something was on his mind but he wasn't talking.  

"Clay she's out of the woods, what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"We have bigger problems." Webb said finally stopping.

"What problems?" AJ questioned.

"She's wanted for murder by the Reston PD." Webb stated.

"Once they know the whole story any charges will be dropped." AJ said.

"I don't know, they think she killed Giordano and ran." Webb said sitting down.

"When I get back to DC I will see what I can do." AJ said. "Does her family know?" 

"Angelo knows I'm not sure about Lucia." Webb said shaking his head.

"You need to tell her." AJ said.

"I don't know how. By the way when are you going back?" Webb asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, unless you want me to stay." AJ replied.

"No, it's fine." Webb replied. "You've done more than enough."

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell her?" AJ offered.

"No, I need to do this myself." Webb replied.

"Whatever you think is best." AJ said.

The next morning, AJ made arrangements to return to Washington and find out what charges were being sworn out against Anna.  Clay met with Angelo and Lucia to fill them in.

"Will the charges be dropped?" Lucia asked. 

"They linked Anna to organized crime based on the past." Webb explained.

"But she worked for the Federal Prosecutor so did Anthony, I don't understand the connection between her client and the Corelli's." Lucia stated.  

"Anna has all the answers if she can remember. There is no other evidence suggesting another shooter.  AJ is going to see what he can find out when he gets back to Washington." Webb replied.

"Anna didn't kill anyone." Lucia said. "This is a bad dream."

"It's going to be ok; I am going to make sure of that." Webb said. "She'll come home and we will straighten this out."

"I hope better than you rescued her." Angelo said under his breath.

"Angelo that was uncalled for." Lucia admonished. "Clayton is the one who found Anna."

"I know it's just that this is all such a mess." Angelo said. 

"I'll fix this, I promise and AJ and his team will help too. We need to find the killer." Webb said.

"That's not going to be easy," Angelo stated 

"Especially when the police have no other suspects," Webb replied.

"Where are you going to start?" Lucia asked.

"With Anna and how much she remembers." Webb said and they left for the hospital. 

**ROME AMERICAN HOSPITAL**

When they arrived at the hospital Anna was already up and giving the nurses a hard time.

"I don't need a bed pan, I can go by myself." Anna hollered at the nurse. "I've been going alone for a long time now."

"That's Anna." Clay said as they hurried down the hall.

"She has such a mouth." Angelo said.

"Would ya give me some privacy?" Anna yelled.

"That's my daughter." Lucia said walking into the room.

"Signorina please you should not be getting out of the bed." The nurse pleaded.

"I am not gonna to pee in a bowl unless it's connected to plumbing." Anna snapped.

"Anna, calm down." Lucia said walking into the room. 

"Ma, this is crazy I feel fine." Anna said sitting on the bed.

"Listen to the nurses." Angelo said looking at her chart.

"I am gonna hold it until I float!" Anna warned bouncing a bit, like a little kid.

"Sono spiacente" Lucia said to the nurse.

"Clay, tell them I am fine, please." Anna said looking to him for support.

"I'm on their side; I don't want you moving a muscle until you are 100%." Clay replied with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Anna said with a wicked smile.

"Anna, get back in the bed." Clay playfully ordered and Anna complied.

"She listens to him." Angelo chuckled.

"I gotta go." Anna whined. "Pleeeeese."

"Pico you aren't supposed to be out of bed, if you want I will suggest they put the catheter back in." Angelo warned.

"Oh no, no way," Anna said crossing her legs. "Please let me get up."

The nurse relented and helped Anna to the bathroom.  

"See wasn't that easy." Anna said smiling when she returned.

"You always have to have your way." Clay said fixing her pillow.

"You know it." Anna laughed. "Now when can I go home?" 

"Anna how much do you remember about the night Giordano was shot?" Clay asked not answering her question.

"Everything, why?" Anna asked.

"Right now you are the only suspect in Giordano's murder." Clay began. "You know who the shooter was?"

"Me? You're kidding?" Anna said.

"I wish. Can you identify the shooter?" Webb asked.

"Identify him? I can name him." Anna replied. "It was Vito Camarelli."

"You aren't serious," Angelo said.

"You should have seen his face when he saw me." Anna said.

"Who is Vito Camarelli?" Clay asked.

"Frank's cousin, brother the bad apple of his family." Anna said.

"Your fiancé's cousin is a hit man?" Clay said in shock. 

"Former fiancé," Anna corrected.

"Whatever," Clay replied.

"Vito came in shot Michael and turned his gun on me.  When he saw who I was he couldn't pull the trigger." Anna stated.

"Because of the pact?" Clay asked.

"Not exactly," Anna said, "I got him out of trouble once and I almost married his cousin."

"_Not exactly, what aren't you telling me?" Clay asked._

"There is something else you don't know." Angelo said.

"What don't I know?" Clay asked.

"Everything we discussed that first time at our house…" Angelo began.

"I remember. What did you leave out?" Clay demanded. "I need to know everything."

"The families are protected based on the deal that Salvatore made back in the 20's.  Everyone is protected except Anna.  After she gathered that evidence and the attempted murder, the family was told Anna would be kept alive if she never went after the Corelli's again.  By all rights Vito should have killed Anna." Angelo said.

"We need to find Vito." Clay stated.

"His family lives in New York." Angelo said. 

"Explain to me why a hired killer from New York would go to Virginia to kill a petty arsonist?" Clay asked.

"Giordano told me that he was hired by John Milano to set the fire." Anna said.

"Who's John Milano?" Clay asked.

"John Milano is Santino Corelli's great grandson. His father Salvatore Milano who is the oldest son of Santino's daughter is head of the Family." Lucia advised.

"I still don't understand what does the Corelli family have to do with this?" Clay asked.

"The building that was torched belonged to Corelli; from what I gathered they were being investigated and needed to destroy the building contents. I never knew what was in the building and I didn't ask.  Michael didn't realize who had hired him.  I recognized the name and convinced him to testify in exchange for a lighter sentence." Anna said.

"How did they find out he was going to testify?" Angelo asked.

"I am sure someone leaked it. They needed to keep him quiet. Even if he didn't testify against them, some of the facts would have come out in the trial." Anna said.

"Why didn't you just drop the case once you realized who was involved?" Clay asked.

"You're kidding right.  There is no way I was going to let Corelli get away with arson," Anna said. "He is not above the law."

"Just like her father." Lucia said shaking her head. "That damned justice."

"Ma, it would have been another nail in their coffin, how could I just walk away? After all that work I did before." Anna said. 

"Anna, you could have been killed." Lucia said.

"But I wasn't." Anna replied. "I'm fine; it's going to take more than a bullet to keep me down."

"Anna do you have any of this recorded?" Clay asked.

"I had my files, but I can almost guarantee they are no longer there." Anna replied. "It means starting from scratch."

"Anna I am confused about one thing; if Camarelli was sent to take care of Giordano wouldn't they have known that you were his lawyer?" Clay asked.

"From what I overheard; Vito was following Michael, he followed him to my place.  If I know them and I do, the plan was to kill both of us." Anna said. "I just ruined the plan."

"How did you get here?" Clay asked.

"Vito took me to Maryland then Marco Benini came and brought me here.  I am guessing they found out some people were looking for me and he called Anthony Corelli, who took me to Prizzi. Vito did this without consulting the Milano's, he always had a soft spot for me."

"By now I am sure they know Anthony Corelli is dead." Clay said.

"Anthony's dead?" Anna said softly. "That poor man."

"Anna he was holding you hostage." Angelo snapped.

"Angelo, he didn't know anything.  Benini told him my family had sent me here to protect me from the Feds.  I tried to tell him the truth, but he was kept saying that the trauma of my client's death was affecting me and I was confused." Anna said. "They had him fooled. 

He thought he was protecting me, which is why he went after you."

"Anna, I hate to say this; they are going to come after you." Clay said.

"I am sure they are.  Honestly, if you hadn't gotten here when you did, I probably would have been killed soon anyway." Anna said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"I was with Anthony for less than 2 days. Once he contacted Sal or John Milano, who are his cousins, to tell them I was in Prizzi under his protection, they would have told him the whole situation and ordered my execution." Anna replied.

"Anna, it's too dangerous for you to go home." Angelo said.

"Angelo it is more dangerous for me to stay here.  I need to go home and take care of this.  Speak to the police and clear this up." Anna said.

"You're going to have to surrender yourself."  Clay stated.

"I know would Mac or Harm be able to handle the arrangements?" Anna asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Clay replied. "I will speak to them."

"How did everything become such a mess?" Anna asked shaking her head.

"We'll fix it." Clay said kissing her forehead. "But in order to do so, I need to get back."

"I know how did you get the time off anyway?" Anna asked.

"I didn't; which is why I need to get back." Clay replied.

"When are you leaving?" Lucia asked.

"I have a flight leaving tonight.  But I will stay if you want me to." Clay said.

"No, go home. I will be right behind you." Anna said.

Lucia and Angelo left the room to give Clay and Anna some private time.  

"I can stay if you want me to." Clay said sitting on the bed and putting his arms around her.

"I know it's fine really.  I need you to go home anyway and start fixing this mess." Anna said leaning into him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when this happened." Clay said.

"It wasn't your fault. I know you would have protected me if you were there.  Besides you came for me." Anna said.

"And got you shot." Clay stated.

"That wasn't your fault either." Anna reassured him and then added, "And next time it's your turn to take the bullet."

"That humor, sometimes I wonder about you." Clay said giving her a kiss. 

"But that's why you love me. Now leave before I change my mind.  Hopefully they will let me out of this place soon." Anna said.

"I want you home." Clay said.

"Me too, Virginia is _our home after all." Anna said with a smile_

"You finally listened." Clay said kissing her. "I better get going."

"Be careful blue blood, I love you." Anna said.  

Clay kissed her again and left. In the hall he spoke briefly with Lucia and Angelo.  He went to the hotel, gathered his things and went to the airport.  He hated leaving Anna, but for his career he had to leave, but more importantly to clear her name it was necessary.

"Anna, I am going to go back with Clay." Angelo said picking up his jacket.

"Angelo, be good to him. You don't still blame him?"  Anna asked.

"No, I don't." Angelo replied. "I need to get back and talk to Vinny."

"Angelo, don't bring him into this." Anna warned.

"Pico right now you are in no condition to be giving orders." Angelo said.

"Wanna bet?  There is no way I want Vinny dealing with those people." Anna snapped.

"It will be ok. Vinny can handle it. He has before." Angelo said.  Anna grabbed the phone and dialed Clay's cell.

"Clay, get two more tickets." Anna ordered. "I'm leaving now."

"Anna let me go home and speak with Mac and Harm." Clay protested. "Besides you aren't strong enough to travel yet."

"Don't argue with me. Get the tickets, one for me and one for Ma." Anna snapped and disconnected the call.

"Anna this isn't wise." Lucia said.

"Ma, I have to go back.  Vinny can't handle this.  I know how they think I know what they will do." Anna said.

"So do I.  They are going to try to keep you quiet." Lucia warned. "By any means necessary." 

"Anna, they hate you more than your father.  You fooled them back then. You walked into their lives, told them that the Paparini Family wanted back in and then put most of them in jail.  Now you are doing it again, except this time they will see you coming." Angelo warned.

"Yeah I remember I was there." Anna said. "If I surrender to the police, I will be protected." 

"Anna, the police want you for murder.  You even said someone could have tipped off Milano about your client. Don't you think it's risky?" Lucia said.

"Ma, I know what I am doing." Anna said getting her clothes.

"Anna you just regained consciousness, you are still healing." Angelo advised.

"I know how to handle this situation better than any of you." Anna stated.

"Clay said he and your friends were going to handle this, let them." Angelo replied.

"They don't these people either, I need to be there." Anna said.

"You aren't going to listen are you?" Angelo said.

"No I'm not. Now you can either come with me to the airport or you can stand here and watch me leave. The choice is yours." Anna said as she rang for the nurse.

Within 20 minutes and after listening to the Doctor's warnings, Anna thanked them and walked out of the hospital.  She was weak and in pain but she didn't care, she had to take care of this herself.  


	27. Homeward Bound

**HOMEWARD BOUND**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send me reviews – thanks to everyone who has sent me reviews. 

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay – with the holidays I was busy and have had writer's block.

======================================================================================================

**Leonardo da Vinci Fiumicino Airport******

Anna waded through the people in the airport until she found Clay at the gate.  

"Anna this is crazy." Clay said as he walked towards her.

"Clay, I thought about it and I need to be there." Anna stated

"Couldn't you guys keep her in bed?" Clay asked Angelo and Lucia.

"You argue with her." Angelo replied with a smirk.

"I need to get in touch with Mac and Harm; they should meet us at the airport." Clay said.

"We also need to contact the Reston Police; I don't want a scene at the airport." Anna said.

"Mac and Harm can handle your surrender." Clay said. "We better board."

They took their seats on the plane and settled in.  The flight took off and Anna casually put her hand up to her collarbone and rubbed her neck.

"Oh no, I lost my cross." Anna said sadly.

"No, you didn't," Clay said with a smile and pulled the cross out of his pocket. "Turn around let me help you."  Anna shifted so he could once again put the cross on Anna, just as he did that Christmas morning.

"Thank you. I knew I loved you for a reason." Anna teased.

"Now, sit back and get some rest. I am going to try to contact Mac and Harm." Clay said putting a blanket over Anna.

Lucia and Angelo were seated behind them and both quietly smiled at the way Clay took care of Anna.  If there was ever any doubt about his feelings for her, the last 24 hours had erased them.  It was obvious that he not only cared for Anna but loved her as well.  Maybe Anna was correct, she could handle this situation herself or at least with Clay's assistance.   

**Dulles********International********Airport**** – ****Herndon****, ****VA******

Several hours later, the plane touched down in Virginia.  As they got off the plane, Mac and Harm were waiting for them.  

"Anna it's good to see you." Mac said, giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you both. Clay told me what you did. Thank you for going to Italy." Anna said.

"You're one of us now; we take care of our own." Harm said.

"Well as long as you're taking care of things what's going on with the Reston PD?" Clay asked.

"Anna, you are going to have to turn yourself in." Mac said.

"Are they charging me?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Harm said.

"With what?" Anna asked.

"Take your pick; murder, fleeing the scene, obstruction…" Harm said.

"You aren't serious." Clay yelled.

"Clayton, take it easy. " Lucia advised.  They were all too stunned by Harm's comments and they didn't see Anna wobble.

"Anna," Clay said catching her before she fell. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just tired. Take me home please." Anna said softly.

"Anna, I will stay with you." Lucia said.

"No Ma, go with Angelo." Anna said shaking her head.

"Anna you can't stay alone." Angelo said.

"I won't be alone. Clay will be there." Anna replied.

"We'll be fine Lucia. I promise." Clay said.

"I trust you." Lucia said giving him a motherly kiss. 

"When does she have to report?" Clay asked.

"First thing in the morning," Mac replied.

"Will one of you be there?" Clay asked.

"Harm is going to be there in the morning, I am preparing a motion to dismiss." Mac replied.

"The Admiral is also preparing a brief." Harm said.

"I don't know how to thank you all." Anna said.

"Thank us later, go home and get some rest." Mac said.  With that, they all left and went to their respective homes.

**Anna's Home**

"It's so good to be home.  I wondered if I would ever see this place again." Anna said standing at the door.

"Let me help you." Clay said lifting her up.

"Clay, I can make it up the stairs." Anna said.

"I promised your mother I would take care of you." Clay said with a smile.

"So does that mean you are taking me to bed Mr. Webb?" Anna asked coyly.

"You have a one track mind." Clay laughed shaking his head.

"I've missed you." Anna replied kissing his neck.

"I've missed you too but Miss Paparini that is not going to happen, you need to rest." Clay stated.

"Your loss," Anna laughed as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I know it, but we have the rest of our lives." Clay said, really wanting to give into temptation.

"I like the way that sounds." Anna said as she got into bed, "the rest of our lives."

"Clay, how are you at changing bandages?" Anna asked.

"Turn over, let me check that for you." Clay said.  He changed her bandages and then continued, "Once we get this situation straightened out, there will be time for everything." 

"I know I just can't believe this is happening." Anna said.

"You're all patched up, now get some rest." Clay said leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"To sleep in the guest room," Clay replied.

"Stay with me, please." Anna requested. 

"Okay, but no funny stuff." Clay said.

"I know, spoon me." Anna said sweetly.

"Do you ever not get your way?" Clay asked crawling next to her and holding her.

"Hasn't happened yet," Anna said as she settled into his arms and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Anna woke first the next morning.  She got up and made coffee.

"Yo, up and at 'em." Anna called out.

"Must you always wake me like that?" Clay laughed.

"What, I've done it once, maybe twice." Anna said handing him a mug.

"How are you feeling?" Clay asked.

"I'm ok. Being home helped a lot." Anna said.

"Are you ready?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, it will be ok.  I am going to tell the truth, the charges are going to be dropped." Anna said with some confidence.

"Webb." Clay said answering his cell.

"Good morning. Welcome back." John Pierce said.

"Pierce, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Clay said.

"Your friend is back in town I hear." Pierce said.

"My friend?" Clay asked.

"Webb you don't do innocent well." Pierce stated. "It's no secret that you and Miss Paparini are quite the couple."

"What do you want Pierce?" Clay asked.

"I'd like to speak with her actually; about the charges against her." Pierce said.

"And the FBI is involved why?" Clay asked knowing the answer.

"She's our best source of information," Pierce began. "I have a deal for her."

"Why would she need a deal?" Clay asked. "She's innocent."

"Webb if she's with you, let me speak to her." Pierce said.

Clay covered the phone and turned to Anna. "John Pierce of the FBI wants to speak with you."

"He's offering a deal isn't he?" Anna replied. "He gets the charges against me dropped in exchange for assistance."

"You don't need a deal, and helping him can only put your life in danger." Clay replied.

"Let me talk to him." Anna said reaching for Clay's phone. "Good morning Mr. Pierce, this is Anna Paparini how can I help you?"

"Any chance we could meet?" Pierce asked.

"I am on my way to meet with Sergeant Osgood at the Reston PD.  We can meet there." Anna said.

"Sounds good, I will be there." Pierce replied and hung up.

"Clay, before you get worked up, I am going to meet with Mr. Pierce.  I want to know what he has to say." Anna stated.

"Anna I think Harm should be with you when you meet with him." Clay replied.

"I can handle it; I am a lawyer after all." Anna said.

"You are recovering from a gunshot wound; you were in a coma and are facing murder charges.  Would you let someone else take the lead? Please?" Clay said.

Anna just looked at him; she didn't say a word.  She gave him a kiss and left.


	28. Back Into The Fire

**BACK INTO THE FIRE**

Disclaimers: I don't' own the JAG people, everyone else is from my twisted mind, with the help of Mario Puzo.

Please review.

====================================================================================================

**RESTON PD**

Anna pulled into the parking lot of the Reston Police Department.  Clay would have gone with her if she asked, which is why she didn't.  He needed to get back to his job.  Harm was meeting Anna there at 9am, it was 8:45 and Anna just sat in her car.  She was a bit nervous and angry all at the same time.  Nervous because a negative outcome would change the rest of her life, angry because she could not believe that the police could even think she would shoot someone. 

She reached under the seat and felt around for a small box.  The strain of bending made her wince a bit but she didn't care.  _Found it_. She thought.  Sitting upright she looked at the slightly dented pack of cigarettes.    She only smoked when she was completely stressed out.  By the looks of this pack it had been there for sometime.  _If Clay knew I smoked, he'd probably freak_. She laughed as she opened the car door.  She got out of her car and searched her bag for matches.  She found a lighter but it would not work, just as well.  Then a light appeared in front of her.  

"Allow me, Miss Paparini." John Pierce said.

"Thank you, I believe you have me at a disadvantage." Anna replied.

"John Pierce, you look just like your father." Pierce said extending his hand.

"So I've been told.  You knew my father?" Anna asked taking his hand.

"I met him once or twice.  Some of our cases ran together." Pierce replied.

"So you're with the LCN or IOC." Anna stated.

"You know your divisions I see." Pierce said with a smile.

"Of course I do.  La Cosa Nostra and Italian Organized Crime units used a lot of my evidence." Anna said. "I am surprised we never met." 

"By the time you started working I was back in the office." Pierce said.

"So how is a desk jockey supposed to help me? And exactly why do I need help?" Anna asked. "The charges are gonna be dropped."

"Walk with me." Piece said extending his arm.

"I have to meet my lawyer in 10 minutes." Anna said glancing at her watch.

"Fair enough, then let's talk right here." Pierce said.

"Your dime, your time." Anna said exhaling smoke right at him. 

"They have a case against you.  Circumstantial as it is, they could still get a conviction." Pierce stated.

"I don't think so. Do you even know what happened?" Anna asked.

"Tell me." Pierce said.

"Michael Giordano told me he was hired by John Milano to torch the Olivetta Warehouse, he got caught and called me.  Once he told me who had hired him I advised him that his best chance was to tell the DA everything he knew.  ADA Robins was meeting us at my office.  Everything was fine until Vito Camarelli walked into my office, one bullet to the head of Michael and then turned his gun to me. I shouted 'Vito it's Anna' he stopped.  The next thing I knew we were on our way to Maryland, the next day Marco Benini, who I think is a cousin of Vito's came, he took me to Italy, from there I went with Anthony Corelli to Prizzi.  Then luckily some friends found me and brought me home." Anna said.

"One of those friends being Clayton Webb." Pierce said with a smile.

"Does it matter?" Anna snapped. "I am back, I want to get Vito for killing Michael and I want the Corelli family for whatever I can get them on."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Pierce said. "I have an offer for you."

"That's great, but I am not taking any offer unless it means that the charges are not only dropped but expunged. I don't want a deal showing up on a record I may or may not have." Anna stated firmly. "There's my lawyer now."

"Commander Harmon Rabb?" Pierce said as Harm walked towards them.

"Anna, are you okay?" Harm said walking over.

"Fine, good morning Harm.  This is John Pierce…" Anna began.

"I knew Anna's father, I stopped her because of the resemblance and had to ask her if she was a Paparini." Pierce interrupted.

"Small world." Harm replied with some doubt, not sure why he had the doubt.

"Well, I don't want to keep you.  Anna, give me a call we can have lunch and talk about your dad." Pierce said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Mr?"

"Rabb," Harm replied shaking his hand. After Pierce walked away, "Anna who is that?" 

"An old friend of my fathers." Anna lied. "Come on let's get this over with."

"Let's go but Anna, can you keep that temper I have heard about in check?" Harm asked with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." Anna smiled.

They walked into the police station and advised the desk sergeant they were there to see Sergeant Osgood.  After being told that he was promoted to Detective they were asked to wait a moment.

"Miss Paparini, Mr. Rabb right this way." Detective Osgood said.

"Thank you." Harm replied as they followed him.

"This is Mark Hadgis with the DA's office" Osgood said.

"Mark, good see you." Anna replied. "This is Harmon Rabb my attorney."

"We need to read you your rights. If that's okay." Osgood said sarcastically.

"I don't think there is a need for sarcasm." Anna snapped.

"Anna." Harm warned. "Go ahead Detective."

After Anna was read her rights, to which she rolled her eyes, the questioning began.  Five minutes into the questioning there was a knock on the interrogation room door.  

"You have a phone call. Sir." The officer said.

"Take a message, I'm a bit busy right now." Osgood replied.

"Sir, he said it has to do with the Giordano case." The office whispered.

"I'll be right back." Osgood said leaving the room and Hadgis followed.

"What was that all about?" Harm asked.

"Search me, I'm just a lowly murderer here." Anna said.

"Anna, do you know what's going on?" Harm asked.

"No, I'm here to tell my side of the story." Anna said throwing her hands in the air.

Ten minutes later Osgood and Hadgis returned.  He sat down and shook his head.  "Where were we?"

"I was telling you what happened the day Michael Giordano was killed and I was kidnapped." Anna replied.

"Detective, if that call was regarding this case, I believe we have a right to know.  Disclosure and all." Harm said.

"You'll know in due time." Hadgis said.

"Then this interview is over." Harm said standing up.

"Mr. Rabb, we need whatever information Anna has." Hadgis said.

"To use against her? I don't think so." Harm said. "We're leaving."

"There will be no charges against her." Hadgis said.

"Charges are being dropped, just like that?" Harm said.

"Just like that." Osgood said.

"Then I guess she is free to go?" Harm asked. "What's going on?"

"She, her?  I am right here." Anna snapped.

"Yes you are and with some rather interesting friends." Hadgis said.

"Well a girl can't have too many friends now can she?" Anna said.

"What's going on?" Harm asked again.

"That call was from the DA's office in New York.  Apparently, Alberto Lucassi called to make arrangements to hand over Vito Camarelli. Camarelli admitted to the murder of Michael Giordano." Hadgis said. "We need to begin extradition to Virginia."

"Talk about a call coming in the nick of time." Osgood said.

"Well boys this has been fun." Anna said. "I have a practice to get back to."

With that Harm and Anna walked out of the police station.

"Anna what's going on?" Harm said. "That was too easy."

"Harm, you heard him, they got the right guy." Anna said.

"Who was that guy you were talking to before I got here?" Harm asked.

"His name is John Pierce, he knew my dad he also happens to work for the FBI." Anna said.

"I know that, it's just all a bit strange." Harm replied.

"Let's not question my good fortune." Anna said.

"Who is Alberto Luccesi?" Harm asked.

"A New York lawyer for the Corelli family." Anna said.

"Anna don't you think it's a bit strange that the people you were going to implicate just saved you from murder charges?" Harm asked.

"Harm, think about it this way.  It is safer for them to sacrifice one of their own then to have me go on trial and things get out.  As part of my defense wouldn't you try to admit the information I have?" Anna said.

"Of course but, it could be considered hearsay and thrown out." Harm said.

"Not before the jury first heard it." Anna said.

"Anna you really are something else." Harm said giving her a hug.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"You make Webb happy." Harm said.

"He makes me happy.  I just hope it lasts." Anna said looking away.

"It will, I don't think he is going to let you get away." Harm replied.

"Thanks Harm.  Maybe we can all celebrate my good fortune." Anna said.

"Anna first get healthy, you're still recovering." Harm said.

"Yes Sir," Anna said saluting him.

"I'll talk to you soon, go home and rest." Harm said.  

He watched Anna drive away.  He wasn't sure why, but this whole thing had him stumped.  It was too easy.  He decided against saying anything to Mac or Clay for that matter.  Anna said not to question her good fortune so he wasn't.  But something was still nagging at him.

**ANNA'S HOME **

"Ma, it's over." Anna announced over the phone.

"What happened?" Lucia asked.

"The Corelli's are handing over Vito.  I guess it's better to lose one then everything." Anna said.

"Anna, I don't like this." Lucia replied.

"Mommy, it's fine." Anna said. "I want to call Clay. When are you going home?" 

"When I know you are safe." Lucia said.

"Ma, stop it. I am safe." Anna said. "Don't worry, you know us Paparini's lead charmed lives.  We're the good guys."

"Anna I am asking you, please don't get involved with this anymore than you have to." Lucia warned.

"Paranoid much Ma?" Anna laughed. "What makes you think I am getting involved in anything?"

"I can hear it in your voice. What are you planning Anna?" Lucia said.

"I am planning on calling Clay, telling him to come home early, making a great dinner and then attacking him." Anna laughed.

"Anna you're talking to your mother." Lucia said.

"Well you asked." Anna said. "I love you Ma."

Anna hung up and called Clay.

"Webb." Clay said.

"Don't you ever say hello?" Anna teased.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Charges were dropped.  Vito Camarelli has admitted to the murder and will be extradited to Virginia." Anna said.

"Was this the work of Pierce?" Clay asked.

"No, it was the work of the Corelli family." Anna said.

"They are handing over one of their own?" Clay asked a bit shocked.

"Relax, it's SOP. I'm sure of it." Anna said.

"So what did Pierce want?" Clay asked.

"Nothing really.  He asked me what happened.  Exactly how do you know him?" Anna asked.

"Classified." Clay said.

"Hmm, well I am free to roam the streets. What time are you coming home?" Anna asked.

"Considering this is my first day here in a week and it's barely noon.  I would have to say not anytime soon." Clay replied.

"Well come here tonight. I need you." Anna said.

"Already planned on it, I'll see you later." Clay said and hung up.

Anna walked around her apartment.  She had yet to go down to her office and right now she didn't want to.  She went to the kitchen and started opening the cabinets; she couldn't find anything so she decided to make a quick run across the street to the store.   When she got back she started prepping the food.  She let that simmer and went to the bedroom to make up the bed.  When she walked in it had already been done. _Clay,_ she smiled, _he even made the bed._

Anna decided to take a long bath, as she started to take off her jacket John Pierce's business card fell out of the pocket. She picked it up, looked at it and then went down to her office.

"John Pierce, please." Anna said.

"Pierce." He said.

"This is Anna Paparini, what's on your mind?" Anna asked.

"For starters, everything you know." Pierce said flatly.

"Well that's an ice breaker." Anna replied.

"I want you to come work for me." Pierce said.

"Good way to get me killed." Anna said.  "Why?" 

"I want your knowledge, we were so close until the warehouse was destroyed." Pierce said.

"How am I supposed to help?" Anna asked.

"I want you to go back in." Pierce said.

"Are you crazy? The Corelli's know me." Anna yelled.

"Not with the Corelli's, they owned that warehouse but they weren't the ones using it." Pierce said.

"Then who was it?" Anna asked.

"Profaci." Pierce said.

"Oh man, I want in. What do I have to do?" Anna asked.

"You realize your entire life will be turned upside down." Pierce said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Anna replied.

"Anna this means leaving everything, including Clay behind." Pierce said.

"Why? His clearance, I am sure, is higher than God's." Anna stated.

"Can you walk away from your family and Clay?" Pierce asked.

"How much time do I have to think about it?" Anna asked.

"I need to know by tomorrow, we need to move on this." Pierce said.

"Okay, let me think about it." Anna said. "You do realize I can't say no." Anna stated.

"I know." Pierce said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Anna said.

"Anna, I know you are going to want to discuss this with Clay, but you can't. No one can know."

"I understand." Anna Paused. "John, I don't have to call you tomorrow. I'm in." 

"Thank you, we'll finally get them." Pierce said and hung up.

Anna put down the phone, she thought about the decision she just made.  She loved her family and she loved Clay but her destiny in life was to bring these men to justice, even if it meant leaving everything and everyone she loved behind.  She told herself she would be safe and return to Clay again once it was all over, if he would still have her.  


	29. Decisions

**DECISIONS**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS

=====================================================================================================

**ANNA'S APARTMENT**

Anna walked back up to her apartment.  She was in shock with the decision she had just made.  But she knew it was the right decision.  The reason she became a lawyer was to put away all those who had stereotyped Italians.  Growing up she remembered how people would call her a guinea or WOP and she hated it.  There had been so many Italians that had contributed to the good and they were over shadowed by the few who were criminals.  She had decided long ago that she would do anything in her power to right these wrongs.  It was a quest to her.

She put it all out of her mind for now and went to prepare the dinner. After a few hours of cleaning shellfish and chopping she put the dish in the oven.  Now that dinner was cooking along nicely, so she decided to take a hot bath.  Anna filled the tub and lit some candles.  

She slid into the hot bath and closed her eyes.  Flashing through her mind were images of her life.  There were the normal things; birthday parties, family gatherings, all the good stuff.  The look on her father's face when she graduated from Law School, her mother teaching her how to cook, sharing heartbreaks with her sister, the birth of her nephews.  Could she leave all this?  

She then thought about Clay.  A smile crept across her face as she remembered the day he walked into the Landon House.  She laughed at how he stumbled over his words when he was there.  He wanted to ask her out, she knew that but for some reason he just wasn't doing a very good job of it.  She thought about the first time they made love, and the second and third… She got a bigger smile.  She loved him so much, but if anyone could understand sense of duty it was Clay.  She just wished she could tell him.  She knew why she couldn't; it would put him in danger.  Her mind wandered back to thoughts of them together, his corny Valentine's celebration and when he came to New York when she had that stupid idea of moving back.  Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about him rescuing her in Italy.  He had rescued her in so many ways. She didn't know when she would have to leave him, but she knew his friends would help him through it.  

Tears rolled down her face as she wondered how it would happen.  Surely Pierce realized if she just disappeared, Clay would use all his resources to find her.  Maybe she would be able to break up with him.  They would have a fight and she would throw him out; that wouldn't work.  One look at his face and she would melt. Perhaps she could leave him a note this time with no clues.  This would all be so easy if…

"Anna," Clay called out.

"In here." Anna called back. "Come for a swim."

"Should you be soaking in hot water with your bandages?" Clay asked.

"Well, you can fix them." Anna said standing up.

"Anna, you aren't recovered yet." Clay said putting a towel around her.

"Clay, I'm fine." Anna said removing the towel.

"Anna, we shouldn't." Clay protested.

"Yes we should." Anna said as she started unbuttoning his vest.

"You're going to get your way again, aren't you?" Clay laughed.

"Uh huh." Anna said with a smile.

Leaving him with no choice but to give in, Clay wrapped the towel around Anna and carried her to the bedroom.  He laid her on the bed, removed his own clothes and joined her.  Anna wasted no time and attacked him with a hunger like he had never seen before.

"Anna, calm down a bit." Clay said.

"No, I want you." Anna said.

"What's with you?" Clay replied. 

"Nothing. I want you." Anna said.

"I want you too but you're a bit wild, more than usual." Clay laughed.

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?" Anna asked.

"Well, no. It's just that…" Clay began but stopped as Anna started kissing his chest. "I give up."

Anna didn't reply she just smiled and did all those things to Clay that drove him wild.  Clay tried to take command of the situation but she would not let him.  There was something different about her tonight and he couldn't figure out what it was; not that he minded but he was a bit confused.

"That was amazing." Anna purred. "Let's do it again."

"Give a guy a chance to catch his breath." Clay laughed.

"Ok, how about some dinner?" Anna said getting up. "But eat fast."

  
"Anna what's with you? If I didn't know better I would swear you are in heat." Clay said stunned.

"Sorry, I guess I just realized how much I missed being with you when there was a chance that we would never be together again." Anna said.

"That's never going to happen." Clay said following her into the kitchen. "What did you make? It smells great."

"Paella - my special recipe." Anna said filling two plates.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked.

"Dinner in bed." Anna laughed.

"What about something to drink?" Clay asked.

"There is already a of bottle of Chianti on the dresser." Anna said. 

They ate dinner and when they were finished Clay took the dishes back to the kitchen.  When he returned he noticed some red on the sheets.

"Did we get wine on the bed?" Clay asked walking over.

"I don't think so." Anna said. 

"Turn over." Clay ordered. "Anna, you pulled a stitch." 

"Just get some gauze and tape it." Anna instructed.

"Anna, you need to see a doctor." Clay said. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No, I want to stay with you. Just fix the bandage please. I don't want to leave you." Anna said in a pleading tone.

"Anna, what's with you tonight. You're acting like we're going to be separated." Clay said.

"I was separated from you.  I hated it." Anna said. "Come back to bed."

"Anna, no. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Clay asked.

"Nothing, I swear.  I'm just horny. You know me. It's been a week." Anna said and tried to laugh it off. "Now come on."  Clay shook his head and crawled back into bed with Anna.  They didn't make love but he held her tight and she couldn't get closer to him.

Around 3am Anna woke Clay up.  "Clay, are you awake?"

"Hmm." Clay replied and shifted positions.

"Yo Clay, wake up." Anna said loudly.

"I'm up, what's wrong?" Clay said.

"Can we go away this weekend?" Anna asked.

"Ahh, yeah. Where do you want to go?" Clay asked.

"Well, I had this weird dream that you were going to take me to Massachusetts." Anna said.

"Really? When did you have this dream?" Clay asked.

"I don't remember.  But you took me to Martha's Vineyard." Anna said.

"Anna, when you were in your coma, I told you if you woke up we could take a trip to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend." Clay laughed. "You must have heard me."

"So can we go?" Anna asked like an excited child.

"Yes," Clay laughed. "Call my mother tomorrow; she knows all the best places." 

"I love you," Anna said and then she whispered, "Always remember that."

The next morning Clay went to work and after a phone call to Porter, Anna called John Pierce.  

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Anna said.

"Do you want to back out?" Pierce asked.

"No, but I thought you should know that Clay and I are going away this weekend." Anna said.

"That's fine, have a good time." Pierce said. 

"Is there anything I need to get ready?" Anna asked. 

"I'll take care of everything." Pierce said.

"You know he's going to ask you." Anna stated.

"It's covered. What about your family?" Pierce said.

"I can't even think about that." Anna said. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Pierce asked.

"That no matter what happens, you keep them safe." Anna said.

"We will Anna." Pierce said.

"John, is there a chance that I can come back?" Anna asked sadly.

"I'm sorry." Pierce said.

"Where am I going?" Anna asked.

"Classified for now. There is a courier bringing some documents to you today. I suggest you read and destroy them." Pierce said.

"Understood." Anna said.

The remainder of the week was spent getting ready for the weekend and Anna going over various documents that were sent to her from Pierce.  By the end of the week, she had a better understanding of what needed to be done.  She had no idea when she would be leaving or how they were going to "remove" her from her current life, but she knew this was the greater good.  Anna hoped Clay and her family would understand.

Clay had to go out of town but promised he would be back by Friday.  The nights he was gone, Anna spent time with her nephews and even took her baseball memorabilia to them.  When questioned as to why she was giving this to the boys she simply said that things were progressing with Clay and if things went as planned there would be no room for her various collections and his stuff in one home.  She lied but they bought it.  Even as a kid, she could always lie to Teresa and fool her. 

Friday night before they went to the airport, Clay had stopped by his place to pick up his bags and that velvet box.  His plans were ruined when he returned last time; they would not be ruined this time.  This weekend at Martha's Vineyard was going to be memorable. He picked Anna up; they drove to the airport and took off for their weekend.


	30. An Affair to Remember

**AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER**

Disclaimers: I don't own the JAG characters or the Inn (wish I did)

Please send me reviews; I love to know what everyone is thinking.

Author's Note: I combined two Inns on Martha's Vineyard – don't look for this place sadly it does not exist.

=====================================================================================================

**THORNOAK INN**

Clay and Anna arrived at the Thornoak Inn.  Porter had recommended this place and even pulled some strings with a friend to get them the only private cottage on the property.  

"Clay, this is beautiful." Anna said walking in.

The 1500 square foot cottage was furnished with Victorian furniture. A large four post king size bed, two wing chairs on either side of the fireplace and a 300 square foot private deck complete with a huge two person Jacuzzi.  The deck led out to the beach.  Off to the right there was a cozy hammock strung between two trees.  This cottage was about 1500 feet from the main house and basically secluded.  This was going to be a very romantic weekend Clay could feel it.

"Porter does have excellent taste." Clay teased.

"Of course she does, she likes me." Anna joked back.

"What do you want to do first?" Clay asked.

"Considering it's 8pm, who knows.  Everything's probably closed." Anna said.

"How about we just stay in?" Clay said with a smile and tapped her nose. "That Jacuzzi looks nice."

"Why Mr. Webb what do you have on your mind?" Anna teased.

"Something relaxing. You really haven't rested since you returned." Clay said.

"I'm rested." Anna groaned. "But I like that idea."  

"Good, you get some towels and I'll figure out how it works." Clay said walking out to the porch.  He got the Jacuzzi started and waited for Anna.

"Clay, what are you looking at?" Anna asked walking outside.

"The distance." Clay replied as he turned to her.

"It's far out there huh?" Anna joked.

"Oh, that was hilarious." Clay said shaking his head.

"Look who's talking? The last time you cracked a joke or a smile before I came along was probably 1972." Anna teased.

"How about we table this for now." Clay said.

"Sounds like a plan, so are we just going to stare at the bubbling water?" Anna asked.

"After you." Clay said with a smile as he watched Anna undress and get into the Jacuzzi.

"Do you plan on joining me?" Anna asked.

"Yeah in a second." Clay said walking back inside.

"Clay, where are you going?" Anna called after him.  A few minutes later Clay returned with a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"I thought this would be nice." Clay said handing them to her.

"Hot water, champagne? Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, Mr. Webb?" Anna laughed.

"Absolutely," Clay said with a smile and got into the Jacuzzi.

They sat and sipped champagne while the bubbling water surrounded them.  They were both calm and relaxed as they enjoyed the peace and tranquility that had been missing from their lives recently.  A while later, they got out and went back inside.  Wrapped in towels, they stood looking at each other.  Not speaking or moving; just savoring the moment.  There were times when words and actions weren't needed to show how you felt.  For Clay and Anna this was one of those moments.  Clay noticed Anna was shaking and finally spoke.

"Are you cold, hon?" Clay asked.

"Yeah." Anna said. "Hey, since when do you call me hon?"

"I don't, know it just came out." Clay shrugged.

"Aww, you're embarrassed." Anna teased.

"No." Clay said quickly.

"Poor baby come here," Anna laughed opening her arms.

"Hey, you're shivering." Clay said. "You're freezing."

"Who'da thunk it would be cold here in the summer?" Anna said.

"How about I get a fire started and you see what movies are on?" Clay suggested.

"Sounds good, but I am going to change." Anna said opening her bag.

Clay started a fire and sat in the wing chair as he watched Anna change.  While this was a romantic weekend, Anna was practical.  She donned a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a CIA training t-shirt she had swiped from Clay.  She then let her hair down and sat on the couch.  Even in the silliest of nightwear, she still made Clay breathe faster.

"Hey, is that my shirt?" Clay asked going to the couch.

"Not anymore." Anna replied looking at the movie listings. "Possession is 9/10 of the law."

"Oh really, well, I just may have to take it back." Clay said.

"Give it your best shot." Anna teased. "Ohh Casablanca is on. What time is it?"

"It's about ten to," Clay answered.

"It's over." Anna pouted. "Wait An Affair to Remember is on at 10."

"That will work." Clay said cozying up next to her. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Anna replied.

"That first night we made love, you wore a very sexy negligee." Clay said.

"And?" Anna asked.

"Since then, you either wear nothing or something like this." Clay said pointing to her outfit.

"So the problem here is my taste in bedroom attire?" Anna asked confused.

"No, I was wondering why you don't wear negligees." Clay said.

"I own one, you saw it that first night. I can't see investing in something that is going to end up in a pile on the floor." Anna laughed.

"Makes sense.  I thought maybe you didn't want to… I don't know what I thought." Clay said.

"Clay where is this going?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Forget it, let's watch the movie." Clay said.

"Well, let me ask you something, are you going to change?" Anna laughed, Clay was still in a towel which was very unlike him.

"I would, but you are wearing my shirt." Clay said pulling on the shirt.

"You want it? Come and get it." Anna said innocently.

"Don't tempt me." Clay said pulling on the shirt.

"Come on Secret Agent Man, are you a wimp?" Anna coaxed.

"Wimp? Who are you calling a wimp?" Clay said acting tough and then kissing her nose.

"You!" Anna laughed.  "So has nose kissing replaced nose tapping?"

Clay attacked Anna and easily removed the shirt.  They were about to take the next step when Anna stopped him. 

"Oh this is the best line in the movie… _Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories_." Anna said getting weepy.

"What is it about this movie?" Clay asked shaking his head. "Why do all women cry?"

"Just how many women have you watched this movie with Clay?" Anna asked.

"It's a known fact that all women cry over this movie." Clay defended himself.

"Hmmm, nice save." Anna laughed and kissed him.

Their foreplay resumed and this time it was Clay who was the aggressor.  He could not get close enough to her.  

"Anna, I don't ever want this to end." Clay said between kisses.

"I love so much." Anna replied.

"I want to make love to you all night." Clay said kissing her.

"Please don't stop." Anna said.

Clay carried Anna to the bed and made love to her.  It was the most passionate night they had shared, in the background the theme to the movie could be heard…

_Our love affair is a wondrous thing   
That we'll rejoice in remembering   
Our love was born with our first embrace   
And a page was torn out of time and space   
Our love affair, may it always be   
A flame to burn through eternity   
So take my hand with a fervent prayer   
That we may live and we may share   
A love affair to remember___

They fell asleep in each other's arms.  Clay with a smile knowing what was going to happen tomorrow, Anna with tears knowing they would soon be apart.

=================================================================================================

An Affair to Remember: Words by Harold Adamson and Leo McCarey, music by Harry Warren.


	31. Time in New England

**TIME IN NEW ENGLAND**

Standard Disclaimers we all know them.

Please send me reviews

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE COTTAGE**

Anna woke up at 6am.  She was feeling good; better than she had in weeks.  She decided that what would be would be, and she was not going to let it ruin this time with Clay.  She was going to live as though she never agreed to work with Pierce and when that day did come, so be it.  They had right now and that's all that mattered. 

She went to the kitchen and made coffee; bringing a cup back to Clay she thought about waking him up with her normal yell, but opted for something a bit more romantic.  She placed the mug on the nightstand and crawled back into bed.  Softly she kissed his eyes and then his lips.

"Wake up. The ocean's calling." Anna whispered.

"Good morning." Clay said taking her in his arms.

"How about a morning swim?" Anna asked.

"Are you up to it?" Clay asked thinking about her injury.

"Sure, let's go." Anna said walking towards the door.

"Let me take a sip of this coffee and don't you want to change?" Clay asked.

"No, this will do."  Anna said; all she was wearing was Clay's t-shirt.

Clay took a fast sip of coffee grabbed his bottoms and followed Anna to the porch.

"Anna are nuts?  I think we need more clothes." Clay called out.

"Clay it's 6am, no one is up and it's private.  Live a little." Anna laughed.

"I have done more living with you these past months than I have my whole life." Clay replied walking to her.

"Don't you forget it," Anna said playfully punching him. "Hey you look kinda sexy in your boxers with the morning sun on you."

"Anna I'm kind of embarrassed out here in my shorts." Clay said standing behind her and hugging her.

"Ahh, you don't _feel_ embarrassed." Anna said twisting her head to kiss him.

"Well that's something very different." Clay said.  "You have that effect on me."

"You know Deborah Kerr did another movie that was also very romantic." Anna said with a wicked smile.

"What movie was that?" Clay asked.

"From Here to Eternity." Anna said.  "She and Burt Lancaster on the beach."

"What about it?" Clay asked with a worried tone.

"Follow me." Anna said leading Clay to the water.

"Anna, it's cold and these boxers are not exactly thick." Clay protested.

"Then take them off." Anna said removing her shirt and diving in.

"Anna, we can't." Clay said standing on the shore.

"Sure we can, come on." Anna laughed. "The first step is the hardest."

Shaking his head, Clay followed Anna into the water.  He didn't remove his boxers; she had changed him but not that much.  The cold morning tide felt crisp against their skin.  Anna moved closer to Clay; the water on her bare skin kissed by the rising sun made her glow.

"So did you ever see that movie?" Anna asked.

"Not in a very long time." Clay replied.

"Well they are in the water and then lying in the sand kissing.  The waves are crashing around them as he kisses her." Anna said moving closer.

"Then what happens?" Clay asked trying to hold his composure.

"They make love." Anna replied giving him a kiss. "Passionate" another kiss, "Steamy," another kiss. "Romantic love." Another kiss.

Clay quickly surveyed the area, seeing no one was around, he picked Anna up and carried her out of the water to the spot she had dropped the shirt.  Gently he laid her on the sand and kissed her.  Within minutes he could feel the cool air flowing against his naked body as they joined together in their familiar ritual.  Sated and covered in sand, Clay was leaning over Anna as he pushed her hair from her face he mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Anna asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life wrapped up in you." Clay said as he kissed her. 

"Clay, I…" Anna began the sentence and ended with tears.  She crawled out from under him, grabbed her shirt and ran back to the cottage.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Clay said grabbing his shorts, dressing and running after her.

"Nothing." Anna said turning away from him and lighting a cigarette.

"Anna, look at me." Clay said turning her around. "Anna, what did I say that was so wrong?" Clay asked. 

"Clay, You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Anna said through her tears. 

"And that makes you cry?" Clay asked wiping her tears.

"Let's just enjoy the weekend and not talk about forevers." Anna said

"Anna, the future is there in front of us. Why do you want to ignore it?" Clay asked.

"I don't, you're right.  I guess it just surprised me." Anna said regaining her senses_. Remember; put it out of your mind._

"Anna, when did you start to smoke?" Clay asked.

"Oh that," Anna laughed.

"I've never seen you smoke or even tasted smoke on you." Clay said.

"It's a temporary thing." Anna smiled. "It only happens once in a while. Disappointed?"

"In you? Never." Clay said kissing her.  He left Anna standing on the porch and went inside.  He put on a pair of pants, grabbed a towel and dry shirt for Anna and returned to her.  

"How about I make you some breakfast? Go swing on the hammock." Clay said with a smile.

"That sounds good." Anna smiled and Clay turned to go inside. "Yo Clay."

"Yes?" Clay replied.

"I like that look, you with just a pair a pants, no shoes no shirt.  It looks good on you." Anna said.  Clay just smiled and went to make breakfast.

Thirty minutes later he returned to the hammock with a tray to find Anna sleeping.  The sun had completely risen and in the distance you could hear the Inn guests arriving on the beach.

"Hey sleepy." Clay said putting they tray down, "wake up."

"Come hug me." Anna said without opening her eyes.  Clay obliged, got into the hammock and hugged Anna.

"So what do you want to do today? Sightsee? Shop?" Clay asked.

"I don't want to shop. Yuck.  Let's just stay here. Enjoy the ocean." Anna said.

"Whatever you like.  I think you should eat something." Clay said.

"I'm really not hungry right now." Anna said.

"I really think you should eat something." Clay repeated.

"Thanks, maybe later. I am very comfortable." Anna smiled.

"Anna, I think some breakfast would do you good. I made a tray up for you." Clay said.

"Fine, give me a piece of toast." Anna said rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't you want to see the tray I put together?" Clay asked playfully.

"Why is it lined with emeralds and rubies?" Anna sarcastically teased.

"That mouth." Clay laughed. "Actually, it's just lined with diamonds."

"Excuse me?" Anna said choking on air.

"I said it was lined with diamonds." Clay said with a smile as he leaned over and picked the velvet box up off the tray.

"Clay, when did you, but how." Anna stumbled over her words.

"Excuse me, something you wanted to say?" Clay teased. "Another way to shut you up."

"Excuse me, something you wanted to ask?" Anna's smart mouth was back.

"No, not really." Clay said. "But there is something I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me? Since when do you think you can just tell me something?" Anna said with her accent exaggerated.

"I love that accent and I love you; but Anna, shut up." Clay said with a laugh.

Anna just looked at Clay; she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Anna Sophia Paparini, I've been thinking.  That is a very long name for a short person." Clay teased.

"Oh short jokes, way a sweep a girl Webb." Anna shot back.

"I think you should change it.  Anna Webb, AW like the root beer." Clay said trying to get his words together.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Anna teased.  Clay smiled and took a deep breath.

"Anna in all my life, I never would have imagined someone like you being here.  The feelings I have when I am with you and more importantly the ones I have when we are apart; are powerful.  I know every inch of you.  The crinkle in your brow when you are thinking, the pouty look you get when you're not getting your way, how you bite your lip when you're being naughty, the popcorn kernel burn on your stomach, every scar from a scrape on your knee to the cut on your finger, and even how you lock your toes together." Clay said.  

"Clay…" Anna said softly.

"Shh, listen for a change." Clay teased. "I love how you giggle like a little girl when you watch your nephews, and the happiness on your face when you're riding.  I love to watch you sing and dance when you think no one is watching and how you never cease to surprise me.  I love making love to you and feeling your breath on my chest as we sleep.  I love that you always get your way. Anna I love you and want us to get married."  Clay slipped the ring on her finger.

Anna wasn't thinking about anything at that moment except her love for Clay.  She decided right then that she was going to tell John Pierce that she couldn't do it.  She would help him in any way she could, but she could not go back on the inside.  She loved her family and couldn't leave them; more importantly she loved Clay and would not leave him.  For the first time in her life, there was something more important than justice. Anna looked at Clay and took a deep breath.

"I love you." Anna said.


	32. Back To Virgnia

**BACK TO VIRGINIA**

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Please send reviews

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THORNOAK INN**

Clay and Anna spent the remainder of that day swinging in the hammock and relaxing.  It was evening before they realized it.  They showered and had dinner at a small seafood restaurant.  When they returned to the cottage, they went back to the hammock and gazed at the stars.  As evening turned to night, it became cold.  Clay grabbed a blanket from inside and wrapping them together they settled into the hammock, made love and then let the sounds of the ocean and the gentle breeze lull them to sleep.

The next morning Anna woke up to the sounds of the waves hitting the shore.  She looked at Clay and then her left hand.  John Pierce was not going to be happy, but she was and so was Clay; that's all that mattered.

"Clay," Anna whispered. "Wake up."

"Don't you ever sleep in?" Clay asked.

"No and I didn't think you did either." Anna teased.

"I didn't until I met you.  I need to sleep in now." Clay said.

"You goin' soft on me Webb." Anna laughed. "What happened to that tough spy I met?" 

"He's been tamed." Clay joked.

"No, that would be the Sexy Beast." Anna shot back.

"How did you know about that?" Clay asked fully awake.

"I have my sources." Anna said with a smile. 

"Oh really? Anyone I know?" Clay asked.

"Maybe.  _I have vays of making dem talk._" Anna said with a _Mata Hari_ accent.

"Oh I am sure you do." Clay laughed.

"_Now_," Anna said still using the accent, "_I vant to know about dis reing_."

"It's classified." Clay said.

"_Don't make me torture you_." Anna said.

"Clayton Webb, Deputy Director of Operations, 00525048." Clay replied.

"_Name, rank and serial number only vork for POW's_" Anna said.

"My name is Clayton Webb." Clay said again.

"_Now, Meesteir Webb, vhere did dis reing come from?_" Anna said with a mock sinister look on her face.

"Clayton Webb, Deputy Director of Operations, 00525048." Clay replied again.

"_You are deeficult man, but I vill make you talk._" Anna said and she nibbled on his neck.

"Ahh, Clay Webb, Operations Director, 0052…" Clay said forgetting himself.

"_Yes, there is something you vould like to say?_" Anna said and kissed his stomach.

"Mmm, Deputy of Mayberry." Clay moaned.

"Ok, Barney Fife," Anna laughed. "Come on tell me, did you have this planned?"

"Not exactly.  I bought the ring in London.  I had planned on giving it to you when I got back, but then, well, you know." Clay said.

"Why were you in London?" Anna asked.

"That really is classified." Clay said. "Anyway, I decided to bring it this weekend."

"I'm glad you did." Anna said holding up her hand. "And that's why you wanted to make breakfast."

"No, I made breakfast because I want you to rest, I just decided that it would be a good time." Clay said.

"So does anyone know?" Anna asked.

"Well Mac knew about the ring.  She saw it the day I got back.  She didn't know when I was going to ask." Clay said.

"Interesting." Anna said. "By the way good taste."

"Glad you like it." Clay smiled.

"What's not to like? It's a classic round stone in the platinum engagement setting with half-carat baguettes on either side.  I would say the center diamond is about 1.5 carats, with D quality and it looks like IF clarity." Anna said as a matter of fact.

"How did you do that?" Clay asked in amazement.

"One of my cousins is a gemologist, he spoke, I listened." Anna laughed.

"Good thing I didn't give you the one from the candy machine." Clay teased.

"I would have loved that just the same." Anna said with a contented sigh.

The settled back into the hammock once again.  Together they watched as the sun came up.

"Care to go for a swim again?" Anna said with a devilish smile.

"Maybe later." Clay said tightening his hold.

"Chicken." Anna said followed by clucking noises.

"I'm not chicken, I'm just very comfortable with you right here." Clay said.

"If your friends could see you now." Anna teased.  "They wouldn't recognize you."

"Sometimes I don't recognize me.  The things I say, the things I do." Clay said.

"Well is it so bad?" Anna asked.

"No, and they haven't noticed at work, at least I don't think they have." Clay laughed.

"Cool collected Clayton Webb, if they only knew about your skinny dipping." Anna said.

"My skin did not dip. Thank you.  I had something on in the water…" Clay stated.

"Right, it was on the beach that you went al fresco." Anna interrupted.

"Anna, do I need to talk to your mother or your uncle about marrying you?" Clay asked.

"You mean ask their permission?" Anna replied.

"Well, yes. I almost asked your mother in Italy." Clay stated.

"It's not required but I think that would be really nice." Anna said.

"What if she says no." Clay asked.

"She won't." Anna laughed. "Teresa told me Ma said at Christmas you were the one."

"She knew before me." Clay smiled.

"Clay, what about your mother? I know she likes me, but as a daughter-in-law?" Anna asked.

"Who do you think recommended the jeweler?" Clay said.

They played in the hammock for a few more hours.  Around noon they finally got up.  They checked out and did a little sightseeing before it was time to catch the flight back to DC.

On the flight, Clay told Anna that he had to leave town again.  He was leaving as soon as he dropped Anna off.  They realized this would be the first time in a week that they would not fall asleep and wake up together.

**ANNA'S APARTMENT**

Clay parked at Anna's and walked her to the door.  He followed her inside, put down her bags, kissed her and left.  She went out to her balcony and waved to him as he drove off.  Anna walked back inside, saw one of Clay's dress shirts and quickly changed into it.  It smelled like him, she loved that. She sat down and tried to compose what she would say to John Pierce, she reached for the phone to make the call. 

"Buona sera, Anna." A man said coming from her bedroom.

"What the hell?" Anna said going to get her gun.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding her gun.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend of your family's?" Salvatore Milano asked.

"You're not a friend." Anna said. "Since when do you go out anymore? I thought your son handled everything."

"I want to know why you are going after my family again." Salvatore said. "I thought we had this settled."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Helping the FBI, going after the Profacis. You're going to hurt my business. I can't allow that." Salvatore said.

"I think you have your facts wrong." Anna said. "Profaci is going to hurt your business.  I am a criminal defense lawyer; I have nothing to do with the FBI."

"Anna, you're not a very good liar." Salvatore said. "I know what's going on and I know about your state department boyfriend too."

"I'm not lying. Now just leave before you get into serious trouble." Anna warned.

"What kind of trouble can I get into?" Salvatore laughed. "No one has ever been able to touch me."

"Salvatore, leave or I will go after you and I _will_ get you." Anna snapped.

"So righteous, is it hard being you?" Salvatore laughed again. "Just like your father. He couldn't get me, what makes you think you can."

"I'm better than my father. Even he said it." Anna stated. "Don't challenge me, you'll lose."

"Never will the day come that a Paparini can win against a Corelli.  Didn't you learn that yet?" Salvatore asked.

"Don't count on that." Anna said firmly as she walked to the closet to the other side of the room.  "Salvatore, I think you need to leave." Anna said as she turned and aimed Clay's back up piece at him. "You should have checked the room better. You're slipping in your old age." 

"You won't shoot me." Salvatore laughed.

"Won't I?" Anna said firing the weapon just to the right of his head. 

"I'll leave, but I think I should warn you. Be very careful of the doors you open.  You never know what's behind them." Salvatore said as he walked away.

"What did you do?" Anna shouted after him.  He didn't reply.

Anna walked around her apartment; _what did he do? _ A gun set up behind a door, when the door was opened the gun went off.  He wouldn't do that, too obvious.  Anna sat down she was actually scared.  

She needed to call Pierce, what was she going to do?  She wanted to tell him, she was out, but the game had just changed again. 

 "John, this is Anna." She said. "We need to talk."

"You're back." Pierce replied.

"Yes and things have changed." Anna said.

"Anna, we need you." Pierce protested.

"I know, I was planning to tell you I changed my mind."  Anna said. 

"And now?" Pierce asked.

"John, aside from you who else knows that I was coming to work for you?" Anna asked.

"Just my team. Why?" Pierce asked.

"Salvatore Milano just paid me a visit and he knew everything." Anna said.

"What?" Pierce asked.

"You have a mole in your operation." Anna said. 

"Anna, that can't be." John said in shock. 

"Then how did he know?" Anna asked.  "He said something else as he left."

"What did he say?" John said in a worried tone.

"He said to be careful about the doors I open." Anna said and paused. "Oh my God, John there's a bomb in my apartment." 

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"I think so." Anna replied.

"Anna, where's Webb?" John asked.

"I don't know.  He said he was leaving town again right away." Anna replied.

"Anna, tell me exactly.  What did Milano say?" John asked. 

"He told me to be careful of the doors I opened.  That I never know what's behind them." Anna said very calmly.  "John in 1993, an informant was killed when he opened a door inside his house.  It had a relay mechanism that detonated a bomb."

"Do you remember which door?" John asked.

"No." Anna said.

"Anna, you need to get out of there." John said. "I am going to track down Webb."

"John I can't leave.  It could be an exit door that was activated when he left."  Anna said.

"Right, don't move. I'm getting Webb and we will be there." John said.

**ANDREWS AIRFORCE BASE**

Clayton Webb pulled into Andrews.  He didn't want to leave but duty called.  As he was about to turn off the engine a song came on the radio that made him stop. 

_Last night, I waved goodbye, now it seems years  
I'm back in the city, where nothin' is clear  
But thoughts of me, holdin' you, bringin' us near  
And tell me  
When will our eyes meet?  
When can I touch you?  
When will this strong yearnin' end?  
And when will I hold you again?  
Time in New England, took me away  
Long rocky beaches and you by the bay  
We started a story whose end must now wait  
And tell me  
When will our eyes meet?_

_When can I touch you?  
When will this strong yearnin' end?  
And when will I hold you again?_

_Webb, you're getting sentimental about Barry Manilow. _He laughed.  But the words made sense.  When was he going to see her again?  This latest trip might be as quick as 2 days or as long as 2 weeks or even months.  Although this time he wasn't just coming back to Anna, he was coming back to his future wife.  Wiping the tell-all smile from his face he got out of his car and walked to the hanger.

"Major Edmonds, good to see you." Webb said.

"Webb, glad you're here. I have an emergency call for you from John Pierce." Edmonds said.

"Pierce? What's his involvement in this?" Webb asked aloud.

"I don't know, but he has been calling every 5 minutes for the last 20." Edmonds said. "You can use the recon phone on board."

Clay boarded and grabbed the phone.

"Webb," he said.

"I don't have time for details. Get back to Anna's." Pierce said.

"What's going on?" Clay asked visibly shaken.

"There is a chance that there's a bomb in her apartment.  It may be triggered by a door, she can't get out." Pierce stated. "I'll meet you there and explain everything."

"I'm on my way." Clay said dropping the phone and running off the plane. "Edmonds! You need to get in touch with Samuel Brovinchi, tell him he is going to have to go in my place.  I have an emergency."

"What's going on?" Edmonds asked.

"Someone's trying to kill my wife." Clay yelled, as he ran to his car. 

_His wife? I didn't even know he was married,_ Edmonds thought as he placed the call to Brovinchi.

Clay raced out of the lot and back onto the road to Anna's apartment.  So many things were going through his mind.  The main thought was that he would kill who ever was trying to hurt Anna with his bare hands.  He almost lost her once and that was never going to happen again.


	33. Never Another

**NEVER ANOTHER**

Standard Disclaimers

Please review

=====================================================================================================

**ANNA'S APARTMENT**

Anna paced around her living room.  She was nervous; it suddenly hit her that she might die.  She wanted to call her sister and her mother but at this late hour a call would worry them.  But she had to hear their voices.  She picked up the phone.

"Ma, hang on." She said and conferenced Teresa. "You both there?"

"Yes" They replied.

"Sorry about the hour but I had to call." Anna said.

"What's wrong?" Lucia asked.

"Pico, this better be important." Teresa said.

"Oh, I would think the engagement ring on my finger is important." Anna said.

Both women shouted into the phone.  Anna could not understand a word they were saying, but silent tears ran down her cheeks and she listened to them.

"Listen, I'm sorry I called so late.  We just got back and Clay had to leave. He plans on asking you, Ma.  I love you guys and will talk to you tomorrow." Anna said and disconnected the call.

Anna wiped her tears and walked into her kitchen.  "I need a drink." She said and opened the cabinet to get a glass.  She prayed that Pierce was able to reach Clay before he left.  She was about to open the liquor cabinet door when she noticed a wire running down the side.  Carefully she put her snifter down and inspected the wire_. It's the stereo_, she thought as she exhaled.  She decided against having a drink for the moment and went to the bedroom.  She suddenly realized all she had on was Clay's dress shirt.

Anna called John Pierce she wanted to know if he contacted Clay. She was scared and Pierce could hear it in her voice. Ten minutes later John Pierce was pulling into her lot; he parked and stood outside his car waiting for Webb.  The drive from Andrews was about 40 minutes. He waited patiently. He had already placed a call to the Bomb Squad; they were there when Webb arrived.

"What the hell is going on?" Webb demanded. "Have you talked to her again?"

"No, have you?" Pierce lied.

"I tried to call, the line was busy." Clay said. "I need to get in there."

"Webb, let the pros handle this." Pierce said. 

"Why is this happening? Why did you get her involved in?" Webb shouted.

Pierce explained everything to him; including the fact that she had called him earlier to say she had changed her mind.  Clay listened to everything.  He wanted to wring Pierce's neck at that moment, but it would have to wait.  He needed to keep his focus on Anna.

The men started to walk towards her apartment; a flash of light, which knocked them to the ground, blinded them.  Webb was the first to get up and started to run to the debris.  Luckily Pierce was there and grabbed him.

"Webb, stop." Pierce shouted.

"I need to get in there." Webb shouted. 

"Look at it.  There's nothing there." Pierce said sadly.

"This is your fault." Webb yelled and belted Pierce.  Knowing the pain that Webb was in, Pierce did not strike back.

Pierce started shouting orders to the men. "Webb, I had no idea this would happen."

"You knew her history. You knew they had tried to kill her before, you saw the same file I did." Webb stated. "How could you do this?"

"Think for a minute, don't put the personal spin on this. Think about it from a professional view. You would have done the same." Pierce said.

"I would have never endangered a civilian life." Webb shouted.

"Webb, I hate to say this. You've done worse." Pierce said calmly.

Webb couldn't speak. He stood there and watched as the flames consumed Anna's home. His Anna was gone. 

Daylight came and the flames were gone, there was smoke and debris everywhere.  Whatever bomb had been used; destroyed everything; there was nothing left. The unit next to Anna's had also been destroyed; luckily the residents were on vacation.

Clay stood there watching them work.  It had been hours since he spoke.  Pierce had called the Director of the CIA and advised him of the situation.  Pierce wasn't surprised when the Director said he knew Webb was in love; everyone had noticed the change in him. The Director in turn placed a call of his own, to AJ.

Bud and Harriet were the first to arrive.  They saw Clay and immediately went to him.

"Clay, if there is anything you need just ask." Harriet said.  She got no response.

"Clay, do you want us to call anyone?" Bud asked. Silence, he just stared at the smoking embers.

They saw Mac and Harm drive up and walked to them.  "He's not saying a word." Harriet told them.

"He won't." Harm said shaking his head.

"Where's the Admiral?" Bud asked.

"He drove to tell Anna's family in Fredericksburg." Harm replied.

"He knows them?" Bud questioned.

"It's a long story, one that I thought would have a happier ending." Harm said.  Mac didn't say anything; she simply nodded to the group and walked over to Clay.

"Clay?" Mac said taking his hand.

"She loves the ring." Clay said without looking at Mac.

"Clay, I'm sorry." Mac said.

"I should have left her in Italy." Clay said.

"No, you did the right thing." Mac said.

"If I had left her in Italy…" Clay began.

"You would have never given her the ring, you wouldn't have had this past week." Mac said with a small smile.

"Please don't give me that better to have loved and lost crap." Webb snapped.

"I wasn't." Mac said softly. "Clay, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Webb stated.  Mac turned and walked away.

"Sir, I think I found something." A fire inspector called out.

Webb walked closer to the wreckage, followed by the group.

"This area must have been the bathroom." The inspector said. 

"It was." Clay replied.

"I found this in the debris." He said and handed over a ring. "Wasn't sure what it was at first, it just shined up through the smoke…"

"Thank you," Harm said cutting him off.

Webb looked at the ring.  It was her engagement ring.  "Did you find any remains?" Clay asked walking towards the spot.

"Sir, I don't think you want to go there right now, it's not a pretty…" The inspector said.

"Thank you." Harm said again cutting him off.  It wasn't the inspector's fault; he had no idea that for Clay this was personal. "Clay, wait."

Clay ignored Harm's request and walked over to the spot.  Under the debris, he could see a figure face down.  It wasn't recognizable but the singed hair was all he needed to see.  He bent over and tried to move some of the debris.  It was at this point that Harm and Bud moved to his side.

"Clay, don't." Harm said quietly.

"Back off Rabb." Clay snapped. 

"Don't do this to yourself. She's gone." Harm said sadly. 

"She's not gone.  We're getting married." Clay shouted and tried to lift some debris.

"Mr. Webb, let us get you out of here." Bud said reaching for his shoulder.

Clay shook him off and just glared at Bud.  He stood there until the recovery crew removed Anna's body.  He followed them to the Coroner's car that was waiting.  

"Hold it a minute." Clay said.  He was about to pull back the tarp that covered her when Mac stepped in.

"Clay, don't." Mac said. "Let it be."

Somehow a bond had developed between Mac and Clay since Switzerland; he looked at her and nodded.  How was he going to continue?  His friends stood around him in silence, there were no words that could be offered.

**NEW YORK CITY**

**One week later – Church of the Blessed Sacrament**

The church was filled with more flowers than anyone had ever seen.  There were offerings from family as well as friends.  At the front of the church was the casket; it was covered with a beautiful blanket of Sterling Roses.  They were from Clay.  He sat in the first pew with Lucia, Teresa and her family.  Behind them sat Mac, Harm, AJ and Porter.  The members of the Paparini family, members of Anna's extended family and more friends than you can imagine occupied the rest of the church.  Father Michael came over and offered comforting words before the service.  The Mass began and soft weeping could be heard throughout.  Clay sat there and listened; he had no emotion on his face.  At one point during the service he turned his head and looked up to the balcony, he could hear Anna singing "Oh Holy Night."  Teresa noticed and gave his hand a squeeze, but got no response.

The service concluded; Harm and AJ along with Angelo, Vinny and some other cousins serving as pallbearers, escorted the casket out of the church.  Clay followed directly behind with Lucia.  They followed in limos to the cemetery for the interment.

Anna was being buried next to her father.  Clay stood there as Father Michael spoke; he had yet to shed a tear.  He heard the words "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" and just shook his head.  That was the most expressive thing he did.  Father Michael ended the service with the Lord's Prayer.  After he said Amen, he motioned to the mourners to place a flower on the casket.  Lucia indicated that Clay should go first; he shook his head and watched as everyone else went before him.  

After the last person laid their flower, Clay was alone at the gravesite.  He placed a single red rose on the casket. "There will never be another."  Finally, tears rolled down his face. "I love you Anna."  He turned from the grave and walked away, never looking back.


	34. Coming to Terms

**COMING TO TERMS**

Standard Disclaimers nothing has changed they have not offered me a piece of the pie.

Please send me reviews

Spoilers: Need to Know 

Author's Note: My friends know I think they are best for editing – thanks.  

Thank you to my posse of readers; who always review, you guys are the greatest.   =====================================================================================================

Clayton Webb's dreams were consumed with Anna.  At night he would close his eyes and she would come to him.

_"Clay, I love you." Anna would say._

_"I love you, why did you leave me?" Clay would ask._

_"I haven't left you." Anna would reply. "I'm always with you."_

_"I need you, nothing else matters." Clay would tell her._

_"Il mio cuore con voi. Ti amo per sempre__." __Anna would state._

_"And my heart's with you.  I love you forever." Clay would respond and then wake up._

**Four Months Later…**

Webb had barely spoken to anyone in the months since Anna's death.  On his own he made inquiries regarding the explosion.  He spoke with John Pierce and asked time and again if they were sure it was Anna, maybe it was the neighbor or something.  John told him the DNA tests confirmed that it was her.

Clay's life consisted of work and nothing more.  Mac and Harm tried to reach him, but they failed. He did take time to see Porter but those visits were brief and silent.  All she could do was see her son's pain. 

When he was in town, he would take Anna's nephews to the stables.  That was the most social thing he did.  He felt closer to Anna by doing this.  The boys didn't understand where Zizi was, but they enjoyed the time with their "Uncle Clay."

He couldn't bring himself to visit Anna's grave.  It was too difficult.  He arranged to have sterling roses placed at her grave each week.  Maybe a time would come when he had the strength and will to go. 

Clay's heart was no longer in his work.  His heart was no longer in anything. There had been some scuttlebutt around the office regarding the families of the Angel Shark, a classified submarine that sank in 1968.  JAG was investigating, based on a request from a Congresswoman whose father served aboard her.  Webb had been given strict orders not to involve himself in this. 

Knowing what the information would mean to the families, Webb disobeyed orders.  He understood what closure meant, even if he did not have it, he could not take that away from these people.  He gave Harm the information needed at the sacrifice of his career.  Before Webb knew it he was being transferred to Paramaribo in Suriname.  There was no time for good-byes. 

**Two Months Later…**

Clayton Webb was serving as the Deputy Chief of Station in Paramaribo.  He did his job as expected. There was no emotion in what he did, but he had been like that since Anna's death.  Each night after he was done he frequented a small American Style Bar. There he would sit; a drink in one hand and the engagement ring in the other. He carried it with him at all times.  It was on his key chain, that ring made him feel close to Anna.  It was all he had. He spoke only to the bartender, who had on several occasions tried to introduce him to some of the women who had expressed in interest.  Clay just shook his head.  Every now and then, Clay would walk over to the jukebox at the far end of the room and select a Frank Sinatra tune.  He rarely stayed to listen to the song.  It had continued like this from the beginning.  Finally, the bartended asked.

"My friend, tell me what makes your heart so heavy." He said.

"My heart died awhile ago." Clay replied with a small laugh.

"A woman broke your heart?" He asked.

"She took my soul, actually I gave it to her and I had hers." Clay said. 

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"She's an angel now, the most beautiful one in heaven." Clay said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, what can you do?" Clay said very coldly and went to the jukebox.  He picked a song and returned to his stool. "I'll have another."

"You never have a second drink." He replied.

"Tonight I will. It's been almost six months.  She loved Sinatra."

**_I'll never smile again   
Until I smile at you   
I'll never laugh again   
What good would it do?   
For tears would fill my eyes   
My heart would realize   
That our romance is through   
I'll never love again   
I'm so in love with you   
I'll never thrill again   
To somebody new   
Within my heart   
I know I will never start   
To smile again   
Until I smile at you_**

Clay sat and sadly listened to the entire song.  Six months had passed, people said it would get easier but it didn't.  It got harder. "I'll be right back."

He went to use the facility, when he returned there was a brandy snifter sitting where is drink had been.

"I didn't order this." Clay said.

"I know.  A lady did, she said you looked sad." He replied.

"I don't want it." Clay said. "You know that."

"I told her, she said it would make you feel better." He answered.

"Where is she?" Clay asked looked around the empty room.

"She was just here.  Enjoy my friend, toast your love." He said.

Clay picked up the snifter and raised it to no one.  He took a sip. It had a familiar taste.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just haven't had this drink in a long time.  Is that woman coming back?" Clay asked.

"I don't know.  I was very surprised when she ordered it, no one around here drinks Nocello." He stated.

Clay heard the click of a new record being loaded on the jukebox…

**_Our love affair is a wondrous thing   
That we'll rejoice in remembering   
Our love was born with our first embrace   
And a page was torn out of time and space   
Our love affair, may it always be   
A flame to burn through eternity   
So take my hand with a fervent prayer   
That we may live and we may share   
A love affair to remember_**

Hearing the song, he jumped from his stool, looking for whoever had made the selection.  He saw a woman with long dark hair standing across the room and immediately went to her.  

"Who are you?" Clay asked. "Why are you playing that song?"

"Excuse me?" The woman replied.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I once knew." Clay said. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not." The woman smiled.

He was losing his mind.  He could not understand what was happening.  He went back to his stool and sipped his drink.  He listened to the song fade out.  He was about to leave but something made him stay. He looked at the engagement ring, closed his fist around it, and then he closed his eyes.

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow…"_

"Did you hear that?" Clay asked the bartender as he opened his eyes. "Or have I finally lost my mind."

"I didn't hear anything." The bartender said. "My friend maybe the extra drink was not a good idea."

Clay nodded and left the bar. He wandered sadly through the streets until he came to his residence.  The past months had been hard; for some reason, tonight was now proving to be the hardest.  He sat on the porch and looked up to the sky. _I have to let go and say good-bye. _

He sat for what seemed to be hours.  In the darkness, he watched as people walked past, couples arm in arm, how lucky they were to have happiness.  He knew it was ridiculous, but each time he saw a woman with long dark hair, which was not uncommon in these parts, his heart would quicken just a bit.  In his mind he wished it were Anna coming back to him, even as an apparition.  At night, alone in his bed, he would dream of the time they shared.  It had been a little over a year since he went with Harm to the Landon House and saw that spunky brunette.  He chuckled at the thought of her telling off that reporter. What he would give to see her temper flair. As humor quickly drifted away he sat and stared at nothing.  _Why is it so hard to let go? I have to let go! _ He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

_"Yet I shall kill thee with much cherishing."_ _Anna said to him. _

_"I miss you." Clay said._

_"I've missed you, too." Clay heard Anna say_. 

_"I had so many plans for us." Clay said._

_"Clay, we can still have those plans."_ Anna said. _"Open your eyes."_

"How can we?" Clay asked as he opened his tear filled eyes. 

"Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore." Anna said walking to the steps.

"But how, when, what is this?" Clay stumbled over his words.

"I see you still have your gift of speech, Mr. Webb." Anna teased as she cried. 

"I have lost it. My mind is playing tricks on me." Clay said not believing his eyes, the dreams were never this real.

"Blue blood, it's no trick." Anna said.

"You died, I buried you." He said still unsure; was he talking to a ghost?

"I'll tell you everything, but first, please hold me." Anna said through her tears. 

Pausing at the apparition in front of him, Clay just stared. Seeing a ghost was the last thing he needed. 

"Clay, I'm real. It's me." Anna said walking towards him.

After another minute, he took Anna into his arms and kissed her, "It is you. You are real." He said when they broke their kiss.

"I've been here for a few days. I wasn't sure how to approach you. I didn't know what you would say." Anna whispered.

"I would probably start with, I love you." Clay said looking into her eyes and then he hugged her tightly. 

"My heart's been empty, until this moment." Anna said 

"Mine just started beating again. There's been no one since you." Clay said touching her face. "What happened?"

They sat down on the porch, Clay wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest.  Anna told Clay the whole story.

"Pierce knew the whole time?" Clay asked.

"I was going to tell him that I wasn't going to do it. That being with you was all I wanted." Anna began. "Then the Corelli's put the bomb in my apartment, I realized they had just made it easier for me to go undercover."

"But, the explosion, I saw your body." Clay said as he tightened his hold. "They found your ring."

"A Jane Doe.  I figured out the trip wire was on the bathroom door.  I called Pierce back, after he called you.  I made the decision to go ahead with the plan. He was willing to just get me out of there safely.  I said no."

"So what happened? Where did you go?" Clay asked.

"Before you arrived we made the switch.  Pierce's assistant got me out of there and took me to a safe house. Pierce waited for you." Anna said. "If you didn't see it with your own eyes, I knew you would never believe it.  I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this." Clay said with some anger.

"Please don't be angry.  You never left my heart.  I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt my family." Anna said. 

"I'm not angry. I am in shock.  Anna, why now? How can you be here?" Clay asked.

"I did it. I put them away, including two from Pierce's team." Anna said.  

"Pierce's team?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, two of his guys were providing information, that's how Salvatore found out I was going to work for the FBI." Anna said.

"You've been busy." Clay said kissing the bridge of her nose.

"The hardest part, aside from not being with you, was finding you." Anna said. "When I heard you were no longer in Washington; I went crazy, I made Pierce track you down." 

"When do you have to leave?" Clay asked, suddenly realizing that was a real possibility. 

"I don't. It's over. I told Pierce, I had to be with you." Anna said with a smile.

"What did he say?" Clay asked.

"Nothing, he handed me a plane ticket." Anna laughed. "Did ya think he would argue with me?" Anna stressed her accent.

"You always get your way." Clay smiled. "Does your family know?"

"By now I am sure Pierce has told them everything, including where I am." Anna replied. "Where I am staying."

"You're never getting away from me again." Clay said kissing her and slipping her ring on her finger.

"I don't ever plan on leaving." Anna replied. "Oh Clay?"

"Yes?" Clay replied.

"I love you." Anna said and tapped his nose.  Clay picked her up and carried her into the house laughing.  The made love all night long, when they did fall asleep, Anna felt safe in his arms and Clay felt complete.  

=====================================================================================================

Author's Note: Did you really think I would kill her? Come on people….  


	35. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE One year later…**

Standard Disclaimers

Please send reviews

Authors Note: I don't know if there is an American Naval Hospital in Suriname, as far as I know there isn't. But this is fiction so I built one.

Author's Note: This is for Venetia whose emails brightened my day every time I got one. And for Diversam whose reviews made me smile – except for the one where there was the threat of bodily harm lol. Oh and DiverSam, email me and tell me what you meant about the AJ hint please… =====================================================================================================

**American Naval Hospital - Suriname**

"Oh shut up, just shut up." Anna snapped at Clay.  

"Anna, take it easy." Clay tried to soothe her as he pushed some hair away from her face.

"So help you god, if you say one more word, I am gonna slug ya." Anna threatened.

"Honey," Clay tried again.

"That's it. Get away from me." Anna said taking a swing. 

"Please calm down." The nurse said.

"Get him away from me." Anna snapped.

"Let me calm her down." The nurse said looking at the helpless Clay.

Clay left the room and stood in the hallway. The nurse came and told him Anna was calm.

"Are you feeling better?" Clay asked as he walked towards Anna.

"Just peachy. Thanks for asking." Anna said sarcastically.

"Anna, I love you." Clay said kissing her nose.

"Keep away from my nose you idiot, that's how we ended up here." Anna yelled.

"So how's everyone doing?" The Naval Doctor asked walking into the room.

"He's fine, about to die, but fine." Anna snapped. 

"And what about you?" The Doctor asked.

"Me, oh wonderful.  How would you feel with a Buick in your uterus?" Anna snapped. 

"I can't imagine." The (male) Doctor said with a smile. "Anna it's time."

"Anna, are you comfortable?" Clay asked, not sure of what to say or do. 

"Am I comfortable? Am I comfortable?! Do I look comfortable? Webb, get out." Anna yelled.

"Ok, I'll go." Clay shrugged at the doctor and walked towards the door.

"Now ya listen? You shoulda listened the night I said "NOT NOW!" Anna yelled.

"You've never said not now." Clay shot back laughing.  

"Blue blood, you take one more step towards that door, and you are so gonna need this docta more than me." Anna threatened.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Clay said walking back.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not like I have much of a choice now, do I?" Anna snapped.

Clay stood next to Anna and put his arm around her to help her sit up.

"Don't you touch me," Anna ordered. "Go away."

"Ok, I'll be outside." Clay said but didn't move.

"On three." The doctor said calmly. "1,2,3" 

"Oooowwwww." Anna cried out. "Clay come back here, I need you."

"I'm right here." Clay laughed. "I haven't moved."

"Ok, looks good." The Doctor said

"I'm sure everything looks good from that angle." Anna said sarcastically.

"Anna," Clay laughed, "that mouth."

"One more." The doctor said trying not to laugh.

"You do one more! Forget this, I changed my mind." Anna said as she flopped back.

"Honey, it's a little late for that." Clay said in an amused tone.

"Oh shut up!" Anna yelled grabbing him by the shirt and getting some chest hair. "This is all your fault." 

"Anna, please let go." Clay winced.

"Ok Anna, just a little more." The Doctor said.

"You're doing great." Clay encouraged.

"I'm gonna pull ya lip over ya forehead Webb!" Anna threatened through gritted teeth. 

"Ok Anna, you're home free." The doctor said.

"Clay…" Anna said softly and calmly. "I'm sorry. I love you." 

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Clay said as he watched the miracle before him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Webb." The Doctor said with a smile. "Meet your son."

!! 


End file.
